


The Prince and His Kings

by Cannon__03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 51
Words: 67,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannon__03/pseuds/Cannon__03
Summary: Where the kings of the gang world find their prince and the other three boys are there as welllowercase intended





	1. Proluoge

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic hope you like it let me know some feedback please!  
> this is like a review of a chapter that will happen later on in the book!

this part is like a preview of a chapter that will happen later on in the book

"louis you idiot, i told you not to do it" 

"well i obviously don't listen so why would you give it to me in the first place knowing i don't listen" 

"maybe for once i thought you might listen to me about not shooting it in the first place" 

"yeah you're right i'm sorry zaynie i should have listened to you can,you forgive me?" louis asks looking up at zayn with his wide blue eyes and a pouty lip.

"you're lucky you really are adorable" the raven haired man says looking at the blue eyed boy shaking his head fondly "i forgive you just please don't shoot the gun unless i tell you okay?" 

"okay i will listen this time" 

"good now point at the target and position yourself to where when you shoot you will actually shoot the target" zayn says as he walks around louis making sure his stance is good and he is holding his gun right.

"now aim it and pay attention picture the target as someone who has one of the boys with a gun pointed to their head this bullet you shoot is their only hope,only thing that will save them"

"wow geez no pressure on a guy" said louis 

"louis i'm serious concentrate if you want to have a better aim you need to think like this every time you shoot a bullet." zayn says firmly 

"okay yeah you're right" louis says "just hope it doesn't come to that" he whispers the last part out to himself 

"aim" zayn says and louis does he aims the gun right at the target concentrated on only shooting it like zayn told him to "shoot" zayn said and he does louis shoots the gun right at the target shooting it right down the middle perfectly. making the small boy jump up and down excitedly. 

"look zaynie i did it i did it can you believe it i finally did it" he yells 

"i did darlin i did see it good job see i told you practice makes perfect but just cause you got it right once doesn't mean these lessons are done" zayn stated making the younger boys mood drop 

"wow you sure do now how to ruin a good mood with your strictness you're no fun" louis stated with a pouty face. zayn chuckled at the younger boy ruffling his hair as he spoke again " i know bud why don't we go-" zayn was cut off when there was a loud bang coming from downstairs making both boys jump

zayn pushed louis behind him as they made their way down stairs with zayn holding a gun and louis hanging onto his shirt walking behind him.

when they got downstairs they are met with the sight of the four other boys in the kitchen emptying bags onto the table that contained money,drugs,and guns. 

"what the fuck was that loud bang" asked zayn as he puts away his gun and walks closer to the other boys with louis still hanging onto him "you can let go now darling" he says while looking at the boy with fond in his eyes.

"yeah sorry" louis says as he lets go and moves to stand beside zayn and not behind him.

"first that was niall because he doesn't know how to be quiet"said liam"second why did you come down here with a gun out?" he asked as he picks up the guns that niall had dropped when he just carelessly emptied the bags that held them in on the table.

"i didn't know what i would be walking into and i sure in hell wouldn't do that weaponless especially when i have my little sunshine with me now would i" zayn stated with a duh tone to liam as he rolled his eyes.

"oi get your own sunshine he's mine"said niall making his way the small lad "isn't that right sunshine" niall asked as he picked louis up from behind his knees throwing him over his shoulder earning a squeak from the small boy who was now on his shoulder giggling like crazy as the fake blonde ran around the table with zayn behind him trying to get HIS bestfriend back.

"hey woah hold on just a damn minute louis told me i was his favorite so if anyone is his best friend i think i should get that title" liam says as he joins in on chasing the fake blonde around cause louis is HIS best friend.

"you all are you all are" louis says in between his giggles trying to get out of nialls grip to get down. "nope not good enough louis tell them i'm your bestfriend" says niall "no louis tell them i'm your best friend cause i have known you longer" stated liam "liam we met him at the same time and no he won't tell such lies because its pretty obvious it's me" says zayn. "nope i saw him exactly two minutes before all you did" liam shot back.

"well he still likes me the most right sunshine?" zayn asked looking at the smol lad " i like you all zaynie" he said back "but me most right? " the flake blonde ask.

"i like-" louis was cut off by a deep low voice that he could recognize miles away "if my prince isn't put down and in my arms in 10 seconds then i'm shooting you all right between your eyes" 

and with that being said louis was put down so fast he got dizzy falling into the arms of the person the voice belonged to "hi daddy" the blue eyed boy says as he looks up into the most gorgeous green eyes he has ever seen giving the man a lop sided smile. 

"hi prince,how was your day" the man ask helping his baby stand up straight.

"it was okay guess what daddy guess what" the younger boy asked with a smile on his face

"what baby" ask another one of louis favorite voice to hear he could listen to them both all day if he could shit he could forever.

"i hit the target spot on today" louis said with excitement in his voice 

"you did sweetheart that's amazing" harry said while lifting his baby in the air 

"good job baby"edward said as he walked over to where his brother and prince were .

"yeah you should have seen me daddies it was so awesome i did what zaynie said to do and bam shot right down the middle" louis explained with gestures and sound effects as all five of the men watched and listen with nothing but fond in their eyes and smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 1

"so what do we do just go in there and shoot anyone and everyone we see?" asked niall.

"niall do you ever fucking listen?, we said the plan was we go in there and anybody we see with the dagger and skull tattoo you shoot they all have them in the same place on their necks." edward says 

"and if they are covered?"asked niall again 

"they won't be but if they are just shoot anyone who looks sketchy ok?" a very annoyed zayn says. 

"zayn we are about to walk into a party full of gang members they are all going to look fucking sketchy " said niall rolling his eyes.

"just shoot just everyone you come in contact with okay niall" says liam

niall never listens to the plans he gets too excited and zones out after he hears the words shoot or kill, so he is never prepared so the other boys always have to tell him the plan before they do their thing.

at the moment they were sitting outside on the side of the street in edwards and harrys shared black hummer with guns in their hands and ready to go in and end the party of their rival gang who thought that not paying the money they owed them by the deadline and throwing a party instead was a better idea. which the boys didn't mind actually excited them especially edward he hasn't got to shoot anyone for at least a good minute and the anxiety was getting to him.

"alright are we ready boys" asked edward with a devil smirk on his face and a glint of evil in his eyes.

"always boss" chorused the three other men.

"then what are we waiting for" asked harry with the exact same smirk on his face and same glint in his eyes as his brother.


	3. Chapter 2

about 10 minutes after getting out of the car and storming into the party the first shot was heard from liam who mentally cursed himself and so did the other boys just they said everything out loud because he didn't put his silencer on his gun before they left the house.

now they were chasing everyone out of the house and shooting anyone who got in their way. after the first shot was fired it took about 20 more shots to put down the rest of the rival gang who attended the party now all dead .

"go check all the rooms and make sure we aren't leaving anyone behind if you see anyone in the room shoot them don't question just shoot" says edward

the men nodded their heads in confirmation that they heard what their boss said and the 3 had split up to check the upstairs and leaving the brothers to do the downstairs.

10 minutes later the three men come strolling back downstairs shaking their heads as in saying 'no one is up there' the other 2 boys nodded.

they were just fixing to walk out until they heard what sounded like little whimpers coming from the closet by the door. they all stopped in their tracks and turned facing the direction of where the noise was coming from.

"you guys heard that to right like not just me" asked niall

"well no shit sherlock or we wouldn't have turned around looking now would we" zayn said as he slapped niall on the back of the head because sometimes he just acted like a real blonde.

"ow what was that for" asked niall as he rubs his head because zayn may have hit him a little to hard.

"for asking dumbass questions,now liam go open the door" harry said

"what why do I have to do it what if its a trap and as soon as i open the door they shoot me" asked liam

"well then i will make sure you have the prettiest flowers at your funeral." harry said back

"liam open the door before I put a bullet in you before the other person gets to". edward said back he was getting irritated he just wanted to go home but he can't because liam is being a little bitch about opening a door.

liam walked up to the door while muttering curse words under his breath about how he always has to do the stupid shit and if anyone should risk their lives it should be niall because he's just plain out stupid.

liam put his hands on the door knob and looked back at the boys.

"well come on we don't got all fucking day now do we liam" edward said getting irritated by the minute but he was right they don't have all day because with that being said police sirens were now in a hearing distance.

"hurry up liam just open the fucking door" snapped harry who was getting irritated just like his brother and anxious with the cops on their way.

liam jerked open the door with his gun pointed towards the person who was in the closet. liam was confused when he saw no one there but looked down when he heard another whimper his eyes widened when he saw a little boy that looked like he was 13 at the most but he was the most beautiful boy liam has ever seen.

he looked back at the other gang members who had the same expression on their faces other than harry and edward who looked irritated and bored.

the sirens were becoming closer as the gang members stood their just staring at the boy who was still sitting in the closet crying.


	4. Chapter 3

"well what the hell are we going to do i don't know if you have notice but there are fucking cops that sound like they are like 2 blocks fucking down" zayn said getting nervous they have never been this close to being caught before and when zayn was nervous so was everyone else he was always the calm one so when something wasn't right with him everyone was worried.

"nothing come one lets go" harry and edward say at the same time glaring at each other because when they said stuff at the same time it made them mad and then they would argue who had or was going to say it first the other boys just find it creepy but they don't have time to deal with their dumbass bosses at the moment .

"what we can't just leave him he's like 12" stated liam 

"okay then liam you tell me how a fucking 12 year old ended up at a gang related party if he managed to be here i'm sure he can manage being alone" snapped edward

"no" liam said back 

"no" harry asked getting angry

"no i'm not leaving him here by himself so quit being inconsiderate dickheads and care about someone other then yourselves for once and let's just take him" snapped liam getting just as mad as the twins were who were just being asshats.

"we do care about other people we care about you boys i think that's enough caring to go around everyone else can fuck off". edward said "now if you don't get your ass in the car with us now we will leave you here with the cops to deal with yourself whichever one you want".

"oh i'll go as long he's coming with us" liam said while pointing at the small boy who was still softly crying but were looking up at the 5 men scared that they were going to kill him.

"liam we sai-" edward was cut off by niall who has been watching the door "if we don't leave right fucking now it won't matter if he comes with us or not cause all of our asrses will be hauled off in the back of squad cars lets fucking go"

"he's not coming-" edward said but again was cut off but by liam this time.

"so great it's settle then he's coming" liam said as he clapped his hands and turned towards the boy as he crouched down to be eye level with him.

"hey love we have to leave now and you're going to come with us but it's okay we aren't going to hurt you okay?" liam said to the scared little blue eyed boy who just nodded his head .

"okay come on then love". liam said as he helps the small boy up from his spot on the floor in the closet. 

as liam helps the small boy up zayn and niall are already heading towards the door with their bosses trailing behind them while muttering how nobody ever listens to them.

the gang members get to the door when zayn notice the small boy didn't have any shoes on and the ground from the door to the car was covered in nothing but glass and gravel so instead of saying anything to the others he picks the boy up and the boy lets out a small squeak but instinctively wraps his arms around the mans waist and arms around his neck and his head hidden in the crook of the older mans neck and stays quiet as they run across the yard to the car and all get in with edward driving,harry in the passenger and the three boys in the back with the small boy on zayns lap straddling the older man.

edward started the car and pushed on the gas just as he seen the cops pull up to the house but with the boys already gone with no existence what so ever that the men or the small boy had ever been there in the first place or at least that's what they thought.


	5. Chapter 4

"hey love can you tell me your name" zayn asked the small boy that is currently straddling his lap with his face hidden in zayns neck while his body is shaking with fear while zayn rubs his forearms up and down with his hands in attempt to try to calm the blue eye boy down.

there is a quiet mutter of something that comes from the small boy but can't be understood since he has his face hidden against zayn still. " can you repeat that please?" asked zayn as he moves the boys face away from his neck so that the boy is staring up at him with fear in his eyes.

"l-l-louis"stutters the small boy now know as louis says 

"can you tell us why you were at that party louis" asked harry harshly getting annoyed already with the small boy and his stuttering. in which he gets a smack on the back of the head from liam and a glare from zayn and niall.

"m-my dad told m-me t-to stay" louis stops trying to calm himself down and to quit stuttering. " in my room but a guy and girl came in and told me to get out and when i told them no the guy picked me up and set me down outside my door and shut it in my face and locked it so i went to my dad's office that was also locked so i went to the closet you found me in." louis says as he looks up and see that everyone's attention is on him besides the two guys up front.

"who's your dad louis?" asked niall 

"his name is mark but every-" louis was cut off when everyone in the car audibly gasped and edward slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road and then everyone's attention was on him this time which made louis blush and look down only to have zayn lift his head back up making him look the older man directly in the eyes.

"mark as in mark tomlinson is your dad?" zayn asked 

"yes" answered louis

"you're telling me mark as in mark psycho but not as psycho as the dumbarses up front tomlinson" asked liam earning a "hey" and "watch it payno i will shoot you" from harry and edward.

"i-i guess" answered louis 

"wow iron heart bullet is your dad?" asked niall 

mark tomlinson or known as iron heart bullet by everyone he got the nickname after he was setup by a whole squad of 15 cops and 11 squat officers leaving him alone in a warehouse with just him and these 26 men armed with guns. 26 armed men versus 1 man with a machine gun sounds unfair and a total loss for mark right? i mean that is what everyone thought until the man himself was the only man left standing with a bullet right in the heart leaving him dead for a total of five minutes how he survived no one knows but that's how he got his name iron heart bullet.

"yes he's my dad for the third freaking time how many times are you going to ask me?" snapped louis getting annoyed like how many times does he have to tell them yes?

"hey don't get snappy at us i'll be happy to have my brother take you right back where we got you" snapped harry.

"m'sorry" said louis putting his head down shamefully these guys were being nice or at least the three in the back were and he snapped at them.

"hey don't listen to him he's just a dickhead." zayn said while liam and niall nodded their heads in agreement.

harry and edward rolled their eyes at the three idiots before edward spoke   
up. "do you know what this means boys?" asked edward from the front seat turned looking at the boys 

"what" asked a confused niall.

"we have marks most prized possession in our possession." stated edward.

which was true louis was marks most prized possession but not for a good reason mark treated louis as a prostitute his own son.he would rape louis and he would also allow his friends to do it too.

at one point it was just him and a few friends but when word got out that mark had a twink son everyone wanted to fuck him so mark would allow them if they paid him and which they did. 

mark also abused louis emotionally and physically. louis mom died during labor and since then mark has blamed her death on louis at first he would just tell louis things like he was a 'fuck up', 'a mistake''a waste of life' and 'that no one would ever want or love him' at first louis was hurt but then he got used to the words. the physical abuse started when louis came out as gay at school he didn't really come out he was at a party where his drink was spiked and the guy jake who spiked his drink recorded a sex tape of them which louis was not aware of and leaked it to everyone at school and his dad found out.

"that we do brother that we do" stated harry as him and edward looked at louis with the same evil smirks on their faces.

to say louis was scared was a understatement.


	6. Chapter 5

"yeah and we aren't doing shit to him so wipe both the smirks off your face" said liam.

"i'm sorry liam but since when were you the boss?" asked harry.

"yeah cause last I checked that was me and harry" stated edward.

"i don't give a shit who's boss first of all he looks like he is 12 and second we don't hurt the innocent last i checked he didn't do shit to us" snapped an angry liam.

"mark did us wrong multiple times not louis so if you go after louis because you are trying to get revenge on him then forget about it we aren't using a 12 year old to get back at him one that hasn't done anything wrong maybe I add" said zayn angrily.

"m'not 12" louis whispered quietly getting annoyed that they think he's 12.

"oh sorry love we didn't mean to offend you" said liam

"how old are you then sunshine?" asked niall.

louis looked down trying to hide the blush that crept on to his face after hearing all the pet names what can he say? this is the nicest anyone has ever been to him it's not his fault.

"i just turned 16."the blue eyed boy said.

"when did you turn" asked a curious niall with his head cocked to the side looking at louis because trust me he doesn't believe this sweet innocent little boy is 16 he looks 13 the most he's just so small.

"i turned on the 24th" louis says.

"that was four days ago" said liam

"no duh dip shit" harry said "didn't know thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"oh piss off harry" liam said.

"well what did you do on it" asked zayn trying to relax the small boy in his lap. he noticed when he asked him the question the boy tensed up.

"nothing special" louis whispered out trying to get the images from his birthday that night out of his head. his dad if he should even call him that let three guys have louis that night one guy had a kink for knife play so now louis has a huge gash across one side of his tummy to the other side and one guy had burned him three times with his cigarette and the last one just watched the poor helpless boy scream and try to wriggle his way out of the   
other mens hold which only led to him getting beaten up so bad that he passed out and woke to the men gone but his body completely aching of pain.

"its okay bud you don't have to tell us" said niall giving the small boy a reassuring smile and a pat on the back after noticing the small boy lost in thought.

"thanks" louis whispered.

all three boys smile at the boy as they nod their heads.

"well that was a very heart warming moment so sorry to ruin it actually i'm not but we are here so get the fuck out of the car." said edward as he shuts the ignition off and gets out of the car with harry following after him leaving the three boys shaking their heads disapprovingly and a shaking louis with fear in his eyes behind.

noticing the look in his eyes and his body once again began to shake zayn looks at the boy and whispering sweet nothings to him.

"hey it's okay bud we aren't going to hurt you I promise" he says to louis

"you and them two might not but will they"louis ask meaning edward and harry.

"no we will not let them hurt you we will do anything we can to keep you safe" stated liam.

"okay"louis says not knowing what else to do or say he doesn't know why but he trust these men well at least he does these three.

"okay" niall said back repeating him."we should go in now before they get too impatient" and the other two nod their heads in agreement as they all climb out of the car .

zayn has a little bit of difficulty trying to get out of the car with the small lad in his arms still refusing to put him down until they are in side but in the end he gets out fine well with a little bit of assistance from liam he does.

***************

as they walk in the house louis is met with a sight he didn't expect to see and that was harry and edward in a heated make out session in the middle of the hallway.

"for fucks sake really you couldn't have waited till you were in your room or some shit" said niall as he pushes past them and to the fridge going on a killing spree gives a guy quite an appetite.

"you took to long and we got bored what better thing to do" edward says with a shrug of his shoulders as he wipes off his lips.

"i don't know maybe fucking wait till we got in and talked then disappear into our rooms later." zayn says back as he too walks into the kitchen with the small boy still in his arms until he sets him down on the counter and walks to the fridge and grabs a coke handing it to louis who takes it gratefully giving a small "thank you" and receiving a smile back in return.

"nope that would take to long and I wanted to do it now" harry says

"of course you did you horny bastards" liam says.

"you know what payno i'm real close to putting a bullet in your leg" stated edward as he glares at liam from across the room.

"do it wouldn't be the first time you have" said liam with his arms across his chest glaring right back the man.

"alright that's it you little-" edward was cut off by zayn.

"can you guys quit being children for five fucking minutes and let's talk about what we are going to do with louis is that too much to fucking ask." snapped zayn angrily glaring at both men.

"what the fuck do you mean talk about what to do with louis he isn't staying here" said harry.

"yes the fuck he is" said all three boys at the same time shocking both the older men they never all agree on something together so that tells the two brothers that there most be something about the small lad that   
has them like this caring and affectionate they are never like this which the two bosses just don't see what is so special about him.

"fine but he's your responsibility if he does one thing wrong he will be punished" said edward causing the small boy to shiver at the word punish.

niall notices and is instantly at his side rubbing his hand in circles on his back which calms louis down.

"good but there won't be any need for that because he will be good" said liam "right" he asked looking at louis with an eyebrow raised waiting for his answer.

"right" louis repeated with a nod of his head looking up at the twins and his breath hitches it's the first actual time he has had a good look at them and nothing can describe how beautiful they are they look exactly alike other than the fact that edward has is covered in more tattoos then harry and his eyes are a darker green. harrys eyes are a forest green and he has tattoos too just not as much as edward.

the twins notice louis checking them out and smirk at the small boy who quickly looks down hiding the blush on his face.

"now that we have that settle come with me and i'll show you the house and what rooms you can't and can go in" said zayn as he leads louis around the house that louis was sure he would get lost in for just looking for a bathroom which had twelve by the way.


	7. Chapter 6

Louis POV

"and this will be your room right across from mine so if you need anything just come in okay?" said zayn.

zayn showed me my new room after showing me the 'can' and 'cannot' enter rooms the cans consisted of the bathrooms except the one on the third floor,kitchen,gym,attic if someone was with me,library,music room,pool area,arcade,and lounge area. cannot's are the weapons room,garage,basement,the boys office unless they were me or if i was told to go in there,and the entire third floor only because that was harry and edwards floor and zayn didn't want louis seeing something that would scar him like maybe them fucking like zayn has.

"okay thanks zayn" i say back to him. i like zayn i think he's my favorite out of the all the boys he's also really good looking with the most amazing cheekbones i have ever seen and his brown eyes and his long raven hair put back in a small bun he honestly looks like he was crafted by gods.

"zayn" i ask looking back up at the older man debating on if i should ask him the question that i need to ask without him getting mad at me for asking.

"yes love" he says back looking at me. i blush at the nickname before i spit out the question i needed to ask.

"am i still allowed to go to school? you know like i know you want me to live here but i really have to go to school" i ask looking everywhere but at him scared he's going to get mad at me i don't really care if i have to live here i can live with that but i have to go to school i really have to i don't want to but that's not up to me if i don't go jake will be piss if i don't.

after releasing the video of louis and him around the school everyone one wanted louis and since jake was the typical star jock and was a huge dick he claimed louis as his anyone who wanted him had to go through jake anyone who had something to say about louis could take it up with jake actually sounds like he cares and is nice doesn't it wrong. he only portrays as the nice caring boyfriend but actually abuses louis slaps and punches him around like a rag doll and constantly accuses louis of trying to get every guys attention who walks by or even looks at the boy. 

one time louis had missed a day of school because he had gotten a good beating from his dad the night before and when morning came he physically couldn't move no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find the willpower to get up and go so his dad had just locked him up in his room that day in case anyone from school cared enough about louis to come and check up on him wouldn't be able to hear him if he was to yell or try to get their attention. when he went back to school he was met with a very angry jake and had gotten punched a few times in the face then jake did what he always did after beating him he apologized for 'losing his temper' and had raped him in one of the bathroom stalls while louis took it and silently cried.

"oh um i didn't think you would want to go to school to be honest" said zayn with a look of confusion on his face 'i mean look at where you are living why would you even want to leave' zayn thought to himself.

"yeah i'm one of those weird kids who actually likes school" i lie hoping zayn sees past it and believes me and by the look on his face he does.

"um i mean do you really want to go though" asked zayn trying to convince the small boy to change his mind.

no i say in my mind "yes" i really want to go once again i lie to zayn.

it looks like zayn is deciding on if he should let me go or not in his mind as he stands there with his finger on his chin and his eyebrows furrow together then he looks down and lets out a sigh before he looks back up at me and tells me "yes you can go but there will be rules".

i nod my head in understanding and follow him back down the stairs.

************************************** 

"you will be driven to and back by me or one of the other boys" said zayn

"if we aren't there in time then you wait for us" said liam 

"you will text or call if there is something wrong" said niall

"um i don't have a phone" i said looking up at the three men surrounding me as i sit upon the counter.

"ok no problem liam will you go and get one of the extras out of the supply room" asked zayn 

"sure" liam said before he disappears to upstairs to get one of the new iphones they have in the supply room they have. in the supply room they have at least 60 extra iphones because someone always seem to get mad an take their anger out on their poor phones at least once a week.

"here you are" said liam as he hands me the box i open it up and inside is a new iphone 8 matte black.

"let me see it and i'll help you set it up"zayn says as he reaches over for it and i hand it to him because i don't really know how to set it up and stuff i have never had a phone this will be my first in my 16 years of this shitty thing called life.

"alright now if you guys are done being daddies can we go and talk upstairs now" asked edward 

"exactly i'm pretty sure he can handle himself and a new phone he has been perfectly fine without you guys for awhile now there's nothing special about him so lets go" stated an annoyed harry 

ouch that didn't hurt i forgot that they were also here i don't know what i did to them but i know they don't like me and now i feel like i'm just a burden on them just barging in on their lives.

"uh yeah i can handle it i'm sorry i didn't mean to hold you back" i say quietly with my head down looking down at the ground.

"hey don't listen to them they are inconsiderate arsehats who care about no one other than them selves" said niall i giggle quietly at his words and he just smiles back and ruffles my hair.

edward rolls his eyes and walks out of the room "no one ever fucking listens to me" he yells with his hands in the air walking down the hallway.

"that's cause no one likes you" yelled liam. 

harry laughs as he walks out going to find his moody brother.

"ok now bud we have to go work now but you can go in any of the rooms you are allowed in and keep yourself occupy okay?" zayn said

"okay yeah" i say in agreement

and with that all three boys ruffle louis hair before they all disappear upstairs leaving louis alone wondering what he should do for the next few hours to keep himself busy.


	8. Chapter 7

Louis pov 

Trigger Warning-*self harm*

“louis wake up”

“bud it’s time to get up”

“cmon louis wakey wakey”

i groaned after hearing someone talking to me before i had rolled over taking the blanket off my head to be face to face with a grumpy looking niall “aahhh” i yelled as i scoot away from the irish lad who was now laughing his arse off.

“why would you do that niall you about gave me a heart attack” i said placing my hand over my now beating really fast heart.

“i’m” hahaha “sorry louis” hahaha “i didn’t mean to” hahaha “zayn said to come get you for school” niall said in between his laughs that were cut off with the bursting open with both zayn and liam coming in with guns in their hands and panic on their faces.

“what is it what happened?” asked liam as he looks around the room getting confused when he

Sees nothing but louis on his bed and niall hunched over holding his stomach as he laughs.

“louis babes what is it” asked zayn as he walks over to my the foot of my bed putting his gun back in his holster as he does.

“nothing niall just thought me seeing his face first thing in the morning an inch away from my face would be a good way to wake up” i said as i get up and walk over to grab my new clothes i had set out to wear today. it was monday over the weekend zayn and liam took me shopping which involved an hour argument over how much i got and that they were going to pay for everything which just made me feel guilty by just coming in their lives unplanned and now they had to spend their money on me which leads to zayn telling me that their money and things were my money and things and that they basically kidnapped me so basically i have no say on what i do and don’t get. after they remind me that they in fact did kidnap me i feel less guilty.

I turn back around facing the boys to see liam and zayn sitting on the bed watching niall in amusement who is now rolling on the ground still laughing.

since the three days i have been here i have became really close to these three boys edward and harry don’t talk to me unless its a smart remark and if i enter a room they walk out i don’t really know them but it still hurts knowing that they don’t like me when i didn’t do anything to them.

“okay niall get up c’mon lets leave louis to get dress and ready” says liam as he takes niall downstairs with zayn following behind and shuts the door on his way out.

i sigh and go to my ensuite that’s connected to my room to shower and get dress i don’t want to go today but i know i have to.

I get undress and look at myself in the mirror i hate what i see, i see a fat ugly helpless fag at least what jake tells me what i am i trace the scar on my tummy that i really hate i see the scars on my wrist that i have been hiding from the boys that i have actually been successful on doing so by wearing my jumpers.

I tear my eyes away from my ugly reflection before i start crying i turn on the shower to a warm temperature and get i wash and and rinse my hair and body off that’s when i hear it.

“do it louis do it”

“you know you want to”

“just one to remind you that no matter how nice people seem they won’t like you”

“no no it can’t be go away you weren’t suppose to come back” i say to the voice in my head.

“oh louis don’t you know i can’t leave i’m here with you forever” the voice says back.

“no go away i don’t want you back leave get out” i say as a tear slips down my face.

“you know what you have to do louis to make me leave” the voice says back.

“I don’t want to” i say back

“Do it louis i won’t leave till you do it it’s a reminder that no one wants you” the voice says back getting angry.

“i know i know” i whisper out before i go the cabinet and pull out the drawer where i had taped my blades underneath it.

i grab the first one i see and make my way back to the bathroom and in front of the mirror before the voice starts talking again.

no one likes you

harry and edward doesn’t like you because you are ugly and fat

The boys just pity you they feel bad for your dad that was stuck with you all those years

you’re a fuck up

when the voice is done and gone i have four fresh cuts on my wrist and tears streaming down my face i wipe the blade and put it back where i had it and start cleaning my blood and wrist up.

when i get done i start getting dress and make my way downstairs after i make sure my wrist are covered by my grey adidas jumper that i’m wearing with my black skinny jeans and my new black vans.

on my way down i run into a hard chest sending me down to the floor on my bum i look up to see edward looking down smirking at me he reaches a hand out to help me up but i ignore it and help myself up not to be mean but i didn’t want my sleeve coming down and him see my wrist.

I get up and brush my hands down my clothes and make my way back down before my wrist is being grabbed and i’m turned to face edward.

“next time i try to help you don’t be a brat an ignore me alright”he snapped as his grip on my wrist gets harder and he’s pushing down right on my cuts making me whimper out in pain.

he get’s a look on his face but before he can suspect anything i let out a small “m’sorry” and then i rip my arm out of his grip and make my way downstairs.

leaving a stunned edward behind.


	9. Chapter 8

Louis POV

after the encounter i had with edward in the hallway i made my way downstairs to see zayn and niall at the bar sitting on barstools as they eat the breakfast that i assume liam made since he's the one at the stove. as i walked in harry appeared out of nowhere causing me to bump in to him and for the second time this morning i was knocked on to the floor on me bum.

"Sorry short stack didn't see you there" said harry as he stuck his hand out help me up i was about to refuse it but the recent event with edward made me change my hand so i end up taking it as he pulled me up.

i brushed my clothes down for the second time this morning i look back up to see the three boys staring at me with shock on their faces as harry walks out of the kitchen with a banana in his hand.

"what" i ask confused on why the boys were looking at me like i have grown three heads.

"nothin just never seem harry help someone or apologize"said liam as he shook his body like he was trying to get a bug off him.

"one time harry ran into me and knocked me down he laughed and told me to watch where i was going even though it was his fault" said niall as he shoved more eggs in his mouth.

"sit down and eat bud so we can go" said zayn as he gets up and takes his now empty plate to the sink.

i look at the plate of food that liam had made me and i suddenly feel sick the thoughts of earlier come back to me and i don't want to eat.

"uh i'm not hungry at the moment i'll catch something at the cafeteria" i lie i really don't want to eat anything and gain more weight than i already have.

"didn't ask if you were now sit and eat and me and harry will be taking you to school today and picking you up" said edward as he and harry both walk in the kitchen looking really good today they both have on similar outfits harry is wearing black adidas joggers and a black hoodie and what looks like a white shirt underneath and black vans. edward is also wearing a black hoodie with grey adidas joggers and a white shirt underneath with black vans also.

"I'm really not hungry" i say as i try to hold in my tears i don't want to eat i'll just get more fat.

"sit and eat.now louis" said harry this time picking me up and and placing me on one of the stools and putting the plate of food in front of me and putting a fork in my hand.

I blink away my tears as i pick the fork up and stab some eggs on to it and put it up to my mouth and open as i start to chew i push away the thoughts that come to my head.

"good boy" both harry and edward say as they sit beside me both on either side of me. while other three boys just watch and stare in shock.

both harry and edward sat with me until i had put the last bite in my mouth and swallowed it.

"good job now go and get your bag and me and edward will be in the car waiting" said harry as he walked my plate to the sink and after both he and edward disappeared out of the kitchen leaving me and the three boys who still had shocked written all over their faces.

"what" i ask once again that's what it seems like i have been doing all morning is doing everything a second time.

"nothing go get your bag you don't want to leave them waiting forever" zayn said

i walked up stairs to my room but instead of getting my bag i walked straight to my ensuite and grabbed my toothbrush and walked over to the toilet and spewing everything i just ate out when i got done i brushed my teeth and i ruffled my hair into a somewhat style then walked back to my room grabbed my bag and made my way to the car and the twins completely oblivious to the fact that harry and edward watched me spew up all my food.


	10. Chapter 9

Louis POV

when we got to the school i went to get out but when i did the doors locked i turned around to see both edward and harry looking at me with hard expressions.

"we will pick you up after school today right here in the same spot if you aren't here when we get here you will be in trouble understand." harry said 

i thought for a moment these guys have been nothing but dickheads to me and now they expect me to listen to everything they say i went to go unlock the door but was stopped by edward.

"do you understand louis" edward asked voice cold and made me really scared of him at the moment.

"yes i understand" i said in a low tone that sounded more like a whisper but i knew they heard me cause the doors unlocked but before i could get out i was stopped again by edward 

"don't think about trying to run louis because you're ours now, now get to class." and with that being said i got out of the car and started walking to the hellhole they call school.

Third Person POV

after they had dropped louis off the twins went back home or what they call it one of their safe houses. they had three safe houses this was their third and least favorite they were only here for a month but a certain blue eyed boy messed up that plan but of course they wouldn't tell anyone that not even themselves both of them think louis is good looking and would probably be a good fuck but that's the only thing they see him as is a good fuck.

Louis POV

as i walk through the gate's of hell i was harshly pulled back on by my shoulder and turned around by whoever had me when my vision was clear again i looked up at whoever had a hold on me to see that it was jake a pissed jake.

"um g-good m-morning" i stuttered i always stuttered when i was around jake no matter how hard i tried not to i still did he doesn't like it because it shows how scared i am around him especially when people talk to me around him and i stutter it pisses him off.

"quit fucking stuttering and tell me why he hell you just got out of a car with two guys huh what are you fucking them" he said angrily as he grabbed the back of my hair and pulled very harshly making me cry out as he dragged me to the bathroom which my luck no one was in the hallway nor bathroom meaning he could do anything he wanted to do to me without any witness.

"who the fuck were they louis" he asked as he we made it the the bathroom and he threw me to the floor then walking to the door and locking it before making his way back to me.

"ANSWER ME" he yelled as he sent a harsh kick to my sides.

"n-n-no one" i cry out 

"BULLSHIT" he yelled again continuing kicking me over and over again.

"they're m-m-m-y d-d-dads b-b-brothers" i lied doing whatever i can to get him to quit kicking me.

"what" he asked as he stopped kicking me and bent down to hear me better.

"t-t-they're my u-u-uncles"i lied again.

"oh" he said barely loud enough coming out as a whisper.

"i'm so so sorry baby" he said as he starts to cry gathering me up in his arms rocking me back and forth "i didn't know i just thought that you didn't love me anymore i'm sorry" he said and i was to broken to care so i just sat there numbly listening to him apologize as he held me.

"i'm it's just you're my boyfriend and the thought of you leaving me had hurt me baby" i just looked up shocked at what he said yeah everyone thought that jake and i were dating and were boyfriends already but he has never actually said the words to me.

"really?" i ask 

"yes really?why wouldn't i?" he asked 

"nothing can we go to class now" i asked i just want to leave his arms i don't like the way he's touching me i don't want to be his boyfriend i just want him to leave me be.

"of course lets go" he says as he lets me go finally and grabs his bag and unlocks the door and walks out leaving me behind which i was grateful for i didn't want to be seen with him more than i already have to be.

Third Person POV

the twins made it back home after running a quick errand that ended with blood all over edwards clothes. they pull into the drive and make their way out of the car back into the house where they find the three boys liam sitting on the couch one arm on the arm rest and the other draped over the couch with his feet propped up on the table in front of it and zayns head on liams lap with his legs draped over other arm rest and niall laying on the other couch with a bag of crisps in his hands munching loudly while watching the football match on the flat screen.

the twins walked into the lounge room flopping down on the couch facing the flat screen and harry kicking liams legs off the table replacing them with his own earning a glare from liam which harry just flips the man off.

"my house my furniture" harry says

"our house our furniture" stated liam putting hislegs back on the table an inch away from harrys 

"but who does all the work"asked edward

"not fucking you nor you" chimed in zayn sitting up and facing the twins as he points at them.

"if it wasn't for us neither of you would be here being able to be lovey dovey with each other" said edward as he smirks when both zayn and liam both sit up on the couch and sit about two inches away from each other.

"yeah well you wouldn't-" liam was cut off by niall

"oi if you don't shut the fuck up i'm going to cut your tongue out i'm trying to watch here" said the angry irish man. with that being said all the boys got quiet they knew when not to push the fake blondes buttons and when football was on it was one of those don'ts.

when the game was over the boys started talking again."i want someone patrolling the school when louis is there" said edward the boys just looked at the man like he was crazy "what" he asked confused on why all eyes except harry were on him.

"n-nothing" said liam as he shook himself out of the trance like state.

"actually we want someone there with him" said harry getting another look from the boys like he too was crazy.

"alright if someone doesn't tell us why you are looking at us like we grew three fucking heads you are all getting a goddamn bullet in your legs now what it is" asked edward the man was getting pissed.

"never seen you care so much about someone before do you have feelings for him" asked niall getting a slap on the head from both zayn and liam.

"you don't just fucking ask them that"stated zayn

"why the fuck not we were all thinking it i just said it" niall said as he rubbed his head.

"harry and edward don't have feelings c'mon now" liam said

"exactly thank you liam said edward nodding his head at liam who just smiled proud back"and no just don't need him running away have plans with him" edward said.

"now niall how do you feel about going back to school"asked harry

"eh" said niall shrugging his shoulders he doesn't have a problem with it actually he wouldn't mind they haven't done anything action worthy in awhile and maybe he won't be so bored anymore just staying at the house.

"great you start tomorrow " said harry with a clap of his hands as he makes his way upstairs "now if you'll excuse me i'm going to nap before i go pick up prince from school in four hours"harry said completely oblivious to the pet name that had slipped out but the other three boys didn't "i'm going to join harry so goodnight or morning whatever it is." said edward as he too disappeared upstairs leaving the three boys alone downstairs thinking about what the blue eyed boy was doing to their bosses even if the two dumbarses weren't aware of it.


	11. Chapter 10

Louis POV 

"louis is your ride here yet" asked chuck.

chuck is my special aid i have never been to school before this is my first year ever which happens to be my freshman year i don't know how to read nor do i know anything else that the this hell hole tries to teach me so i have chuck he's a uni student who helps me with whatever i need well he's suppose to but he just sits in the back with me on his phone he just pretends to help me when the teachers are near us he says he is only here because i has to be or he would have got kicked out of uni this was his second choice.

"um yeah it is" i say as i point towards a random parked car hoping he believes me i don't really want him to wait with me.

"ok i'll see you tomorrow champ" he says as he walks down the sidewalk and to his car leaving.

i sat and waited for about five minutes after chuck left in a comfortable silence waiting for edward and harry who were suppose to be here 10 minutes ago only to be ruined by jake walking over to me while saying my name.

"louis baby why are you sitting out here"he asked as he sits down beside me wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer towards him and i try not to flinch away as he does

"i'm just waiting for my ride" i say back to him.

"oh i can take you home" he says.

"it's fine my um uncles are coming to get me" i say remembering what i had told him earlier.

"louis babe i'm trying to be nice" he says as his grip on me gets harder to where it hurts and i have to bite my lip to hold back a whimper.

"i know i'm sor-" i was cut off by a deep low voice.

"why do you have your hands on louis" the voice asked and i looked up to see harry standing in front of us with a emotionless face but stern tone to his voice and behind him is his and edwards shared hummer with edward in the driver seat staring at jake and if looks could kill jake would be a goner.

"oh um hi sir i'm jake louis's boyfriend" jake says as he lets go of me and stands up straight offering his hand to harry who just looks at it like it's the most disgusting thing ever ignoring it and turning towards me "lets go" is all he says before he walks back towards the car.

i grab my bag and stand up leaving without a word to jake as i climb in the back of the hummer before edward is driving off.

we sat in silence until edward spoke up "who was that touching you louis" he asked eyes still on the road. before i got a chance to speak i was interrupted by harry "it's his boyfriend" he says voice as cold as ice as he looks out the window.

"you have a boyfriend" edward ask voice as cold as harry's and his knuckles turning as he grips the wheel tighter why are they acting like this i think to myself.

"no" i say because no i do not have a boyfriend jake isn't my boyfriend. boyfriends don't abuse and rape you.

"that's not what he thinks" says harry as he scoffs.

"i know" is all i say because we have arrived at the house and i just want to go in and cuddle myself under my duvet.

i go to open my door but i can't because it's lock edward and harry get out fine and then i realize they must of had put on the child locks arseholes i think to myself as harry opens my door from the outside i go to climb out but harry grabs my wrist to help me down i get out but as i step on the ground my shoe slips causing me to slip and for harry's grip on my wrist to tighten trying to keep me from falling the but pressure on my wrist makes me cry out in pain.

i stand up gaining my balance back and look up to see harry staring down at me with eyebrows furrowed and concentrated look on his face and he looks like he's about to say something but before he does i pull my arm away from him and make my way to the door and upstairs.

i make it in and i'm halfway up the stairs before i'm stopped by edwards voice.

"kitchen NOW louis" he says as i turn around to see him standing there with harry, harry has both his hands on his hips and his eyebrows furrowed while staring at me and edward has one hand on his hip and his other arm is extend and he his pointing towards the kitchen with one eyebrow raised as saying are you just going to stand there staring at me or do i need to take you myself .

i sigh and make my way back downstairs and towards the kitchen. i walk in and see the boys they look up and smile at me until edward and harry storm in looking pissed and their smiles turn into looks of confusion looking at me in which i just shrug my shoulders because i have no clue what is about to happen or why they are so mad.

"pull up your sleeves" edward says and then i start freaking out i can't let them see my wrist they'll think i'm pathetic.

"w-what" i stutter out trying to blink away my tears threatening to spill out.

"you heard him do it NOW LOUIS" harry says getting louder him and edward are both staring at me with anger written all over their faces and the other three boys are looking back and forth between us looking confuse as hell.

"w-w-why" i say as the tears start coming down making my vision blurry.

they don't say anything thing they both just stomps over to me and harry grabs my arms ehile edwards rolls the sleeves on my arms up uncovering my scar covered wrists.

the other three boys all gasp and harry is still holding my arms and edward is standing in front of me.

"why are you doing that to yourself louis." asked liam breaking the silence.

i just cry harder while shaking my head they weren't suppose to know they weren't suppose to find out now they are going to hate me more than they already do now they'll think i 'm just a pathetic fag jake and my dad were right i'm nothing.

edward walks over to one of the drawers yanking it open and grabbing a bag out of it and then slamming it shut i can't tell what's in the bag until he walks closer and throws it on the island in the middle of the kitchen making my eyes widen they were my blades how did they find those?

"w-w-where did you get those" i ask my eyes never leaving the bag.

"we checked your room while you were at school after i grabbed you earlier and you cried out i got curious and then harry said he saw something on your wrist this morning and you crying out when harry grabbed you trying to help you up confirmed our guest that you were self harming" edward said while staring down at my wrist like the other boys.

"you went threw my room my stuff" i yelled anger suddenly boiling through me.

edwards eye darkened as i yelled out then he looked back up at me staring me directly in the eyes.

"this is my house you are staying in one of my rooms if i want to go through your shit i will do you understand" he says as he towers over me now making me look him up in the eyes.

i gulp the anger in me suddenly vanished "yes" i say quietly.

he doesn't say anything he walks back towards the island grabbing the bag and opening it up and pulling out a blade then walking back towards me.

"here" he says moving the blade in front of me gesturing for me to take it making my eyes go wide.

"what" i ask 

"you want to self harm then here do it in front of all of us" he says grabbing my hand and putting the blade in it and stepping back.

"do it louis" says harry.

"are you fucking serious he's not going to do that louis don't" said liam stepping towards me only to be stopped by edward.

"if you move any closer i will fucking shoot you if he can do it in his ensuite upstairs then he could do it here in front of us" says edward

"louis don't what the fuck guys we are suppose to stop him not encourage him to fucking do it" says zayn 

"don't fucking make him do it" said niall

"all three of you shut the fuck up and listen we are the bosses not you say another word and i won't hesitate to put a bullet in all fucking three of you." snapped harry making me jump.

"do it louis listen to them" 

"you know you want to"

"remember what jake said no one wants you"

"harry and edward don't even like you"

"they want to see you in pain too"

and with that being said i grabbed the blade and made five fresh new cuts along my arm. when i got done i look down at my arm and break i collapse onto the ground and i cry i just sit there and cry with my knees to my chest and my arms resting on my knees and my face hidden in my arms thinking about how pathetic i am. 

i just keep crying into my arms even when i feel arms wrap around me and i'm being lifted up and put into someones arms bridal style i continue to cry and just hide my face into whoever is carrying me chest while they carry me up the stairs and into a room.

its not until i'm being sat down on a counter by a sink that i realize that the person that carried me up the stairs was harry and i'm in harrys and edwards ensuite.

they are both standing in front of me that is until edward turns around and walks to cabinet that's by the toilet grabbing a clear bottle with clear liquid in it and bandage wrapping and harry grabs a wash cloth and turns to the sink wetting the cloth.

harry rings out the cloth of extra water and comes back to me grabbing my wrist and patting at my cuts trying to clean up the dried blood when he getss it all wiped off he switches spots with edward and grabs a new dry cloth and stands where edward was.

without warning edwards pours the bottle of liquid on my cut s making me scream out in pain only to have harry running his hands through my hair telling me to stop screaming and its alright. edward grabs the cloth from harry and he repeats the action his brother did and pats the cuts dry and then wraps my wrists up when he's done.

when everything is put back up and harry puts the clothes into a waste basket under the sink they are both back in front of me staring down at me making me put my head down. only to be brought back up by edward.

"why do you do it louis" asked edward

"the voice" is all i whisper out.

"what voice louis" asked harry

"the voice that tells me the truth"i say trying to look everywhere other than the set of green eyes staring at me.

"and what would that be louis" asked edward.

"that no one loves me that i don't mean anything to anyone i'm fat ugly fag that won't mount up to anything." i say quietly coming out a whisper.

"none of those things are true louis" said harry

"yes they are" is all i say back.

"look at me louis" edward says and i do i look up at his beautiful green eyes that look like they have tears in them.

"none of those things are true i can you that louis you've only been here for what three days and those boys downstairs already think the world of you. i have never seen them care and be so affectionate towards someone and then you come along and they're like three big teddy bears."he says

"it's always been about work nothing has been more important then work but then you come along and you're all they talk about now." says harry

what he says makes me feel guilty i'm distracting the boys from work taking too much of their time being the burden that i am.

"m'sorry" i say as i look down with tears welling up in my eyes again 

"hey it's okay we didn't tell you that to make you feel bad we did it to prove that what the voice says isn't true". edward says he wipes the tears off my cheeks.

"that's not what jake says" i whisper out not meaning to let that slip out i only thought it, it wasn't suppose to come out i pray that the twins didn't hear it but the way their first curl up tells me that they did.

"is jake the boy that was with you today"asked harry

"yes" i say

"why are you with him louis" asked edward.

"i don't want to be but he makes me" i say

"how does he make you louis"asked harry 

"he beats me if i try to leave and he tells me i deserve what my d-d-dad d-did to me and he d-d-does it to" i say feeling the tears well up again as i try to tell them what jake does.

"and what does he and your dad do" edward ask

it's then that i know that i'm not ready to tell them what happened to me yet so i look up at them with pleading eyes begging them not to make me tell them and fortunately they understand.

"you don't have to tell us till your ready prince" harry says as he and edward steps forward and wraps their arms around me.

i just nod my head in acknowledgement and let myself be hold by edward and harry.

the other three boys just stand outside the ensuite door listening to everything that was said


	12. Chapter 11

Louis POV

'wake up sunshine"

"wake up"

"louis wake your lazy arse up"

I groan as I roll over to grab my phone to turn off the my alarm that the boys had recorded for me.

i turn the alarm off and roll back over on my back looking up at the ceiling running my hands through my hair stopping and looking at my bandage wrists remembering everything that happened yesterday. I confessed a lot of stuff to the twins that i didn't mean to slip out.

now I don't want to go down and face them or the boys after they had cleaned up my wrist i had stayed in my room for the rest of the day so I didn't see the boys for the rest of the day yesterday.

i get up out of bed and make my way to my ensuite i go to the sink and look at my reflection of a sad broken boy before I wash my face and brush my teeth making my way back into my room.  
finding edward and harry sitting on my bed looking at me.

"um morning" i sheepishly say

"niall will be attending school with you now." said edward.

I didn't know what to say or why which i kinda figured it was because of some of the stuff i had let slip out so i simply just nod and walk towards my closet putting an outfit together for school.

"after school we have made arrangements for you to be checked up on by a doctor." edward said.

i stop in my tracks everything i knew i shouldn't have told them the stuff i had but i caught up in the moment not being able to filter what i had let slip and now they think i'm crazy that i'm just a freak. i'm to lost in thought not realizing my breaths picking up and that i can hardly breathe the room is spinning and i lose my balance i don't know what's happening i just feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and i can hear voices but can't what make out what is being said.

"prince listen to me breathe with me." i hear and then my hand is put on to someones chest.

"breathe blue follow harry breathe with him" i hear edward say so i do i focus on the way harry's chest is rising and falling my breathing is slowly calming down. my vision comes back to me and i take in my surroundings i'm sitting on my bedroom floor in between edwards legs and my back on his chest with his arms wrapped around me and harry is sitting criss cross in front of us with my hand still on his chest following his breaths.

"are you okay now" harry ask as he let's my arm go.

"yeah" i say trying to get up only to have edwards arms get tighter around me.

"let harry help you up slowly" he says so i do he lets go of me and harry extends his arms out for me to take and i do i grab his forearms and he pulls me up and then edward next.

"we will be downstairs come down when you are all dress and ready okay?" said harry

"yeah okay" i say back and with that said they both walk out shutting the door on their way.

i undress and get redress in the outfit i picked out which was a tan jumper with some black skinnys and my vans. i go to the full body mirror behind my door and look at the broken boy looking back at me i sigh and ruffle my hair into a some what style and pushing my fringe across my forehead when i'm done i walk back to my night stand by my bed and grab my phone,headphones and bag and make my way downstairs.

i get to the bottom of the stairs and i hear the boys talking they were talking about niall starting school with me.

"niall you will be a junior" said harry

"why a junior?" asked niall

"because of the lack of teachers the school have most of the juniors and freshman have the same classes which the teacher will give the freshman their assignments for that hour and then they will work with the juniors." said edward

"i don't understand if your so worried about him then why don't you just take him out and teach him yourselves." said liam

"he wants to go the look in his eyes when he asked about it showed nothing but fear though so i really don't understand why he wants to go." said zayn

"maybe it was just because he thought maybe he would be punished or in trouble if he asked to leave"said niall

"or it's because of-" i didn't want the twins telling the boys what i had told them yesterday so i decided now would be a perfect time to make my self known.

i walk in a like i thought the conversation drops and everyone's attention is on me.

"morning lou breakfast is ready" said liam as he nods towards a plate of french toast and bacon with a cup of juice at the bar waiting for me.

"ok thanks" i mumble out as i walk over and sit feeling everyone's eyes on me as i do. i sit down and like yesterday edward and harry both sit with me on each side.

"eat blue" edward says when he notices i'm playing with my food instead of eating it.

"be a good boy prince and eat." says harry

i sigh as i cut a piece of the toast and start eating it takes me half an hour but i finish my breakfast with everyone watching me as i did.

i get up to take my plate to the sink only to be pushed back down by my shoulder by edward who takes my plate and does it for me.

"you aren't allowed to leave the bar after eating for twenty minutes" says harry

i nod my head yes as i look down tears welling in my eyes i knew i should of kept to myself i should of hid it better but i didn't i fucked up and now the boys and the twins think i'm a crazy freak my dad was right i am a fuck up i don't deserve to be here i should of have died when i was suppose to.

"yeah you should have"

"you should be gone louis"

"mark should have finished you that night"

"no one wants you here"

the voice says i shake my head trying to get rid of it but it won't leave i start to cry and whispering to myself.

"stop you aren't real" i whisper over and over to myself.

"hey louis whats the matter" zayn asked crouching down to my height.

"make it stop it won't stop"i say as tears run down my cheeks and my hands over my ears.

"what won't stop bud" zayn asked

"the voice please make it stop" i say as i look at him with pleading eyes.

"hey prince look at me" harry say as he too crouches down to my height making me look at him.

"don't look at zayn his ugliness will rub off on you" harry said.

i couldn't help the giggle that had escaped past my lips only to have all the boys in front of me beaming back at me.

"hey i am not ugly don't even start with me styles at least i don't look like a frog." zayn says back crossing his arms on his chest.

and again i couldn't help the giggle that had escaped.

"oi we look like and let me tell you one thing i do NOT look like a frog" says edward

"yeah you're right a frog is better looking than you" said liam earning a glare from edward.

"watch it payno" edward mumbles as he crosses his arms on his chest and looks away pouting.

"haha that was good" said niall laughing.

"shut it white bread"edward said

"m'sorry froggie"niall said bursting out laughing 

causing me to laugh with him the voice gone and forgotten. 

"hey there you are prince remember what we said the voice doesn't tell you the truth it lies." says harry.

"what did it say this time blue?" asked edward

"it told me i wasn't wanted around that no one wants me here." i say leaving the thing about my dad out not wanting to have to explain what mark had did to me or at least tried to do.

"hey that's not true we love having you here lou" said liam 

"yeah sunshine you're my favorite person in this room"said niall

"wow thanks niall i'll remember that" said zayn

"we're the reasons you are alivemay i remind you" said edward and harry in unison causing the two to glare at each other.

"thanks mate i feel the love only known you eight years but hey its nothing" said liam

causing me to giggle again and everyone beaming at me it's then i notice that the twins have dimples without thinking i reach out to edward and pokes his causing his smile to get wide. i look over to harry and do the same thing to him causing his smile to get wide also. i sit their and continue to poke their dimples. 

oblivious to the boys that have their mouths wide open and shock written all over their faces. they close their mouths and watch the cold hearted meanest cruelest men they have ever met with nothing but fond on their face as the little blue eyed boy pokes their dimples. whatever this boy is doing to their bosses the boys have no problem with it. they just hope their bosses realizes the feelings that they have for this boy even know they know that they won't admit to anyone nor them selves this little blue eyed is going to be the death of them all but in a good way. 

they hope.


	13. Chapter 12

Louis POV

'wake up sunshine"

"wake up"

"louis wake your lazy arse up"

I groan as I roll over to grab my phone to turn off the my alarm that the boys had recorded for me.

i turn the alarm off and roll back over on my back looking up at the ceiling running my hands through my hair stopping and looking at my bandage wrists remembering everything that happened yesterday. I confessed a lot of stuff to the twins that i didn't mean to slip out.

now I don't want to go down and face them or the boys after they had cleaned up my wrist i had stayed in my room for the rest of the day so I didn't see the boys for the rest of the day yesterday.

i get up out of bed and make my way to my ensuite i go to the sink and look at my reflection of a sad broken boy before I wash my face and brush my teeth making my way back into my room.  
finding edward and harry sitting on my bed looking at me.

"um morning" i sheepishly say

"niall will be attending school with you now." said edward.

I didn't know what to say or why which i kinda figured it was because of some of the stuff i had let slip out so i simply just nod and walk towards my closet putting an outfit together for school.

"after school we have made arrangements for you to be checked up on by a doctor." edward said.

i stop in my tracks everything i knew i shouldn't have told them the stuff i had but i caught up in the moment not being able to filter what i had let slip and now they think i'm crazy that i'm just a freak. i'm to lost in thought not realizing my breaths picking up and that i can hardly breathe the room is spinning and i lose my balance i don't know what's happening i just feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and i can hear voices but can't what make out what is being said.

"prince listen to me breathe with me." i hear and then my hand is put on to someones chest.

"breathe blue follow harry breathe with him" i hear edward say so i do i focus on the way harry's chest is rising and falling my breathing is slowly calming down. my vision comes back to me and i take in my surroundings i'm sitting on my bedroom floor in between edwards legs and my back on his chest with his arms wrapped around me and harry is sitting criss cross in front of us with my hand still on his chest following his breaths.

"are you okay now" harry ask as he let's my arm go.

"yeah" i say trying to get up only to have edwards arms get tighter around me.

"let harry help you up slowly" he says so i do he lets go of me and harry extends his arms out for me to take and i do i grab his forearms and he pulls me up and then edward next.

"we will be downstairs come down when you are all dress and ready okay?" said harry

"yeah okay" i say back and with that said they both walk out shutting the door on their way.

i undress and get redress in the outfit i picked out which was a tan jumper with some black skinnys and my vans. i go to the full body mirror behind my door and look at the broken boy looking back at me i sigh and ruffle my hair into a some what style and pushing my fringe across my forehead when i'm done i walk back to my night stand by my bed and grab my phone,headphones and bag and make my way downstairs.

i get to the bottom of the stairs and i hear the boys talking they were talking about niall starting school with me.

"niall you will be a junior" said harry

"why a junior?" asked niall

"because of the lack of teachers the school have most of the juniors and freshman have the same classes which the teacher will give the freshman their assignments for that hour and then they will work with the juniors." said edward

"i don't understand if your so worried about him then why don't you just take him out and teach him yourselves." said liam

"he wants to go the look in his eyes when he asked about it showed nothing but fear though so i really don't understand why he wants to go." said zayn

"maybe it was just because he thought maybe he would be punished or in trouble if he asked to leave"said niall

"or it's because of-" i didn't want the twins telling the boys what i had told them yesterday so i decided now would be a perfect time to make my self known.

i walk in a like i thought the conversation drops and everyone's attention is on me.

"morning lou breakfast is ready" said liam as he nods towards a plate of french toast and bacon with a cup of juice at the bar waiting for me.

"ok thanks" i mumble out as i walk over and sit feeling everyone's eyes on me as i do. i sit down and like yesterday edward and harry both sit with me on each side.

"eat blue" edward says when he notices i'm playing with my food instead of eating it.

"be a good boy prince and eat." says harry

i sigh as i cut a piece of the toast and start eating it takes me half an hour but i finish my breakfast with everyone watching me as i did.

i get up to take my plate to the sink only to be pushed back down by my shoulder by edward who takes my plate and does it for me.

"you aren't allowed to leave the bar after eating for twenty minutes" says harry

i nod my head yes as i look down tears welling in my eyes i knew i should of kept to myself i should of hid it better but i didn't i fucked up and now the boys and the twins think i'm a crazy freak my dad was right i am a fuck up i don't deserve to be here i should of have died when i was suppose to.

"yeah you should have"

"you should be gone louis"

"mark should have finished you that night"

"no one wants you here"

the voice says i shake my head trying to get rid of it but it won't leave i start to cry and whispering to myself.

"stop you aren't real" i whisper over and over to myself.

"hey louis whats the matter" zayn asked crouching down to my height.

"make it stop it won't stop"i say as tears run down my cheeks and my hands over my ears.

"what won't stop bud" zayn asked

"the voice please make it stop" i say as i look at him with pleading eyes.

"hey prince look at me" harry say as he too crouches down to my height making me look at him.

"don't look at zayn his ugliness will rub off on you" harry said.

i couldn't help the giggle that had escaped past my lips only to have all the boys in front of me beaming back at me.

"hey i am not ugly don't even start with me styles at least i don't look like a frog." zayn says back crossing his arms on his chest.

and again i couldn't help the giggle that had escaped.

"oi we look like and let me tell you one thing i do NOT look like a frog" says edward

"yeah you're right a frog is better looking than you" said liam earning a glare from edward.

"watch it payno" edward mumbles as he crosses his arms on his chest and looks away pouting.

"haha that was good" said niall laughing.

"shut it white bread"edward said

"m'sorry froggie"niall said bursting out laughing 

causing me to laugh with him the voice gone and forgotten. 

"hey there you are prince remember what we said the voice doesn't tell you the truth it lies." says harry.

"what did it say this time blue?" asked edward

"it told me i wasn't wanted around that no one wants me here." i say leaving the thing about my dad out not wanting to have to explain what mark had did to me or at least tried to do.

"hey that's not true we love having you here lou" said liam 

"yeah sunshine you're my favorite person in this room"said niall

"wow thanks niall i'll remember that" said zayn

"we're the reasons you are alivemay i remind you" said edward and harry in unison causing the two to glare at each other.

"thanks mate i feel the love only known you eight years but hey its nothing" said liam

causing me to giggle again and everyone beaming at me it's then i notice that the twins have dimples without thinking i reach out to edward and pokes his causing his smile to get wide. i look over to harry and do the same thing to him causing his smile to get wide also. i sit their and continue to poke their dimples. 

oblivious to the boys that have their mouths wide open and shock written all over their faces. they close their mouths and watch the cold hearted meanest cruelest men they have ever met with nothing but fond on their face as the little blue eyed boy pokes their dimples. whatever this boy is doing to their bosses the boys have no problem with it. they just hope their bosses realizes the feelings that they have for this boy even know they know that they won't admit to anyone nor them selves this little blue eyed is going to be the death of them all but in a good way. 

they hope.


	14. Chapter 13

Louis POV

"Okay blue c'mon we got to get you and niall to school a little bit early we have a meeting with the principle." edward says as he lifts me up off the bar and onto the ground. i didn't think anything about the fact that the twins have a meeting with the principle just assuming that it was for niall. boy was i wrong.

when we got to the school i went to open my door but like yesterday it locked so i sat there until harry had gotten out of the car and came back to my door opening it for me and edward picking me up like a child out of the car. 

when i'm put onto the ground i look up and immediately blush everyone is watching me and the twins.

"c'mon prince" harry says as he puts his hand on my lower back guiding me to the school building.

"you too niall" he says turning around as do i seeing niall walking behind us with a pout on his face with edward holding his hand and walking with him with a grin on his face as niall looks down at the ground in embarrassment.

when we walk through the school doors like outside all attention is immediately on me the twins and niall as we are walking through the halls i can't help but hear the whispers between some of the students.

"is that tomlinson"

"jake's not going to be happy about this"

"who's the new kid with him"

"do you think he fucks those guys?"

"probably he's a slut he fucks anything he can"

i try to block out the mean things they are saying and push back the tears that threaten to come out i just hope that harry and edward don't hear them and think i'm more of a freak then they already do.

suddenly we come to a stop and i look up confuse we aren't at the office yet then i hear edward talking so i turn around with harry doing the same and my eyes widen he's talking to the group that were whispering those mean things about me.

harry walks closer to edward and them so now i can hear what edward is saying clearly he currently has a boy that i recognized as jake best mate blake pinned to a locker.

"if i hear another thing about my louis come out of your mouth i won't hesitate to end you do you understand." asked edward he's completely fuming at this point.

"Y-y-yes sir" blake stutters out then he is being dropped to the floor then edward turns to face the rest of the group.

"same for you guys and the rest of this school say anything about ir to him do anything to him i won't hesitate to end you all louis does not belong to jake he isn't jakes do you understand?" he shouts making me and the rest of the people in the hallway jump besides niall and harry who looks unfazed.

a chorus of 'yes sir' is heard 

"good now have a good day" edward says through gritted teeth then edward turns towards me and harry walks up to us fist clench and breathing heavy when his eyes land on me his fist slowly unclench and his breathing calms.

"C'mon prince blue" he says as reaches me and harry and like harry he puts his hand on my lower back guiding me the rest of the way to the office.

before we go into the office harry stops me he looks down at me and asks for jakes last name i didn't think anything of it so i give it to him "it's mathews" i tell him he gives me a slight nod then we walk into the office.

"harry and edward styles we have a meeting with mr.cowell" says edward in a buisness like tone.

the secretary looks take back a bit by the tone of his voice but then shakes her like she's getting rid of bad memories.

"uh yes the styles um please have a seat and mr.cowell will be with you in a second" she says 

"one more thing can you call jake mathews to the office too" asked harry making my body stiffen i start to panic why do they want jake?why does he have to be here?he's going to get mad seeing me with them! edward notices my state of panic and he walks me over to one of the chairs where he sits and sits me down on his lap.

"hey hey look at me prince blue nothing is going to happen to you okay we won't let him near you" he says i look up into his eyes and see nothing but honesty i calm down a bit and nod my head i put my head in the crook of his neck.

edward is taken back a bit not use to showing affection nor recieving it by anyone other than harry but he can't help that a little bit of him likes it but he quickly pushes it away he can't and will not have feelings for this boy so he simply just pats his back.

i poke my head out of edwards neck and see harry walking over to us with niall behind him with a piece of paper in his hand which i assume is his schedule. they both take a seat next to us harry on the right and niall on the left.

The office door opens and walks in jake my body visibly begins to shake edward starts rubbing his hand in circles on my back in attempt to calm me down. when jake turns around he makes eye contact with me and i see nothing but anger in his eyes and he balls up his fist and starts walking towards me but is stopped by harry putting his arm out in front of me.

"if you value your life i highly suggest you walk away before i put a bullet in you." says harry in calm but scary tone jakes eyes widen but he walks to the other side of the room and takes a seat in the chair right across from me.

"so you're louis' uncles" he asked making me flush i put my head down as edward and harry look at me with a raised eyebrows.

"uncles hm" edward whispers in my ear i nod my head yes as i look up at him he has a raised eyebrow and an amused look on his face.

"he got jealous yesterday and i had panic" i say hoping that edward doesn't say anything but it seems the world is against me.

"no we aren't his uncles" harry says glaring back at jake.

"you lied to me you little-" jake was cut off by edward and at this moment i'm glad that the waiting chairs are behind the secretary and i'm sitting in edwards lap blocking the view of the gun that edward currently has pointing at jake.

"finish that sentence i dare you it won't be the only thing that will get finished today." he says as his knuckles turn white because of the hard grip he has on the gun.

jakes eyes once again widen but he shuts his mouth and looks away edward puts the gun back in his holster hidden under his jacket.

a minute later mr.cowells door opened and he summons all of us in his office including jake who has a confused look on his face as he looks at me i just shrug my shoulders climbing off edwards lap because i too have no clue what's going on.

once we are in his office with niall sitting in the middle facing mr.cowells desk and me on his left and jake on his right and harry and edward behind me.

"well lets start off with niall first welcome niall to our school we hope you have a great year here" he says as he speaks to niall niall tells him 'thanks' and shakes his hand cowells attention is on the twins.

"what seems to be the problem mr.styles's" he says to the twins

"we don't want louis anywhere near mr.mathews any classes they have together we want one them to be removed if we hear that he even talked to louis looks in his direction we will have a lawsuit against this school due to lack of safety towards the students." says harry in his buisness like tone.

"yes sir we will have that fixed immediately for you sirs." mr.cowell says 

"good now that will be all have a good day mr.cowell" edward says then he and edward pat both mine and niall shoulders signaling for us to c'mon we both bend down grab our bags and leave an angry jake and stunned cowell behind.

we walk out of the office and into the hallway harry and edward both turn towards us and look down at me.

"we will be here after school in the same spot we were yesterday for you both,don't forget your appointment after okay?" harry says.

"yes sir" i say back.

"good boy" the twins say in unison making both of them glare at each other before they turn to niall.

"You will be getting a raised for this but if anything happens to him you will get a bullet between your eyes understand?" edward says causing niall to roll his eyes.

"yes i understand he's my number one priority" says niall making both the twins nod their heads in appreciation.

"okay goodbye we will be here at three-thirty be their not one minute late harry says.

"be good prince blue if jake approaches or even talks to you tell niall or text us if you can't get to him do you understand?" edward says

"yes i understand" i say as i roll my eyes.

"cut the sass prince this is for your safety" says harry.

"okay" i say 

"alright go get an education whitebread you need it" says edward ruffling nialls hair.

"you to prince blue" the twins say in unison once again glaring at each other.

"stop that just cause you're my brother doesn't mean i won't shoot you" says edward .

"I said it first but do it in the heart though i want see how fast i'll recover this time" says harry 

making me confused what did he mean how fast he'll recover this time i'm snapped out of my thoughts be niall.

"okay we have to get to our classes now" he says as he drags me away from the arguing twins.

what did he mean recover faster? I push the thought away as i get to my first class leaving me to think about what harry meant by what he said all day.


	15. Chapter 14

Louis POV

the school day was dragging on really slow it's currently lunch time i usually spend hiding in the restroom in a stall but since niall is here and we have the same lunch period i will be sitting in the cafeteria with him.

i'm currently waiting at my locker for him like he told me to playing a game that zayn had downloaded on my phone it's a car racing game. i was in the middle of trying to make it to second place until i was roughly pinned up to my locker causing my phone to fall to the ground.

when i look up i'm met with very angry eyes that belong to jake.

"first you lied to me and then you get your boyfriends to take you away from me" he says very angrily i whimper out in pain as he throws a blow to my stomach making his grip on my shoulder get harder there is likely going to be a bruise there tomorrow. he kept throwing blows to my gut.

he finally lets me go causing me to slide down to the ground only to have him kick me over and over on my ribs at this point i'm crying in pain begging him to stop.

"boyfriends aren't here to save you now are they" he asked as he send a swift kick to my ribs feeling ten times harder then the others he clench my eyes shut as he keeps going and going until i don't feel him anymore i open my eyes to be met with the sight of niall on top of jake straddling him throwing punches at his face.

"louis call the twins" niall yells as he continues pummeling jakes face with a crowd watching and whispering to their friends.

i look for my phone and once i spot it i crawl over to it not being able to move very much with my body aching in pain. i pick it up and go to contacts until edward comes up first so i immediately click his name and wait for him to pick up he did on the second ring.

"louis lou what's the matter" he asks you can hear ruffling around like he's getting up but what caught my attention was the female voice in he back 'eddie you didn't finish come back' and then harry telling whoever it was to shut up a pang of hurt hits me which confuses me on why am i hurt by that.

"louis what is it" snapped edward snapping me out of my thoughts.

"j-j-jake a-a-and n-n-iall" i stutter out due to the fact my throat hurts from screaming and crying

"jake and niall what louis" snapped edward you can hear the irritation in his voice i probably interrupted something important.

"fighting-" is all i get out before i'm cut off by edward telling me he'll be here in ten minutes then hangs up.

i look up and see that niall and jake are still fighting they are both standing at this point niall has a bloody nose and busted lip and bloody knuckles but jake looks way worst he has blood all over his face and a crooked nose how he is still fighting and able to through punches still is surprising.

"where the fuck are the teachers" one guy asks and is answered by a girl standing by him.

"they are all in a meeting" she says

"what are they even fighting for" one girl ask that looks quite annoyed with the scene in front of her.

"why do you think tomlinslut" says the girl standing by the jock.

"i think he cheated on jake with the new kid they got along really well and they sat together and were with each other every moment they got" she says.

i was about to say something but was cut of by a roar of "MOVE" coming behind the group that were block the entrance everyone moved and harry,edward,zayn , and liam appeared liam grabbed jake and zayn grabbed niall. liam threw jake on the groung only to come back at liam trying to punch him in the face but liam dunks the punch and with one swift of his fist jake was out cold on the ground.

edward and harry were standing there fuming with clench fist

"LEAVE" shouted harry making everyone in the hallway scrambling to get out of the hallway leaving me,harry,edward,zayn,niall,and liam.

"what happened"asked edward

"i was walking towards louis locker where i told him to stay until i came to get him for lunch when i got there i saw that kid" niall said pointing towards jake who was on the ground waking up"kicking the shit out of louis so i came up behind him and pulled him off and then the fight broke out and i told louis to call one of you." niall said 

"louis what happened before niall came" asked zayn walking over to me only to pick me up like a child putting me on his hip making me wince out in pain because of my ribs. zayn notice and lifted my shirt up making everyone gasp and for me to slap his hands away putting my shirt down not wanting the boys to see my fat.

"what happened blue" edward asked walking over to me moving my fringe out of my eyes.

"h-he pinned me on the locker and started punching me becuase i lied to him about you guys being my uncles." i say with tears streaming down my face only to be wiped off by harrys thumb.

"he-he-" i was cut off by a groan making everyones head snap towards jake who was sitting up and groaning rubbing his eyes when he looks up and see the boys and me his eyes widen and he jumps up about to run only to be stopped by liam who grabbed the back of his shirt.

"no so fast we want a word with you"he says as he turns jake towards harry and edward and liam puts jake's back to his chest and holds his arms to his sides.

"tell me why the fuck you thought not only hitting louis was okay but hitting one of our best mates as well huh" asked harry in a calm scary tone obviously being able to control his anger better than edward.

"i-i-i m'sorry"jake says as he looks down at the ground.

"oh you will be when we are done with you" say edward 

"zayn take louis to his locker and help him clean it out and then meet us in the office" says harry before his attention is back on jake as is everyone else.

"yes sir" zayn says as he walks down the hallway after i told him where my locker is.

"whats your combo" he ask as we reach my locker

"155204" i tell him he gives me a slight nod and puts my code in. my bag is in my locker and my locker is pretty empty other than a few notebooks and folders which he just shoves in my bag and leaves the textbooks that i had in there. i notice zayn is really strong he was able to empty my locker and still hold my heavy body up.

when we get done he walks us to the office with my bag slung on his shoulder and me still in his arms.

"you can put me down i'm probably really heavy" i say as we make it to the office.

"louis are you serious you're light as a feather you like weigh nothing." he says i blush he's only saying that to not hurt my feelings i think to myself.

"m'heavy" i mumble out 

"you aren't now sh" he says as he pats me bum and walks into the office we hear harry and edward in mr.cowells office yelling.

"we'll wait out here"zayn says he walks over to the waiting chairs and sets me down in one before he takes the seat next to me.

we wait about five minutes before the door is swung open causing me to jump in my chair and zayn chuckles and pats my back harry and edward walk over to us and for the second time today i'm picked up again like a child and put on someones hip this time it's harry.

"tell me simon does this look like a couple teenagers 'rough housing'"edward says as he walks over to me lifting my shirt up causing mr.cowell,the secretary and a few other students who were in the room to gasp i quickly swat edwards hands away and put my shirt down .

"it's okay prince"harry whispers in my ear.

"m'fat" i whisper out harry looks like he's about to say something but was cut off by edward.

"and let's not forget louis is ten times smaller and he wasn't the only kid who got hit physically by jake." edward says still fuming.

"well who else was there" mr.cowell or simon asks.

"the new kid niall who went to the hospital because he got beat up so bad" edward said i blink in confusion niall only had a busted lip and bloody nose i was confused until i looked up and saw zayn who was behind simon with a smirk on his face he must have saw my confused expression because he winked at me and put his finger up to his mouth like he was telling me to shh. i quickly got the message and slightly nodded.

"well mr.mathews will be expelled" simon says.

"good we will be taking both louis and niall out of school have a good day mr.cowell."edward says coming over and taking me out of harry's arms and into his. 

"lets go boys"he say looking at harry and back to zayn who followed him out of the door.

"we're taking blue home" he says as we make our way out to the car.

so how is it so far decently good right?? leave feedback please means alot!!


	16. Chapter 15

Third Person POV

after arriving home the twins had taken louis up to his ensuite and edward ran a bath for him to help soothe his body and harry had grabbed a new change of clothes for him to wear after he gets out.

"if you need anything just yell for us ok?" edward says to the blue eyed boy who nods his head yes.

"alright we will leave you be now you can take your time you still have about four hours till your appointment" says harry. which was true the appointment wasn't until four but since they left the school at twelve they still had time to do whatever they needed or wanted to do.

"okay thank you for your help" louis tells the boys making them both smile in return.

"it's no problem prince blue." said edward

"why do you call me that." asked louis looking at the twins with his head tilted to the side and the twins want to coo at how adorable the small boy looks at the moment he looks like a confused little kitten but they hold it in because that would be very unprofessional for gang leaders so they simply just answer the lads question.

"well your eyes are blue and your favorite color is blue yes?" said harry.

"yes" louis says quite shocked on the fact the twins remember that.he remembers telling niall that blue was his favorite color.one day when they were watching a football game on the telly in between break niall started asking him questions favorite color was one of them in which he told niall it was in fact blue and green.edward and harry were there but was focus on the telly at least that's what he thought.

"and well and you're a prince" said edward

"m'not i'm just louis" the blue eyed boy mumbles out staring down at the ground.

"well just louis do you know what everyone calls us?" asked harry with his arms across his chest and body leaned up against the ensuite doorway and eyebrow raised.

"what" louis asked again looking like a confused kitten.

to be honest if you would have asked louis who were the styles twin and their gang were a week ago he would have told you he had no clue which is true he has never heard of them before. mark might be his dad but other than letting people use his son for their own needs anything gang related mark kept away from louis. louis only knew a few members of his fath-marks gang or clique.

"well louis to everyone besides those three boys downstairs and you we are known to everyone else as kings styles" edward said now in the exact same position as harry but on the opposite side.

"and since we are kings and you now belong to us you are a prince" harry says.

"i'm louis my own person i belong to no one" says louis standing straighter and arms across his chest now he looks like an angry kitten and once again the twins fight off the urge to coo.

edwards eyes darken as he steps closer to louis.

"oh but how wrong you're prince you belong to us now you say and do what we tell you one mess up and trust me you'll hate us well that's if you don't already and if you do you'll just hate us more." he says towering over the small blue eyed boy,arms across his chest still and looking down at louis eyes so dark they almost look black.

"y-yes"louis says trying to shrink in on himself growing uncomfortable under edwards hard stare.

"alright let's go edward and let louis take his bath" says harry from his spot in the doorway.

"yell if you need anything louis"he says and then they're gone with the click of the door shut leaving louis alone with his thoughts.

edward and harry both go downstairs and into the kitchen finding the boys zayn sitting on the island,liam leaning against the sink and niall at the bar sitting on a barstool each with beers in their hands.

"oi lads don't you think it's quite early for those" harry says nodding his head towards the bottle in zayns hand.

"since when did you start to give a fuck about how early it is to drink you drink 24/7" said liam handing each brother a beer and despite his comment harry opens it and starts drinking it same as edward.

"since they started falling in love" said niall casually taking a swig of his beer causing both harry and edward to spit theres' out of their mouths along with zayn and liam.

"what the fuck are you going to about over there"asked harry walking over to the paper towels to clean the mess he made on the island.

"we aren't falling in love" said edward wiping the beer that landed on his shirt off.

"whatever you say big guy" says niall "i see the way you guys look at him, the way you care for him, the way when louis walks in a room both your breathes hitch and it's like the world stops and you take in the beauty of the lad which i don't blame you he's gorgeous" said niall still drinking his beer while the other four boys just look at him like he's some alien freak with eight heads.

"watch it don't call him gorgeous i know he is but you don't get to call him that" said edward refering to nialls comment.

"and that" niall says throwing his hands up gesturing to edward "your jealousy when someone looks or even talks to him oh and all the pet names and the fact you old those kids today don't talk about and i quote MY louis" the fake blonde says.

"you know niallers right"said liam as he takes his shirt off because when zayn spit all of his onto liam causing his entire front to be wet and cover in beer.

"now that you point it out they haven't been the cold hearted selves they usually are they they have been n-n-nice"liam says he shudders at the part he calls the twins nice.

"They don't do nice it's quite disturbing actually and they haven't had that one chick here lately fucking her brains out." liam says causing the twins to smirk.

"the lad's changing you guys i like it i do but you are also gang leaders who can't have any risk and you know what will happen falling for the kid" said zayn

"zayn is right but we aren't falling for him at least i'm not i'm just helping the boy out and i don't get jealous and last say stupid shit like that again it's a bullet between your eyes." said edward chugging the last of his beer and getting a new one.

"you know you're all frog but no ribbit" niall said bursting out laughing out as his own joke.

"get cause they look like frogs." he says before bursting out laughing this time with zayn and liam doing the same leaving the bosses just standing there staring at their idiot friends but end up letting a small laugh escape past their lips they watch their friends with smiles on their faces and fond in their eyes no matter what happens these three lads will be their best mates no matter what and in the end they will do anything for them including taking a bullet for them or even give up their lives for these three idiots.

their smiles soon fades going back to the thoughts of what niall said they can't and aren't falling in love with louis yeah he's smart he's gorgeously beautiful, he's so small it's cute, he has a sassiness side that they have recently discovered and they love it, and his eyes damn those eyes they're like oceans you can easily just drown in them but they might be something that the twins might have no problem drowning in, but saying they love the boy is just crazy they're the styles the kings the cold hearted gang leaders they don't have feelings so surely they can't love him they l-l-like him yeah they like they really like him. The smile reappear on their faces as they look up at each other as they just mind leaked or something reading each other's thoughts they both nod in agreement as they both decided they just really like the boy.

"alright lads lets go take care of this problem down stairs." said edward clapping his hand and walking towards the basement door with harry by his side and the other lads following behind all in their gang modes meaning in 'fuck you i do what i want' kind of mood.

they make their way downstairs at the end of the steps is a long hallway and on each side of the hallway is six doors on each side and one at the end of the hallway each room is as big as harry and edwards room which is fucking huge by the way you could fit three king size beds in there and there would be alot of room still enough for another three and a couch and three dressers.

the last door is the boys favorite it's the room they kill everyone in.the sound proof walls capturing every scream, every cry,or plead they cause and in it is waiting their next victim jake.


	17. Chapter 16

"now tell me jake what makes you think you can touch our boy" asked edward. the three gang members and their two bosses were currently in their 'pain room' . while the the three lads were picking out weapons like they were children in a candy shop that would cause the lad the most pain while the two bosses were interrogating jake.

"he's not YOURS he's MY boyfriend." said jake angrily trying to loosen the ties around his wrist that currently have him strapped to the chair he's sitting in.

the twins eyes darken as they both walk towards jake like their body's are insync to one another. when they make it to jake they both grab one of the boys shoulder gripping hard.

harry extends his arm out with his hand wide open "zayn" the youngest twin says. the raven haired man excitedly made his way to his boss eyes lit up like a kid on christmas morning as he puts the biggest and sharpest knife that was in their knives collection in his bosses hand.

"this one boss it's perfect" he says as he steps back and let's harry examine it before it's being stabbed into jakes thigh making the lad cry out in pain making everyone grin evilly loving every scream and cry of pain that the lad is making.

"who's is he?" asked edward with a mocking tone as he looks down at the crying boy.

"he's mine" jake says only pissing the twins off more.

"LIAM" edward yells out extending his arm and opens his hand as if he's waiting for something to be put in it. 

like zayn liam walks over with excitement in his eyes handing edward his favorite pair of brass knuckles unlike harry who likes to torture his victims with knives,guns, etc, edward just likes beating the shit out of them till the person can't even recognize themselves.

and that is exactly what he did he swung and swung listening to the cracks of bones that broke his nose was badly crooked his jaw was completely slack the boys swear they saw at least seven teeth fly out of the boys mouth as edward kept swinging u...   
and that is exactly what he did he swung and swung listening to the cracks of bones that broke his nose was badly crooked his jaw was completely slack the boys swear they saw at least seven teeth fly out of the boys mouth as edward kept swinging usually he would have stopped by now but something the boy said lit a fire in him the words kept play over in his head ' he's mine,he's mine,he's mine,he's mine' the thought of louis being with anyone else other than him or his brother just pissed edward off now don't get him wrong doesn't mean he loves the blue eyed boy he's just simply his and harry's no one else's and he'll make sure everyone knows that. 

edward was to lost in thought and pummeling the boy that he hadn't notice the boy had passed out and that harry and liam were trying to pull him off niall ended up walking to the other side of the room only to turn around and lounge towards edward tackling him off jake.

"thanks niall" harry and liam said to the fake blonde.

"no problem always wanted to do that" he says with a proud smile on his face making the other three laugh and shake their heads.

when edward get's mad he blacks out so when he calms himself it's no surprise to the others that he's confused and asking why his head is throbbing in pain being caused by niall tackling him.

"you blacked out brother we had to tackle you to the ground to snap you back to reality." harry said extending his hand out to help his brother up who gladly takes it.

"which one did it"edward ask and well the boys knew what was coming next at least zayn did and that's why he through niall under the bus faster than you could blink.

"it was niall all him" zayn said pointing at the irish man frantically.

"okay"is all edward says before he is lounging at niall and before anyone can comprehend what is happening niall is on the ground groaning while holding his head and edward is sprawled out on top of him.

"get off of me arsehole i was only trying to help" niall says after liam and zayn helped him up after harry pulled edward up to his feet.

"well i was only showing you how pretty the ground look with an up close view"edward said shrugging.

"what are we going to do with him" liam asked pointing at a still passed out jake.

"kill him"harry and edward both say at the same time.

before anyone could move or reply back edward pulled out his gun and shot harry right in the heart like he said he would earlier if he said something the same time he did.

"what the fuck edward." said zayn staring at the green eyed man angry.

"calm down or your next he will be back and when he does tell him to come up and get ready for prince's appointment" edward says and with that he has disappeared out the room and up stairs to care to his prince.


	18. Chapter 17

"what the fuck edward" said harry as he burst into his and his brother's shared bedroom to see his brother sitting there at the edge of their bed with his signature smirk on his stupid smug face.

"oh hey it only" edwards says but stops to take a glance at his rolex watch that he had on "15 minutes impressive two minutes faster than last time" he says walking over to harry patting his shoulders.

"edw- wait you'd say two minutes faster that's impressive.wait a minute that's beside the point you shot me,me edward harry your brother your own blood the only person that has been by your side since you we were born and you fucking shot me." says a fuming harry.

"yes harry i did and it's not the first time and probably not the last." edward says in a bored like tone.

"fuck you edward where's my prince at" harry says glaring at his older brother.

"our prince and he's upstairs sleeping so leave him alone." says edward walking back to their bed and flops down onto it.

"when is spencer going to be here for louis."asked harry staring at the idiot on the bed.

"in forty-minutes why?"edward asked as he looks up to see harry holding a gun pointed towards him.

"for fucks sake harold" edward says before he shot back down to the bed.

"see you in a few brother" harry says as he walks out to find his blue.

************************************** 

"blue prince it's time to wake up" harry says as he gently shakes the small blue eyed boy awake.

"don't wanna"the small boy says 

harry smiles fondly before he picks louis up bridal style and to the lounge where he finds the other three lads who nod their heads at their boss before giving a fond smile towards the boy in his arms.

"where's edward" asked liam

"upstairs" harry answers back as he lays louis on the couch before zayn is at the small boys side planting kisses all over his face causing him to let out little giggles.

"why is he upstairs shouldn't he be here" said a confused niall all edward talked about was this appointment for louis and how it was important that they were all there for the boy and show nothing but support.

"oh well i-" harry was cut off by a grumpy edward walking in a new change of clothes.

"he fucking shot me" edward said coming over to his brother who he grabs.the boys think he's going to punch him well everyone but liam knowing what edward is about to do and stands correct when edward pulls harry into a tight hug and apologizes for his earlier actions then snogging the life out of him.

"oi okay okay we have seen enough" says zayn putting his hand over louis eyes blocking his view.

"oi twats separate" says niall 

"fuck off you fake irish leprechaun blonde" edward says after removing himself from harry making his way to louis whos eyes were still being blocked by zayn. crouching down to the boys height meeting eye level he slaps zayns hand away to look at the the boys beautiful eyes that he loves getting lost in.

"hey blue" edward says to the boy but when he reaches over to caress the boys cheek he flinches away he frowns at this "what's the matter blue"edward asks.

"h-h-harry shot you w-why" the blue eyed boy stutters out.

"oh um blue um we'll talk later okay?"edward says as he walks over to harry and the other lads.

"so we kinda forgot to mention to um prince that none of us can like sort of not die and now he's um kinda scared of me and harry" edward says while looking at his brother scratching the back of his neck in feeling like he's in an awkward situation.

"oh shit.fuck.fuck.i forgot about that" harry says rubbing his hand over his face in frustration.

zayn was about to speak up but was stopped when the doorbell suddenly went off.

"it's four spence still has thirty minutes he never comes early" said edward 

"maybe he has plans and needs to hurry" says no all shrugging his shoulders.

"maybe" harry murmurs.

"blue"harry calls out to the small boy who is still laying on the couch watching a disney movie niall turned on for him.

"yes"he says as he pauses his movie to look up at the three lads and the twins.

"can you come here prince there's someone we want you to meet" said edward.

and so he does louis gets off the couch and makes his way to both edward and harry who both guide him to the door.

"louis this is spencer" edward says as he opens open up the door only for harry and edward eyes to widen this is not spencer but before harry or edward can push louis out of sight or out of the way it happens to fast.

BANG


	19. Chapter 18

bang 

"ZAYN"edward yelled pushing louis towards him and away from the person trying to grab him "take him now" he says trying to make his way back to liam and niall who currently has the guy on the ground and harry on the ground holding his arm from being shot.

before edward could fully make it back to harry and the two other lads the door is burst open and in walks in mark tomlinson or iron heart bullet himself with five of his biggest guys right behind him all holding machine guns.

"where is he" asked mark looking at edward who has his hands behind his back holding his gun.

"where is who" he ask playing dumb with his head tilted to the side like he's confused.

"my son where the fuck is he" roared mark pulling his gun out pointing it at harry.

"tell me where he is or poor brother here will be laying in a pool of his own blood bleeding out in five minutes." mark says.

and even though they can't really die or at least be dead more than an hour at the most edward still has to play scared because well no one knows that except him harry and the three boys and soon louis.

"hold the fuck up you come into my house, one of your men shot m brother, you threaten my brother's life, all because you assume i have your fucking son." edward snaps as the his grip on the gun gets tighter. he knows he has the boy that is currently with zayn but when someone comes into his house and threaten his brother that lights something in him.

"are you telling me you don't have him" asked mark head tilted to the side and eyebrow raised with a gun still pointing at harry currently leaning up against a wall holding his wounded arm.

"no i don't have your son" edward said through gritted teeth.

"oh really well explain this then" mark says as he pulls out his phone showing edward a photo of the night the boys raided marks house the night of the party killing most of his men it was the boys running out of the house with louis in zayns arm towards their car.

edward made eye contact with harry who had a look of worry on his face shaking his head no suudenly an idea popped in edwards head.

"oh that twink yeah i did have him" he says 

"did what do you mean did where is he" snapped mark getting angry.

"why do you care so much huh you don't love him you treated him like a prostitute let men use him for THEIR pleasure,you abused him,you raped him,so tell me why the FUCK YOU CARE" edward said losing his calm thinking about the horrible shit mark did to his prince he's only sixteen he doesn't didn't deserve that shit.

while lost in thought edward nor the other boys didn't notice that three of marks men disappeared one upstairs,one downstairs,and one on the floor that they are currently on looking for louis who was currently sitting on a closet upstairs with zayn with one of marks men on his way up there.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE"mark roared shooting harry in the foot causing the man to let out a cry of pain. 

just because they can't actually die doesn't mean they can't feel pain. they still get broken bones and scars,bullet,and stab wounds and they can die but for like twenty minutes hour at it's most then they come back from the dead i guess you can call it that. none of them know why they can they just know they can at first it was just harry and edward who had the special gift but one day edward and liam got into it and edward did something he regretted and liam lost it and attacked edward. edward shot liam and freaked out so he did the only thing that came into his head he grabbed a needle from their 'med room' and took some of his blood and injected it into liam it worked and soon they did the same to all the boys.

"i sold him" edward says 

"you what" mark said stepping towards edward.

"i sold him you treat like a prostitute so i sold him like as a prostitute." edward says it got quite no one said anything until the silence was broken by a scream from upstairs and everyone knew who that screamed belong to louis.

"LOUIS" mark yelled as he and his two guards ran towards the scream with liam running after them niall staying behind with harry. edward was running after him to before he was stopped by harry.

"please don't let them take him edward please"harry says while looking up at his twin who was two inches taller than him.

"i won't he's ours" edward says and with that he bolted up the stairs gone within a blink.

edward made it upstairs to see zayn on the slumped up against a wall holding his leg that has been shot and liam standing in front of the door blocking the exit from mark and his guard who has louis thrown over his shoulder.

"put him down" edward roar

liam moved out of the way for edward to come in before making his way to zayn and picking the man up bridal style and running him downstairs to niall since he was doctor or at least had doctor experience since he went to med school after putting zayn down liam ran back upstairs to edward and louis.

"he's my son" mark says as he grabs louis from the guard and pulled him into his chest holdong a gun towards his head making the small boy cry harder than he was.

"come closer and then he won't be alive for you to save"mark says 

"really really you come here to take him and now you are trying to kill him wow father of the year congratulations." edward says clapping his hands.

"move" mark says once again pointing his gun towards edward.

"give me my prince back" edward said

"aw prince how cute i see you want him here to fuck him who is you using him now." marks says with a grin on his face.

"i'm not using anyone now GIVE HIM BACK." edward yells.

all the yelling between edward and his dad were scaring him making louis slip and he couldn't do that not in front of edward and liam and especially not in front of mark he remembers the last time he slipped with mark and it didn't well it ended with two broken ribs a broken leg and arm.

liam notice louis visibly shaking and crying so when mark was distracted he took a step closer trying to talk to louis calm him down before he went into his little space.

"lou,prince,louis" liam said getting nothing back from the small boy oblivious to the fact that him calling louis the pet names had cause him to slip. the small boy looked up at liam with big glossy eyes. 

"li-li louis is scared"louis said 

liam looked back at the small lad confused onto why he was talking like that. then something in his mind clicked he remembered when all the boys first met niall he used to do the same when he was overwhelmed he doesn't do it anymore the last time he did was about seven years ago.

"louis babe how old are you"he asked while mark and edward were still yelling at each causing the small boy to whimper.

louis held up five fingers.

"daddy"louis saud making everyone stop talking and all eyes were staring at him.

"daddy louis is scared"louis said looking up at mark being in space louis didn't realize what he was saying to mark even though mark told him to never call him that nor ever slip again.

"louis snap out of it come back NOW."mark said yelling at the boy only to have him break out crying.

"why is he acting like that" asked edward 

"he's a little you remember when niall first came around and acted the same way that's is how louis is" liam said answering edward.

"louis come back"mark said and before anyone knew he lift his hand back and brought the butt of the gun to louis forehead and hit him causing the small boy to fall to the ground unconscious making edward lose his shit.

"WHAT THE FUCK" he yelled and before marks guard could stop him liam had shot him in the back of the head and edward was pummeling marks face.

liam ran to louis picking him up bridal style and running downstairs with him sitting him downstairs on the couch next to zayn who had a bandage on wrapped around his leg and harry who was currently yelling at niall who was trying to get the bullet that one of mark's goon shot at him out of his arm.

"what the fuck happened." zayn asked pulling an unconscious louis onto his lap harry and niall quickly snapped their heads towards the boy. 

"what the fuck liam what happened"harry asked through gritted teeth 

"he's a little" liam said looking at the boys who had wide eyes.

"he slipped when mark and edward started yelling he said 'daddy louis scared' to mark and mark told him to come back and slip out of hit and him with the but of his gun.

"i'll kill him" harry said trying to get up only to be pushed back down by liam.

"calm down edward is upstairs beating the shit of him." liam said 

and with that being said he walked back up to check on his boss.

niall eventually got the bullet out of harrys harm stitching it back up and same with his foot he wrapped up both of his wounds before making his way to louis. he cleaned up the gash on his forehead before stitching him back up.

upstairs edward was still beating mark liam pulled him off and told him to go downstairs with harry and louis. edward reluctantly left after telling liam to dump marks body at marks warehouse where his gang would find him. liam made his way to mark and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder doing what his boss told him he left him at the warehouse door where you could hear some of the gang members talking in he knocked on the door before sprinting back to his car and hauling ass out.

marks second in command nathan opened the door to see the back of liams black challenger leaving and looking down to see his boss's unconscious body one thing going in his head revenge on the styles clan.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this book is also on wattpad for anyone who wants to read it there it has the sametitle and is under cannon03

Louis POV

i woke up to my head pounding making it hurt really bad causing me to let out a small whimper. when i try to sit up it only makes my head to hurt worse. i get up to go to my ensuite to only fall back down tripping over something when i look up see what i tripped over it was edward i look around to see that all the boys are sprawled out on my bedroom floor edward except harry i'm startled by a groan only to see that i was sitting ontop of harry's back.

i hurry up and get off of him backing away until my back its the wall.

"blue" harry says as he looks up at my bed to see me out of it i see the look of panic on his face till he turns and sees me against the wall.

"blue what are you doing" he ask head tilted to the side.

"i need to pee and i accidentally fell and tripped on edward landing on you m'sorry" i say as i put my head down waiting to be scold at.

"oh m'sorry blue we just wanted to be here for when you woke up how are you feeling" he asks me.

"me head hurts" i say letting at tear spill out.

"oh prince come here"he says he walks over to me and picks me up like a child taking me to my ensuite.

"you take your wee and then tell me when you're done okay?" he says to me

i nod my and then walks out shutting the door behind him the minute the door is shut i take me much needed wee when i'm done i walk to the sink and wash my hands before i open the door only to have harry falling in and onto the ground i tried to stop the giggle that wanted to slip past my lips by covering my mouth with my hand but was to late out as a string of giggles escape.

"you think that's funny" harry ask trying to fight off the smile trying to crept onto his face but fails.

"a little bit" i answer back 

"mhm i see" he says as he gets back up standing on his feet again walking over and picking me up like a child putting me on his hip before his hands attack my tummy making me let out little laughs "stop stop" i say in between my giggles.

"but i think it's funny don't you" he says as his big hands continue attacking me tummy.

"m'sorry for laughing i won't do it again" i say trying to contain my giggles

"you sure" he asks eye brow raised

"yes m'sure" i say nodding my head furiously 

"okay then"he says then he stops his tickling attacks on me tummy.

"alright well since it is-"he stops and glances at his rolex on his wrist identical to the one edward has on "it is five thirty and we rearranged your appointment for six we need to wake the boys." he says.

"isn't kinda late for a doctor visit" i ask 

"yeah well this doctor is the gangs doctor so he comes when we want him to he kinda has no say in it" harry says

i mouth an 'o' shape before the events hours earlier come flashing back to me all at once making my head hurt causing me to let out a cry.

"blue hey what's the matter" harry asked me.

"my head really hurt really badly louis head hurt" i say i start to panic i'm slipping i can't slip.

harry notice my state of panic as he starts rubbing circles on my back.

"hey hey blue it's okay we know bud we know" he says and then i start freaking out again how do they know.

"you slipped when your dad was here" harry asks answering my unheard question can he read minds or something 

"no blue you're saying everything out loud" he says with an amused smile on his lips.

"oh" i say

"it's okay prince we know how to deal with little's" harry says making tilt my head and look up at him.

"how" i ask curious on how they know how to

"when we first met niall he would slip into little space too, at first we didn't know what to do we found at that when a person is a little it's because their childhood was bad and they do it to have the childhood they wanted or because some people just like it and well niall had experienced a poor childhood and that was his escape when things got stress he had a caregiver but he didn't treat niall right when he went into space so niall ran away from him edward and liam found him one night when they were um taking care of some buisness and well with a fight with edward liam brought him home and we took care of him when he would slip i mean it's been about seven years since he has slipped but i think we still know some stuff so we could be able to take care of you when you slip." harry says while looking down at me.

"o-okay" i say

"alright well little one i say it's time to wake the boys up" harry says as he walks us out to my room where the boys are all still asleep on the ground zayn and liam in the corner sharing an aired up mattress and niall in the middle on one and edward and edward was laying on a blanket by my bed.

"you might want to cover you ears" harry said i was confused but still did it and when harry yelled i understood why he wanted me to cover my ears.

"WAKE YOUR LAZY ARSES UP MY PRINCE IS AWAKE" he yells with a huge grin on his face when all boys jumped up faster than a blink of an eye.

"what what is it"asked edward looking around the room to see what all the commotion was only to see his brother with a smug grin on his face holding his prince in his arms.

"did you not hear me i said my prince was awake so wake your lazy arses up his appointment is in ten minutes." said harry 

"i think you mean our prince is up"edward said walking to us only to take me out of harry's arms and into his.

"hello prince blue how was your sleep" he asked me all the pet names and attention is making me slowly go into my space.

"louis sleep good but louis head hurt" i say slipping more and more.

"i'm sorry prince"edward said kissing the top of my head 

"hey prince i need you stay big for an hour or so can you do that for me-" harry was cut off by edward sending him a glare and nodging his arm making the younger twin roll his eyes "can you do that for us" harry ask emphasizing on the us part.

i shake my head a couple times before i look back at the twins.

"okay" i say.

"good boy" they both say in unison

"goddamnit harry quit that" edward says

"it's not my fault you were going to say what i was going to say" harry says

"no i was-"edward was cut off by a voice from downstairs.

"edward,harry it's me spence i'm here for the appointment"yelled the voice from downstairs causing me to gulp i don't like doctors the last doctor i had raped me when my dad was out of the room.

"well let's go shall we"says harry as he leads the way downstairs me and edward following behind and the boys behind us.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a couple questions for the book it's finish but i'm editing it and redoing some stuff on it so i need or advice on how i should do it.
> 
> the first question would you want louis to stay innocent the whole book or the more the book went he eventually joins the gang and becomes really important to the group like he would have a special gift or talent that would be very important to the gang.
> 
> and second relationships which one do you want-ziall,niam,or ziam. please leave your thoughts in the comments leave your feedback

"you said he's throwing up his food and doesn't want to eat at the rate he's going he's close to having a eating disorder" says spencer the doctor that is currently sitting in the boys hospital room on the second floor with louis and the boys.

"ok how do we help him"says liam who's sitting by louis with an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"why weren't we inform that louis was throeing up his food "asked zayn glaring at the twins or were both leaning up against the door. zayn was on the opposite side of louis in the same position as liam.

"we didn't want to tell you guys something that maybe louis didn't want you to know about and if he did he could tell you himself." said harry shrugging his shoulders.

"bean why didn't you tell us we can help you ya know"said zayn rubbing circles on louis back.

"you would think i'm a freak like everyone else" louis mumbles out 

"hey sunshine we wouldn't think that why would we." asked niall walking over to the small lad from his spot in a corner sitting in a chair.

edward let's out a loud sigh from across the room "are the pet names necessary" he asks.

"edward shut up and control your jealousy this isn't about you it's about our little prince"says liam flipping edward off.

"first of all he isn't your prince he's my prince-" edward was cut off by harry 'clearing his throat' "he's our prince and second do that again and you'll be missing a finger." edward says

"ok then" spencer says capping his hands trying to get the attention back on topic.

"it's all up to louis about him getting better he's really small for his size so him not eating isn't helping if he doesn't get help his body will shut down he doesn't have the nutrients that his body needs" spencer says turning to look at louis. 

"louis before you came to the boys when was the last time you ate like actually ate a real meal or maybe just a sandwhich and not scavenging something" he asks louis.

"u-um i-i w-w-went a c-couple of weeks w-without eating till the party where t-the boys found me i ate a bowl of c-chips that night." louis says making everyones heart break at just those words and look at the boy sympathetically except the twins if they were feeling sorry or had any feelings for the small blue eyed boy sitting in front of them they were good at hiding it as they sat there with a bored looks on their faces.

"why don't you eat louis?" asked spencer

"i don't want to get more fat than i already am"louis whispers out and it's like everytime the small boy answers a question the boys hearts break a little more.

"louis babes you aren't fat what are you talking about" zayn says not believing what's coming out of louis mouth.

"m'too" louis says.

"enough"says harry making everyone in the room jump including edward.

"i will not sit here and listen to you degrade yourself louis so stop we will talk about this later"he says then he stomps out of the room.

"well you have done it"says edward before he's out the door following harry.

"louis you aren't healthy you're too small for your size you need help i'm going to need to admit you somewhere." says spencer as he rubs his temples making the boys get mad at the thought of someone taking louis away from them and louis just sits there numb his nightmares coming true being locked up and treated like a freak.

"like hell you are he's staying here and we are helping him." yells liam jumping up from his spot.

"liam look at him he looks fucking dead he's underweight i'm having someone come get him now."says spencer pulling out his phone.

"zayn go get the dumbarses back down here now"says liam through gritted teeth.

with that being said zayn sprints upstairs to find edward sprawled out on one couch beer in hand and harry on the other side of the room in the arm chair with a beer in his hand.

"he's trying to take louis somewhere someone is on there way to come get him." zayn rushes out. harry and edward were already up and running downstairs before he could finish after hearing 'he's trying to take louis' .

zayn runs back after them to be met with the sight of louis in a corner behind niall crying and liam in front of niall and the twins in front of liam facing two big guys dressed in white with a gurney for louis in front of spencer.

"you aren't taking him anywhere and if you don't want to be killed i suggest you walk right back OUT THE FUCKING DOOR" says harry finishing in a yell while he points toward the exit.

"harry you aren't going to kill-"

BANG before spencer could finish his sentence one of the men were on the ground laying in his own pool of blood.

"I SAID LEAVE"harry yelled

not one movement 

BANG down goes the second guy 

BANG down goes spencer.

"dammnit we are going to need to get a new doctor for the gang now." says edward turning around to find his blue.

"louis upstairs now. mine and edwards room."demands harry louis knowing not to talk back or to refuse to do so since harry's mad, so with a nod of his heads he lets his feet take him up to the twins room.

"get this shit cleaned up" says harry putting his gun back in his holster and walking to his room.

"damn he's piss...it's hot"says edward turning around to look at the boys who were just standing and staring back at the man "well you heard the boss clean this up." he says before he too retrieves back upstairs.

 

 

 

'


	22. Chapter 21

louis was currently standing awkwardly in the middle of the twins room waiting for harry like he was told to do about a minute of waiting came storming in was harry with edward following behind like a lost puppy.

"sit" says harry pointing to the middle spot of the couch that was facing the telly. with a slight nod and his bowed down louis takes a seat on the couch keeping his gaze on the ground until harry speaks up again "look at me" he demanded in a stern tone laced with dominance.

harry starts pacing back and forth in front of louis with one hand on his hip and the other running through his hair as edward just stand behind him feet aleast five feet apart and arms across his chest to say louis was scared as fuck because he was in a room alone with these intimidating men was an understatement. 

he's already scared of them both and he's not going to lie he knows the boys downstairs wouldn't hurt him but he's also scared of them too he lives in a house with five intimidating men that scare the shit out of him but somewhere inside of him he knows he's one of the safest people on earth when he's around these five men.

the room was quite the only thing to be heard was harry still pacing back and forth quuitely mumbling to himself until he finally speaks up.

"follow me" he says before he's walking out of the room and making his way into louis's room

louis gets up off the couch following harry with edward towed behind him. 

when they make it to louis room and all of them are in it harry shuts the door revealing the full body view mirror hanging behind it.

"what do you see louis" harry ask pointing at the mirror 

i look at the mirror and i see a fat ugly broken fag all the name calling comes back to me but i push the thoughts away.

"i see myself and edward and you" i say 

"quit the bullshit louis what do you see" harry says in a low but deadly voice causing a shiver to run down my spine. 

"i don't know what you want me t say it's a mirror i see my reflection." i say back trying to fight blink away the tears that bean to well up in my eyes.

"it's not okay to lie louis"says edward being the first time he's spoken 

"fine you know what i see, i see a fat ugly broken fag who no one wants and never will, i see someone who will always be put after everything else because he's not important to anyone, i see someone that no matter how hard you try to fix him you'll never be able to because he's a fuck up who deserves to be dead who should of died when his time came but didn't, i see a boy who cries himself to sleep because he just wants all of it to end all the pain the sadness and the hell he just wants it all to be gone but it won't be gone because of this fucked up thing called life that just keeps fucking him over and over, i see a boy that lived his entire 16 years of life being raped abused emotionally and physically by the person who's suppose to love him and care for him, i see a person who's best friend's are razor blades,i see a person who has to worry about how much they eat so they don't gain more weight than they already have because they don't want to spend their lives being the fat loser that everyone constantly reminds them of, i see the boy who took his mum's life just so he could be born and deal with all this bullshit being thrown at him." i yell out as the tears finally make their way out and down my cheeks making me break i slump down against the wall and do what i do best i cry bringing my knees up to my chest while rocking back and forth.

the twins just stare at the blue eyed boy hearts completely shattered he doesn't deserve this, he's an angle why would anyone want to hurt him like this, he thinks he took his mum's life,he's perfect yet he doesn't think so he thinks he's a fuck up,a mistake,a fat loser, but he's not he's perfect.

edward and harry both turn and stare at each other for a second before nodding having a silent conversation between each other they made a promise protect and show this boy the world give him the things no one else could show him he's worth it and they will they will do anything in their might to make this boy know he's fucking perfect.

"louis"edward says walking over and crouching down to meet the boys height level.

"blue look at me" edward says trying to get the small boys attention

"no"louis mumbles out stubbornly he just made a mistake he told them stuff he didn't want anyone to know he yelled at them to breaking a rule and he just broke another telling edward no he's not suppose to do that.

"prince blue look at us"says harry walking over and getting in the same position as his brother.

"i wasn't suppose to tell you that no one was suppose to know" louis whispers out.

"why blue" asked edward cocking his head to the side

"they'll think i'm more of a loser than i am a loser with daddy problems that can't get his shit together." louis mumbles out head still hidden in his arms but the twins could still him perfectly.

"louis you aren't any of those things you are amazing,you are brave,you are smart, you aren't fat and you aren't ugly you are the exact opposite of those actually." says harry running a hand through louis's hair.

"m'not you are just trying making me feel better"says louis finally looking up with red bloodshot puffy eyes and a wobbling lip.

"oh prince"edward says extending his arms out and pulling louis into them which surprising louis he clings onto the older man like his life depended on it letting the tears fall out again and hiding his face in the crook of edwards neck.

"why am i like this why can't i feel accepted and be loved why am i a mistake that no one wants." asked louis making edward's grip on him get tighter.

"you aren't blue what happened to you wasn't your fault your da- no mark he isn't your dad he's fucked in the head and i promise he'll get what's coming to him." says harry eyes darkening a bit as he finishes off.

"do you trust us blue" asked edward

there was a silent moment for a minute until louis spoke again.

"yes for some reason i do" he says 

"well trust when we say we will do anything to make you realize how everything you think about yourself isn't true." says edward 

"okay"louis whispers out knowing what ever the twins say or do will not change his mind he knows what he is and nothing is going to change that.

"lets go down to the boys" says harry standing up straight and edward following him with louis still in his arms.

edward walks over to the door grabbing the knob and opening it to be met with all three boys falling in zayn on the ground niall on top of zayn and liam on top of niall liam is the first up.

"this isn't the bathroom he"says as he helps the other two boys up before they all three disappear down the hall.

the twins and louis look at each other before edward and harr burst into laughter causing louis to giggle harry and edward both stop and stare at louis with fond smiles on their faces as he continues to giggle slipping into his space without harry and edward realizing 

"that's a beautiful sound prince" harry says before they are walking down the hall the boys had just disappeared from 

"thanks daddy"louis says making harry and edward both stop in their tracks


	23. Chapter 22

third person POV

it has been one month since louis's appointment and admitting the things he has to the twins so far everything has been good he's gained about 6 pounds he has color in his cheeks and he has spent alot of time out side in the pool with the three boys so now he has got a nice tan he doesn't look lifeless and he actually looks really good since he has been with the boys.

he's currently sitting in zayns lap in the lounge room with the other two boys and james in his little space edward and harry aren't no where to be found but no one really cares they're never around and when they are it's usually when someone is getting killed.

james is louis caretaker and one of the boys most trusted person he was the first person edward and harry thought of that would take care of their prince james is like a father figure to them after the situation with their real father james came along and since then other then the three boys he will be the only person the twins would admit that they love when the boys aren't around and louis slips into his space james takes care of him even when they are around he's still around he loves louis absolutely adores the kid and james is louis favorite person too is what louis tells him but then tells him not to tell the boys james always agrees not to. 

in the lounge room they are watching a james bond movie well liam,niall,and james were louis was sitting in zayn's lap straddling the older lad playing with his fresh pink hair giggling everytime zayn would lean forward to snap at his fingers.

"you know i would be an excellent james bond" niall says elbowing liam in the side.

"oh you would and why's that" liam asked 

"well i can do the you know when he does his name thing amazingly better than him i might say."the fake irish blonde says.

"you can do the james bong thing better then james bond?"asked liam eyebrow raised

"only one way to find out lets give him a fake audition"says james after listening to their conversation

"okay yeah lets do it and if i can get james impressed liam you owe me a one hundred dollar bill"says niall putting his hand out for liam to shake.

liam looks at the hand for a minute before he grabs and shakes it "alright fine." he agrees

"alright then let's do this." james says getting up and going to the computer and pulling out the spinning chair facing the desk "wait hold on i need a cat." james says looking around before his eyes land on louis who is giggling as zayn throws his afternoon snack which are cheerios in the air trying to catch him in his mouth.

"louis come here and be my cat." he says as he pushes the chair away from the desk and holds his arms out waiting for louis to come into them.

"alright" louis says getting up and running actually sliding because of the the marble floor and his blue fuzzy socks on to james plopping down in the mans lap.

"alright act like you have ears you know rub your hand on then" james says and louis does he licks his hand and runs it on his head like their was an ear at the spot he was rubbing.

alright ready" james asks

"ready" niall says all attention on him,james,and louis

"ah i have been expecting you"james says turning the chair and petting louis stomach like the villian in a movie.

"well well well"louis says 

"no the cat doesn't talk louis" james says making everyone bust out laughing 

"oh ok lets do it again"the blue eyed boy says

"ah i have been expecting you" james says once again

"what is your name" he asks niall (or james bond)

"the name is bond.james bond."says niall in a deep accent making everyone cheer and clap for him and louis running up to him pressing little wet kisses all over his face.

"that was good ni-ni"he says sitting on niall's lap.

"what was good and why are you kissing niall" asks a deep low voice 

everyone turns their heads to the voice that was edward to see him and harry standing there both have an arm around a blonde girl that's been there all week hasn't left once she's only seen when edward and harry come down and like now they always have their arms wrapped around her she doesn't like louis it's obvious to everyone well everyone other than the airheaded twins.

"niall would make an excellent james bond and louis would make a wonderful broadway show about cats" says james making the three boys and louis laugh while the twins stare at them confused.

"li-li owe ni-ni money"louis says giggling while pointing at liam causing the older man to pout making him look like a sad puppy pulling out his wallet and handing over a hundred dollar note out to niall who grins at him.

looking down at louis and kissing his forehead giving him the hundred dollar note.

"but yourself something gorgeous" he says causinglouis to blush and look down.

"alright that's enough"harry says walking over and taking his prince out of niall's arms and putting him on his hip.

louis lets out a squeal before looking up at harry smiling wide causing the older man to do the same.

"here buy yourself something nice." louis says as he puts the money in the pocket of harry's shirt causing everyone to let out another loud laugh that's all they seem to be doing with louis around lately.

"ahem"says the blonde who is still standing by edward side who no longer has an arm wrapped around but across his chest watching louis with a fond smile on his face.after being heard everyone looks over at her.

"right i forgot you were here." says harry attention going back to louis

"really i have been here for a week straight and you see him and all of a sudden you forget about me" she shouts causing louis to let out a whimper and hiding his face in the crook of the mans neck making everyone in the room glare at her for scaring their baby lou.

"taylor why are you still here we told you to leave and come back when we say you can" says edward 

"but-"

"leave" edward says once again pointing at the door

"fine but don't call when you want another fuck"she says slamming the door.

"eh she wasn't great" edward says before walking over to louis rubbing his back.

"she's gone blue"

"she scare me daddy" louis says bringing his face out out of harry's neck he looked so cute that everyone in the room had the urge to coo at the small boy.

"i know hey come on it's nap time" says harry walking the boy up to his nursery that they had made just for him it had baby blue and pastel pink walls because louis once said that sometimes he feels like a prince and other times a princess and that those were the colors he wanted.

louis had a routine when he would be little he had been going through he's great as a little it's the only time he calls edward and harry daddy though in fact it's the only time he talks to them when he's big he's quite and only talks to the boys well that's if they can get him enlighten on their conversation it's not that he doesn't like them in fact it's the opposite he likes them all of them but he doesn't want to get attach and then for them to realize that they are tired of him but when he's a little he has no filter he would be a little two days a week and that was it.

when they get to his nursery they change him into his footie pajamas and lay him down for a nap the boys all coming in also a routine he wouldn't nap unless they all told him nappy time.

"g'night baby lou"they all say each leaving a kiss on his cheeck before the lights are out and the door is shut leaving louis to fall asleep.

once the five make it back downstairs they see james come back in with a white envelope in his hands.

"james what is it"asked liam as they all walk over to him

"it's for you"he says handing it to edward.

edward looked down at it with a raised eyebrow before he takes the envelope out of his hands and rips it open to find a letter and three pictures.

'i'm back did you miss me?i see you have a twink now he's quite lovely i want him and i get what i want remember that edward i will do whatever it takes till he's mine' 

all the love A,

the note read and next were the pictures and before anyone could say anything edward dropped the letter and the pictures and bolted up to louis room as fast as he could leaving the boys sitting downstairs confused until niall bends down and picks up one of the pictures to see that it's a picture of louis asleep taken right after they left his room.

edward comes back downstairs with louis in his arms

"edward put me down" louis says out of his space.

edward sets him down on the couch before he turns around and starts barking orders at the men in front of him.

"zayn go see why the fucking system didn't catch someone in his room and why the alarm didn't go off" 

"niall i want you to gather all the men meeting tonight at eight sharp" 

"liam go find out what's going on what word on the street is"

"james i need you to be with louis at all times if he isn't with one of us you are to be with never let him out of you site and keep your gun on you" he finishes off earning a yes sir from all the men before they are all off doing their jobs besides james who sits with louis who fell back asleep on the couch.

he turns to harry looking him straight in the eyes and harry see's something something he has never seen before in his brothers eyes an emotion he never thought is brother could have or feel it was fear.

"he's back and he wants blue he wants our prince and he won't stop at nothing till he gets him"


	24. Chapter 23

third person POV 

"what's the news?" edward asks liam all five men were in harry's and edward's office which was also their meeting room with both their desk facing the door beside each other and a big oval table with five chairs for each men and a white board on beside it with the letter and the pictures taken of louis pinned on it.

"it's the same stuff everyone wants revenge on the styles clan that's it no one knew that he was or is back in town but they did say if he's back then so is the other one." says liam tossing the notes he had onto the table causing the to slide to the middle.

"our security system was definitely fucked with the cameras were relapsed on the same image." zayn says tossing pictures onto the table as well."the alarms were disarmed someone either knew the code or did a fantastic job at passing my high fucking tech codes and fire wall" he finishes off with rubbing his face on his head it took him forever to get their security that good and the thought of someone being able to pass through pisses him off.

"only five men know the code to the system and they are all sitting in this room so unless one of you have something to tell me then i say we need a better stronger system." edward snaps voice harsh and angry staring hard and cold at the men in front of him including harry.

he may love and trust them but in a job like this you investigate everyone not one person skip including blood or the most trusted people you know.

the boys set there in silence zayn was the first to speak up "no boss we don't"

niall and harry nod their head in agreement and liam hesitantly nodded his head as well but everyone was talking about a new security system to notice.

"niall did you get the word out meeting tonight at the house?" harry asks the fake blonde

niall nods his head before answering "yes boss told them eight o'clock sharp".

"good" harrys says rubbing his finger on his chin like he was thinking 

"liam as second in command you know what your job take roll who ever doesn't show tonight i want you to let me know after got it?" he asks 

"yes boss got it" liam says nodding his head 

"alright dismissed zayn i want you working on our system" edward says before he's up and gone out of the room with harry following behind niall getting up behind them and walking out as well.

"alright i got to go fix this stupid shit" zayn mutters out before he's up and making his way up and out of the twins office and into the computer room where they have all the gadgets and tech that zayn uses or needs for jobs like this leaving liam to be the last one out and alone in the twins office with their computers unlocked with information that no ones know beside the one person who needs it the most.

*************************************************** 

it was now eight o'clock and liam was at the door letting people in the house and marking off who showed up and who didn't as each men made their way to one of the rooms down the basement that was their conference room where they held all of their gang meetings.

it was as big as any other room in the house it could hold over 300 people in the room and you still wouldn't be crowded. 

at the front of the room were tall chambers like what you would see in a courtroom where the judges sits in tall and oversees everyone in the room but unlike the ones in court rooms this one held five seats the middle edward on his right harry and on his left liam beside liam was zayn seat and beside harry was niall's seat and in front of the chambers was a table for members that were in trouble or who were called up front because they had information and behind the table were rows and rows of chairs for the members to sit in that were now being filled up as members piled in the room with edward,harry,zayn,and niall sitting in their seats waiting for liam to tell them that everyone was there.

one minute before eight liam gave harry and edward the word that everyone was indeed there. so exactly at eight edward started the meeting.

"alright listen up" he starts off tone dominate and cold he was in his leader mode

"i have important news and i need you all to listen up and do it carefully before you leave this room tonight i will be giving important task and if any of these are broken or don't get done or if anyone as a problem with them i'm going to need to know so i know who many bullets i will be firing tonight" he says towards the crowd of men a minute of silence went by before he starts again.

"good now i need to introduce you to someone that is very important to this gang now after tonight he will be every single one of your top priority's and if you have a problem with that i don't really give a fuck because i won't have a problem with putting a bullet between your eyes understand?" the older man says.

"yes king"all the men in the room says they know how edward and harry are they started this gang off with over eight hundred men but a lot of those men thought it would be a good idea to disobey or cross the twins and now they have a little under three hundred men who know's not to do anything stupid and if the twins are bringing someone new into the group that they have to protect and make their priority then they must be very important to these cold hearted gang leaders.

"JAMES"edward yells out making everyone jump on how loud his voice got.

everyone looks over at the door to see it slowly opening to reveal james walking in with what it looks like a small boy on his hip hiding his face in the crook of his neck the members have to hold in their cooes towards the small boy who looks absolutely adorable in his baby blue jumper that went down to his thighs and his fuzzy socks that matched his jumper and just looking at this small boy at that moment everyone felt that protective feeling that the boys felt when they saw the blue eyed boy and they promised they would do anything to protect this boy from the bad in the world or at least almost everyone.

james walks up the chamber to edward who scoots his chair back and stands up holding his arms out for louis who was currently in his little space which the gang members have no idea about so what louis says next makes their eyes go wide almost bulging out of their sockets when they said he was important they just thought a new member not this they have no problem with it though the thing that shocked them though were the way both the twins faces light up and their eyes twinkling and the huge smiles on their faces that no one has ever seen in the eight years that they have know them.

"daddy why did jamesy take louis away from the telly when coco was on i was on me favorite part" the small boy says as he is being pulled into edwards arm and away from james.

"prince i need you to do something for me okay?" edward says 

"can you give louis to daddy h he's louis favowite pwease"louis says making edward pout and making harry smile wide holding his arms open for the small boy who jumps into them and out of edwards arm as the members watch in aw.

"blue we need big louis to come out for a little bit please." harry says as the small gets him self situated on his lap.

"why do you not like little louis you like big louis better" louis says tears welling up in his eyes

"no blue we need to tell him something" harry says rubbing the small boy's back

"okay"louis says before he closes his eyes for a moment and opens them back up and looking around and looking back at harry.

"what'd you need to ask me" louis says tilting his head to the side

"prince this is our men our gang" edward says gesturing to the crowd of men who all raise theirs hands and wave at louis one man catched louis eye causing him to gasp and look away as the guy winks and smirks at him no one catches it though.

"men as your kings this is our prince meaning he's your prince you will respect and listen to him just like you would me,harry and the other boys"edward says

"now that you are all introduced to one another" edwards says before turning towards james who was standing behind niall

"james will you please take prince back upstairs" he says turning and facing louis

"louis you can go back to little louis now" edward says and louis nods his head he wants to now seeing the man out in the crowd made him scared and he just wants to escape for awhile now so he does he closes his eyes and clears his mind before opening them back up and looking back at the crowd when he spots a guy with pink hair.

"zaynie look he got pink hair too" he says pointing at the man in the front row who had pink hair sitting next to a guy with blue hair making everyone smile fondly at the little lad

"he does doesn't he"says zayn smiling 

"and he have blue hair" louis says pointing to the guy next the pink hair man they were twins "louis want blue hair" louis chirps out.

"daddy h can louis have blue hair too" he ask giving harry his big blue eyed innocent look

"yes you can have blue hair too" harry says making his go eyes wide when he realizes what he just agreed to.

"yay" louis says as he jumps off the mans lap and runs to james tugging on his sleeve to get him to pick him up which he obliges too walking towards the door.

"bye daddies,bye zaynie,ni-ni,li-li and goodbye big scary men" he says waving at them over james shoulder.

"goodbye prince" everyone says in unison watching the small boy disappear out the door before edwards turns back to his men cold hard stern face back on and back in his leader mode.

"someone's after our prince boy's and we are going to kill him before he get's the chance to even touch him understand?" he says venom in his voice.

"yes king"


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if louis was to join the gang what special talent or gift would you he should have let me know.

third person POV 

after the meeting and everyone was out of the house zayn went upstairs to the tech room turning on the new security system locking all the doors and windows and turning the alarms on and motion sensors.

the five men go into the kitchen grabbing themselves a beer and harry grabbing louis a juice and james a beer also before they all make their way into the leaving room to find james on the couch and louis on the floor yelling at the telly even in his little state louis was so engrossed with football always yelling when someone missed the goal or getting excited when the 'pretty team' won or made a goal.

"here you are mate" harry says passing the beer to james who takes it gratefully with a nod of his head

"bean who's winning" asked zayn who took a spot next to louis on the floor 

"the ugly team they keep stealing the ball and the pretty just suckie tonight" louis says sticking his tongue out and putting his thumbs down for the 'pretty team'

"well they need to get better and quit being so suckie" says harry taking the spot on louis opposite side handing him the juice earning a kiss on the cheek and a 'fank you daddy' from louis.

"i think prince needs to show them how to get out there and play better than what they are" says edward sitting behind louis pulling him to his chest and in between his legs 

"louis want to pway football" the small boy says cuddling closer into edward's chest letting out a small yawn.

"i think me sunshine is tired" says niall crouching down in front of louis caressing his cheek

"um i don't know what the hell is going on in your head bread but he's not your's he's mine"says edward tightening his arm around louis when niall reaches down to pick the boy up

"edward put away your jealousy and give me my boy" says niall pouting he really just wants to hold louis who is now making grabby hands at him

"louis was ni-ni" louis says trying to wriggle out of edwards grip

"yeah louis want ni-ni" says niall with a proud smile on his face

"you're lucky louis is little because if not you would have a bullet in you already"says edward who reluctantly lets louis only to have the small boy jump and into nialls arms letting out another yawn that the boys have to hold in their coos becuase he looks so adorable.

"where's li-li"asked louis causing all the boys to look around and actually realize liam wasn't with them like the thought he was.

"probably smoking" niall said with a shrug of his shoulders attention going back on louis who looks like he's about to fall asleep.

"alright sleeping beautty lets get you to bed now say night night" niall says crouching down so louis can get his nightie night kisses as he likes to call them

"who says you get to put him to bed" says harry standing up 

"you and edward always do it so sit back down ni-ni doing it" says niall glaring at the twin 

"prince who do you want to take you to bed" says harry

"zaynie"louis chirps out rubbing his eyes sleepy like

"ha take that" says zayn sticking his tongue out at the twins and niall who were pouting taking louis out all nialls arms and into his

"louis you were suppose to say me" niall says arm across his chest and bottom lip out in a pout

"m'sorry ni you tomorrow" says louis 

"kissy" louis demands sticking his face out so each of the men can kiss his cheek in which they do sending a 'goodnight prince' and 'nightie night baby lou' from niall and the twins

once upstairs zayn walks into louis nursery changing the sleepy boy's nappy and putting on fresh pj's before he lays him in his bed and wishing him goodnight.

"zaynie is li-li mad at louis" louis asks tears in his eyes 

"what no of course not why would you think that babes" asked zayn wiping the tear that escaped down louis cheek

"he no tell louis night night and give louis no kissy" the blue eyed boy says making zayn pissed at liam for making his baby lou cry.

"he's doing something but when i find him i'll make sure you get your night night wishes and your kissy" zayn promises louis nods his head in agreement before zayn kisses his cheek and walks out of his room one goal on hi mind and that's keeping his promise to louis.

once zayn makes it down stairs he's met with all the lads on the couches in the lounge room with beers in their hands and laughing. once zayn spots liam on the couch laughing at something harry said he stomps over to him and smacks the beer out of his hand.

"what the fuck was that for" liam asks looking up at a pissed off zayn

"because of you my baby lou is-" he was cut off by harry "he isn't anyone's but mine and edwards why do you people keep calling him 'yours' no ours get your own boy" he says 

"shut up harry" snapped zayn turning his attention back to liam " baby lou is up there crying because he thinks he did something bad and you're mad at him because you didn't give him his goddamn kissy and night night wishes so take your stupid ass up their and make that boy happy" zayn says pointing his hand to the stairs while glaring at liam

"you made our baby cry get your ass up there and fix it before i shoot you" says edward

"oh shit i forgot dammnit" liam says as he jumps off the couch and sprints up the stairs barging into louis room to find the boy sniffling 

"oh baby lou i'm sorry i had something to take care of i'm not mad at you m'sorry" says liam picking the small boy up and putting him on his hip covering his entire face with kisses making the small lad giggle

"there he is there's happy lou" liam says hugging the boy and giving him one last kiss before tucking him back into his bed.

"what li-li need to do" louis ask after letting out a yawn eyes slowly closing.

liam sighs as he shakes his head looking at louis who was now sleeping before he speaks up again.

"li-li did something bad"


	26. Chapter 25

third person POV

have you ever had that moment where you had a wave of anger run through you and you do something in the heat of the moment kind of thing but when you calm down you instantly feel guilt,regret or youjust hate yourself . that's what it felt like to louis only he didn't feel either of those things he felt excitement and an adrenaline coursing through his body when he made his first kill and he wanted to feel more of it.

***************************************

5 hours earlier

louis was currently standing in front of his mirror staring at his reflection poking his tummy with his finger as he stared at all the fat onto it .

do it louis

do it

you should have stopped eating now you're fattest person in the house

you're a fuck up 

can't do shit right

s'pose to starve yourself yet you eat everything in sight 

it was his daily routine he wakes up and goes to his ensuite brush his teeth all that and beofre he leaves and goes down stairs he takes his pill that he was prescribed by his new doctor max he swallows the pill waiting for the voices to go away then he grabs his phone and makes his downstairs for breakfast with the other boys. the past month and weeks he's been here he's come to trust the boys including the twins he's still scared he will do something and mess up that will cause them to punish him but he's trying and so far nothing has happened he plans on keeping it that way.

when he gets downstairs and into the kitchen he's met with the sight of niall sitting on the island eating back while talking to zayn and zayn leaning against the counter on his phone not really paying attention to the irish lad and liam is cooking eggs and the twins are in their regular seats drinking coffee while on their phones.

niall is the first to spot louis when he turns around for more bacon

"morning sunshine" he says with a big grin on his face winking at louis causing him to giggle 

"morning nialler" louis says as he makes his way to his seat between the twins like every morning 

"prince" harry says getting out of his chair and scooting louis chair back and picking the small lad up and placing him in it and leaving a kiss on his cheek 

"thanks harry" louis says as he reaches for the cup of juice sitting in front of him

"how was your sleep blue" edward ask kissing his cheek as he gets up and takes his empty plate to the sink 

kissing louis cheek has became a regular thing between the three now no matter how many times the twins do it louis always blush and get shy after and if the twins secretly love it no one has to know.

"it was okay" louis says which for once it wasn't a lie last night sleep probably was the most decent night he's had.

"well if everyone has their food i'm going to go i have work i need to get done"liam says before he's off and disappears out of the kitchen louis watches with narrow eyes at the spot that liam was once in liam has been acting weird lately but no one seems to notice it well no one but louis but he keeps quiet and just keeps an eye on the man until he sees something worth telling.

"blue me and harry have work to take care of today and we need to go out you will be here the lads okay" says edward grabbing his gun and tucking it behind his back in his pants and putting another in his holster and another in his inside jacket pocket.

louis knows the buisness they need to tend to he doesn't really want them to leave he has grown attached to them he doesn't like it but he feels protected and safe around them but they have to so he just simply nods his head.

"words" harry demanded and louis would be lying if he said that didn't sound hot 

"yes sir" the small lad says causing both twins to smirk 

"good boy"they say i unison glaring at one another

"so bean what do you wanna do today"zayn ask breaking the tension in the room

before louis can answer edward speaks again

"nothing bad keep him away from any weapons and don't under any circumstance leave him alone" edward says sternly 

"yes boss we know"says niall rolling his eyes 

"do that again horan and i'll shoot you faster than you can blink"says harry 

"bye prince"

"bye blue"

"bye ed bye haz" louis says waving bye not realizing the nicknames that slipped out but zayn and niall did

"alright to the weapon room"niall says with a big grin on his face with his hands clasped together

"did you not just hear the twins"louis asked looking at the two lads like they are idiots in which they are

"all the more reason to go" says zayn grabbing louis wrist and pulling him to follow the raven haired lad

when they make it to weapons room louis sees liam walking out of the twins office that was suppose to be locked 

"i'm going to the bathroom"louis says walking off 

louis follows liam till he stops in the lounge room

"what are you doing?" louis asked arms across his chest standing in front of liam who was sitting in the arm chair a look of guilt on his face.

"what do you mean"he says

"what i mean is you have been acting sketchy for awhile and i just saw you walk out of the twins office i know i haven't been here for awhile but i know that room is off limits so what ere you doing" 

"i did something bad louis and i'm trying to fix it"

"what'd you do"

"i-i when i first found you it wasn't a coincident i was told you would be in there the other boys they didn't know just me i was suppose to take you and then you would have been sold off to the person who wanted you but i met you and grew attached like the others and i won't go through with it and i'm not going to but the person isn't having it and is trying to take you along with someone else." liam says 

"what happens if you don't go through"

"they will try to kill us but we can't die you know that we know that but they don't well the oss does but no one else but the thing is we can doe but only if we have a knife in our heart and it can't be pulled once the knife is pulled out we can come back" liam explains

"oh" is all louis says shocked by the news he actually didn't know they can't die edward was suppose to explain it to him but never did.

"louis that's not all"

"what else"

"they're going to raid the house tonight they'll going to try to kidnap you"

louis pales he's already been kidnap once one kidnapping is good enough for him he doubts the next kidnappers are as nice as the ones he has now.

"but i won't let that happen i'm going tonight and well he's going to kill me he's going to stab me"

"liam no you can't let them tell one of the boys let them help'

"no louis i can't and you aren't either i got us into this mess and i'm going to fix it" he says sternly 

"ok" louis whispers out in defeat

"good now go back to zayn and niall before they freak that you are gone"liam says 

and louis does he walks back to where to boys are finding them firing guns at targets louis immediately puts his hands over his ears and watches zayn shoots the target right down the middle niall doing the same both boys unaware of louis in the room at the moment

louis looks around the room in amazement at the weapons in the room what catches his eye is a cross bow he walks over and picks it up observing it he picks up an arrow he doesn't really know how to shoot it but he holds it up and does what he's seen people in movies do with them and before he knows it he's letting the arrow go and shoots it at the target straight in the middle.

"bulls eye" he says with a proud grin on his face 

"wholly shit" niall says

"bean where'd you learn how to do that" zayn says walking over to small lad 

"um i just kind of picked it up and shot it" louis says with a shrug rubbing the back of his neck 

"let's keep practicing that" says niall handing me a bag of arrows with a strap on it to go around my body 

and that's what they do for two hours we practice shooting the arrows at different targets and angles and louis didn't miss one target. we to busy caught up with louis shooting the arrows and the boys praising him on how good he was at it that they were oblivious to the twins standing at the door way pissed with liam behind them looking like a lost puppy.

"that was a good shot" cames harry voice making all three lads snap their heads towards the door zayn and niall gulp and i just stare at them

"what did we say"asked edward booming voice

"t-to not to give him weapons" says niall

"right so what is this" harry asks picking up the bow i put down

"a bow boss"says zayn 

"and what's a bow zayn"asked edward

"a w-weapon" zayn says

"alright well we told you what would happen" edward says as both harry and him take out their guns and lift them up towards them 

"wait i did it they told me no but i kept begging them until they finally gave in punish me not them" louis says standing in front of zayn and niall

"is this true"harry ask the twins

louis puts an arm behind his back putting up a thumbs up as saying 'go with it' so they do 

"uh yes boss" they say

"very well louis upstairs now" edward says

so he does louis walks up the steps and into the twins room and not a minute later they both come in and in one swift of a movement louis is bend down and over harry's knee 

"why are you getting punish prince"

"because i messed with weapons when you said no"

"very good" 

"i'm giving you 10 since this is your first count them"

"yes sir"

spank

"one

spank

"two"

spank

"three" 

spank,spank,spank

"four,five,six"

by the eighth spank louis arse was redder then an apple harry's taking the anger out on it the thought of louis around weapons around harm got to him and he doesn't like it he's not used to caring.

"t-ten" "t-thanks sir" louis cries out harry immediately pulls him to where he's straddling the older man and is crying in his chest

"good boy blue"says edward rubbing his back

"such a good boy for us took your punishment so well" says harry carding his hand in louis hair 

"i-i need to t-tell you s-something"louis says

"what is it blue" ask edward curiously

"l-liam did something"

"what'd he do"

"s-someone coming to the house to kidnap me but liam is going to give himself up and hes going to let them stab him with a knife and k-keep him h-hidden so he can't come back" louis says 

"WHAT" edward yells storming out of the room 

harry puts louis on his hip and follows edward who's downstairs yelling for liam

"LIAM GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW"he yells standing in the kitchen and a minute later walks in liam with zayn and niall towed behind curious on what's happening

"what do you think your doing giving up your life" edward asks making zayn and niall gap and zayn slapping the back of his head

"don't EVER think that you need to be the hero we are family when one of us are in trouble we all are do you understand" edward ask

"yes boss"liam says head hanging in shame

"good" edward says before he walks over and engulfs liam in a tight hug in which liam does back they stay that way until liam's phone goes off an 'unknown' number pops up and liam knows who it is

"hello"

"well where are you"

"i'm not coming"

"i figured you would say that" 

"what-" liam was cut off by a gunshot ringing through the house

"ZAYN TAKE LOUIS NOW"edward yelled as more and more gunshots were heard 

zayn grabbed louis and they ran to the weapons room zayn was leading louis to the underground room they had before louis spotted the bow and grabbed it and ran back up upstairs.

"LOUIS" zayn yelled but louis didn't hear he was already gone out of ear shot he ran back into the room and he's met with the sight of the liam,naill and the twins one one side of the room and three other guys including the one louis saw at the meeting that winked and smirked he's also the reason why louis as a huge scar on his tummy now with out thinking louis starts shooting the arrows the first one man down he shot straight in the heart the net he shot through the head and the last but not least the man he saw at the meeting he shot right through the chest and another through his head.

when the last man fell the shots quit "LOUIS" zayn yelled running up behind the small boy wrapping his arms around him turning him around to face him

"don't ever do that again do you understand" he said 

"yes m'sorry" he says

"it's fine just don't" zayn says pulling the small boy into a hug

downstairs the boys walked around the bodies and expecting them it was silent until harry spoke up 

"i think we have a new member" he says to his brother smirking

"that we do brother that we do"


	27. Chapter 26

third person POV

"we have announcement to make" harry says as he and edward stand in front of the crowd of their gang members with their three most trusted mates behind them along with their prince. 

after the twins decided louis was going to be an official member of their gang and the three other lads agreeing with them they called a meeting the next day so the members will know of their newest addition.

"louis wil be officially joining the gang"says edward"and if you have a problem with that well i don't really give a shit just tell me where you want your body buried at" he says.

after the announcement silence fell upon the room for a minute before it was broke by the pink haired guy that louis decided was his favorite member besides the five men in front of him

"woo hoo that's what i'm talking about" he says pointing at louis with a huge grin on his face causing the entire room to fall out in cheers and laughter with the other three lads joining in and liam picking louis up and putting him on his shoulder walking to the center of the room with zayn and niall following behind as well of the rest of the gang following behind as well.

"louis,louis,louis" was cheered out in the room 

the twins standing in front of the room watching fondly as their prince was up in the air with a smile on his face and fist up as the rest of the gang cheered out his name.

*************

it's been a week since louis became a member of the styles clan a week of the gang letting in a new member after two years a member that seems to be a little more important to the kings of the gang world and if that didn't intrigue the rival gangs then maybe the fact that its iron heart bullet's son will and it did.

the fact that the gang is already dealing with mark's gang and the new person that wants their prince as their own now they have to deal with the other gangs that are allying up with one another to take down the styles clan let's just say they're in for a long one.

are you ready for what lies ahead for the styles clan?

short chapter sorry but how was it are ready for the adventure the thrill the action?


	28. Chapter 27

third person POV

"i like fez he's my favorite character" says niall as he shoves some crisps into his mouth 

niall and louis were currently sitting in the lounge room watching that '70s show while zayn and liam were out on 'mission' is what niall said and edward and harry were last seen walking up stairs with the blonde from last time no one cared to remember her name.

"i like hyde he's funny and well i think he's cute"louis says giggling 

"who's cute?" a low deep voice says from behind the couch where louis was sitting making the small boy jump

"hyde well at least louis thinks so"niall says keeping his eyes on the telly and shoving more crisps into his mouth

"is that so" says a second voice 

"um yeah yeah he's cute" says louis blushing as the twins come from behind the couch to in front each taking a seat beside him

harry leans forward to the table that was sitting in the middle of the room grabbing the remote and turning the telly off 

"hey why'd you do that" asked niall mouth full of crisps 

"don't think blue should watch so much telly might fry his brain" harry says shrugging

"no you're just jealous because he thinks hyde is hot and wants to kiss him" mutters niall who was now pissed because it was on his favorite episode the halloween one

"i didn't say that" says louis throwing a pillow at niall but the blush on his cheeks tell the twins otherwise 

both the twins turn their heads to the side so they are both staring at louis who had his head down blushing still 

"you want him to kiss you" ask edward eye brow raised

"n-no"louis stuttered out

"yes you do you were like 'oh hyde is so hot i just want to kiss him no i want him to kiss me" says niall making fake kissy noises

"shut up niall"louis whined crossing his arms over his chest looking like an angry kitty

"bet we could kiss you better" edward whispers hotly into louis ear making the small boy shiver 

before anything else could be said a whiny came from upstairs

"eddie harry come back" the voice says and then a blonde appears on the top of the stairs in one of the twins white button up

edward rubs his hands over his face before letting out an exasperate sigh before he speaks up "taylor we said to stay quite and stay up there and we will back when we want" he says 

"but eddie "taylor whined 

"TAYLOR NOW" harry yelled causing louis to jump

with a stomp of her foot taylor disappeared back into the twins room getting up and following after her and if louis felt a pang of jealousy from the twins leaving him to go back to her well no one has to know.

***************

louis was sitting in his room trying to read a book key word trying it was hard reading especially if you don't know exactly how to read and the fact his vision is blurry meaning he needs glasses so the words come out to him as a buch of blurry letters jammed together.

he was to busy trying to understand the words that he was getting frustrated and he didn't notice that the door had opened and the twins stepping in watching him not making themselves notice until louis started to cry and he threw the book at the wall.

"hey hey blue what's wrong"asked harry walking over to his boys bed picking him up and setting him on his lap 

louis hid his face into the crook of harrys neck and cried feeling a hand rubbing circles on his back knowing that it was edward 

"prince what happened" asked edward

with the attention and care that the twins were giving louis it was causing him to slip into his space.

"louis don't know how to read" the small boy muttered into harrys neck the twins not hearing what he had said 

"what" asked harry again moving the boys head making him look up the twins 

"louis don't know how to read" the small boy repeats 

"and he don't see right" he adds

"louis doesn't know how to read"asked edward slightly confused how does he not know how to read?he went to school he thought to himself

"no one teach louis they make fun of louis" the small boy says crying harder

"oh prince we'll teach you" says harry trying to comfort his boy

"really" louis asked perking up at what harry said

"of course if our prince wants to learn how to read then he shall learn"says edward bowing down causing louis to let out giggles making both twins pop their dimple smiles back at the boy

"hey loui-" liam says walking into the blue-eyed boys room only to stop in his tracks watching the scene in front of him louis in a fit of giggles sitting in harry's lap and edward in front of them and both twins staring at the boy with smiles on their faces,smiles that haven't been seen since well since never.

they're so gone for this boy even if they don't know it yet liam thinks to himself before he clears his throat catching everyones attention the twins smiles quickly disappear off their faces. 

"oh um zayn needs louis" the man says

"why"asked edward coming up from his position crouched down in front of louis

"dunno just said to get him" liam says with a shrug of his shoulders

"alright" is all harry says before he puts the boy on his hip and makes his way out of the room well before he was stopped by edward

"let me hold him you always carry him" the man whines

"no get your own louis mine"harry says putting his head in the crook of louis neck and tightening his hold on him 

"um excuse you but he's mine to and you aren't sharing"snapped edward

"nope mine"harry says rubbing his face into the boys neck causing his curls to rub up the boys face tickling him making him giggle again 

"hazzaaa share"edward whines making grabby hands for louis

liam standing there a look of shock on his face never seeing harry and edward like this it's quite disturbing he shudders at the thought.

"no edward you aren't getting him he likes me more anyway" harry says pulling his face out of louis neck and looking at his brother sticking his tongue out at him like a child 

"harry share" 

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"i'm older meaning i should get him first"

"i'm younger and youngest first"

"share"

"no"

"har-" edward was cut off by liam who grabbed louis and took him out of harry's arms and into his own 

"neither of you get him now shut up and let's go" he says with louis on his hip as he makes his way down to zayn who is in the weapons room/gym with niall waiting for the blue eyed boy with the twins who are now pouting with their arms across their chest behind him.

"jesus what took you so long" zayn asks one they make their way into the room

"dumb arses here wouldn't shut about who got to carry louis and argued"liam says as he passes louis to niall who was holding his arms out for the blue eyed boy 

"hey sunshine how old are you" niall asks the small by in his arms

"how come niall gets to hold him niall give me my prince back right now or so help me i will shoot you" says edward walking over to the fake blonde holding his arms out only for niall to turn his back on him with louis still in his arms.

"no and you won't shoot me if i'm holding louis" niall smirked

"you have to put him down at some point"edward mumbled out 

ignoring edward's comment niall turned his attention back to louis 

"baby lou or big louis?" he asks

"baby louis" louis says clapping his hands making niall and the rest of the men coo at him 

"can you turn to big louis please zaynie has a surprise for him" asked zayn hands behind his back

"okie" louis says closing his eyes and opening them back up 

"what surprise do i get"louis asked holding his hands out for whatever zayn has for him making zayn chuckle as he walks over and pulls his hands from behind his back holding a bow and arrow that was black and gold with the words prince louis carved on the sides.

"wow thanks zayn"louis says observing the weapon his hand 

"do you like it"asked zayn a gleam of hope in his eyes

"of course i like it thank you" louis says launching himself at zayn and hugging the older man who gladly hugs back they stay that away until edward clears his throat making the two separate 

"enough of that" he says making zayn roll his eyes

"calm down mate i know he's yours" he says 

"anyway you sure you like it" zayn asks louis once again causing the younger of the two to let out a laugh 

"yes zayn i'm positive" he says 

"alright good i got it to match their weapons" he says gesturing to the twins

"match theirs?"louis asks tilting his head tot he side

"yeah you're the prince so you have to match with the kings" he says once again gesturing to the twins 

"oh okay" he says before turning towards the twins 

"well kings what do your guns look like" he ask eyebrow raised

the twins chuckle as they both reach behind their backs pulling out their guns that were black and gold with king harry and king edward on them but the parts that were gold on harry's gun were black on edward's and the part that were black on harry's were gold on edward's.

"those are cool can i hold one"louis asks

"sure" edward says handing louis his gun 

louis takes it and observes before he hands it back and holds his hand out for harry's who hands him his gun also and doing the same to his like he did to edward's before he hands it back.

and turning back to the boys "do you guys got matching weapons also" he asks

"the same but different colors" liam says 

"can i have one you know like if we are on a mission and i run out of arrows can i have a gun?" louis asked looking up at the twins giving them the face that he has learned they can't say no to.

"alright uh yeah sure" edward says before he walks over to the other side yelling for niall to follow since they were about to train and the other's following behind.

louis stood their and watched the five men edward and niall in the ring and zayn,harry,and liam cheering niall on to beat edward up as louis stands there and thinks to himself.

this is my life now i'm in a gang i'm a prince well not a technical prince but i'm worshiped by these men and others i'm in now there's no going back i'm stuck 16 and in a gang but for some dumb reason that's not what bugs me what bugs me is that i'm falling for the kings of the gang world and i'm gonna fall hard and there isn't anything i can do but fight the feelings i have for them only this isn't a fight i can win because in the end i'm going to lose and i don't think it's going to end very well.

in the end we all get fucked by life but maybe the outcome of louis and the twins will be good or maybe it will end in blood and tears only one way to find out


	29. Chapter 28

third pov 

"NO JIMMY PROTEST" louis read aloud 

he was currently in the twins office sitting on edwards desk with the twins in their office office chairs sitting infront of him as read to them when they said they were going to help them they meant it so that's what they have been the past few days was helping their little one read.

"good job blue"

"that was good prince" 

louis was about to continue on to the next page before there was a knock on the door 

"what"edward asked annoyed at the person interrupting his time with his baby prince

the door opens as niall pops his head in the office 

"liam needs to see you both"

"why?"

"dunno just said to come get you"

"okay give us a minute" 

and with a nod of his head niall is gone.

"alright prince we will back while we are gone i want you to work on these" edward says pulling open his desk drawer and grabbing a folder of words that he printed off for louis he has to read them and copy them down.

he passes them over to him along with a pink pencil with rainbows on them that louis liked 

"when we get back i'll look them over okay?" 

"okay" 

with a kiss to their boys forehead they were making there way out of the room before there was another knock at the door causing edward to swing it open revealing zayn with a box in his hands

"i said we will be there in a minute" he snapped

"woah calm down there tiger this came in for you" zayn says passing the box over to harry who had his hand out for it

"oh sorry what is it"

"they're blues glasses"

"oh yay let's give them to him bye zayn" and with that he slams the door in his face 

"blue blue guess what" harry says like a child skipping over to the confused boy who is now sitting in edwards chair using his desk 

"what" he asks head tilted to the side 

"your glasses are here" harry says opening the box revealing the glasses they had ordered for the small boy a week ago 

"well can i put them on"

"well duh"

"well pass them over then yeah" 

harry puts the glasses on louis before he pulls his phone out and takes a picture of his prince making it his screen saver as he smiles like an idiot the whole time.

 

"hey send that to me" 

"already did"

"alright thanks" edward says before his attention is back on louis "alright see you in a bit okay"

"yeah okay bye" 

"geez already want us out that fast huh"

"yeah you're distracting me"

"alright alright fine we'll leave you be"

"about time thanks"

"wow i see how it is"

"yet you're still here" 

and with a chuckle from the twins they were gone and out of the room leaving prince to do his work.

****************************

"fucking took you long enough"liam says 

"oi fuck off my prince's glasses came and he looks a fucking adorable" harry says pulling out his phone and showing the other lads the picture of louis making them all go 'aw' 

"alright enough of that now what'd you want" asked edward as he takes his seat at the head of the table.

"oh um it has to do with louis"

and with that both the twins attention were on the puppy-eyed man 

"what about him"harry snaps body already boiling with anger anything that has to do with louis in this life is bad.

"well when i opened the door and grabbed that package that i gave you there was another that i didn't give you" zayn says 

"well what is it" edward asked getting annoyed with him not getting to the point already

zayn slides a box towards him harry grabbing it before it could reach edward ripping it open and in the box was more pictures of louis but this time it had one of louis favorite stuffie in it that he had this morning when he woke up and underneath was a letter.

he looks so cute while he sleeps you know can't wait to get a hold of him can't wait till he's MINE-all the love A

what happened next caused harry to jump out of his chair so fast along with edward as they both sprint aas fast as they can up to their office. 

both their phones going off with a notification of a new message 

Unknown sent an image 

he looks so smart don't you think?

it was picture of louis working on the paper that edward gave him that was taken in the room.

*************************

upstairs after the twins left louis started working on his sheet he felt an uneasy feeling that he has felt since he woke up the feeling of being watched all day.

he was working on his paper when it happened he heard a click of a camera so he instinctively looked around the room his eyes fell on the cabinet that the twins had in their office the door of it was slightly opened and it began to open up more slowly.

louis began to scoot further back until the back of the chair had hit the wall the door was fully open now and out stepped a man that looked exactly like the twins but his hair was in a quiff.

the man began to walk over to louis causing the small boy to shrink on him self when the man was about two inches away from louis he stopped and he began to talk.

"hello little one i'm alex and oh what fun i'm going to have with you"


	30. Chapter 29

third pov

"hello little one i'm alex and oh what fun i'm going to have with you" the man now known as alex says to louis

to say louis is scared is an understatement he's terrified he just wants alex to go away he wants his daddies.

alex just stands there checking louis out as he licks his lips making louis uncomfortable he wants the twins.

"w-what d-do you w-want"

"well you of course" 

"why?"

"why?why wouldn't i look at you you're gorgeous"

"are you related to the twins"

"yes we're are triples actually quadruplets but why don't talk about the other one"

"w-why not"

"well edward killed him"

"what why"

"he did something bad something that i don't think you should know yet"

"so you're just going to take me?"

"that's the plan yes"

"what about the twins? i don't want to leave"

"you don't get a say speaking of them lets go before they get here" alex says as he gets closer to the small boy who takes a step back making the older lad grow angry

"stop it lets go" 

"no i'm not leaving"

"they always choose fucking stubborn ones"

"what?"

"nothing now come on" with that being said in one quick swift movement louis was struggling to get out of the older mans hold who had one arm wrapped around his waist and the other used to muffle the small boys screams as they make their way over to the balcony the way alex got in.

before alex could get louis out of the room he was stopped by loud bangs on the door followed by yells

"open the fucking door alex"

"but i like it better shut"

"leave him alone"

"but i like him" "he's mine now" alex says eyes darken

"no alex not him please not him" edward says fear in his voice 

"but the other wasn't as good looking as him"

"alex please we will do whatever you want just leave him be please" harry pleads

"oh but what if i just shoot him now you know"alex says pulling out his gun and putting it up to louis head causing the boy to let out a whimper a whimper that the twins heard making the blood in them boil at the thought of alex doing something to their baby.

if the door wasn't dead bolted they would have already shot it opened but they couldn't so as the twins plead alex from hurting their prince the other three lads were currently climbing the side of the house and up to the twins office .

"don't you fucking dare i'll fucking kill you" harry says through gritted teeth

"ya know we could be even if you would let me do it you took someone away from me and i do the same to you seems fair" alex says with a shrug of his shoulders cocking the gun 

"he deserved it alex you know what he did"

"YOU TURNED ON YOUR BLOOD HE DIDN'T DO SHIT YOU BELIEVED A WHORE OVER YOUR BROTHER" alex yelled out making louis jump and shrink in on himself as best as he could the glint of a reflection on the file cabinet caught his attention it was niall with his finger up to his lips in a way of telling him 'to be quite' as he slowly walks behind alex who's completely oblivious of the fake irish blonde creeping up behind him till the tip of the gun is touching the back of his head and he speaks up .

"you know alex i always thought you were the smarter styles" niall says as he snatches the gun out alex's hand

no matter the situation that didn't stop the threats that came from the twins who were offended of what the irish lad said

"fuck off nigel" harry says 

"open the fucking door"snaps edward"so i can shoot you"

with a roll of his eyes niall motions with his fingers at the other two gang members who were standing out on the balcony till niall told them to step in.

as zayn grabs louis out of alex's hold niall grabs alex and liam makes his way to unlock the door and before he could even take his hand off the lock the door was already being swung open and storming in where very pissed twins who already had their guns out as they made their way to their brother who was on his knees and hands behind his head.

"tell me one good reason why shouldn't fucking kill you NOW" harry says through gritted teeth

"um because i won't stay dead" alex responds back

"why why him" asked edward 

"you know why he's an exact replica"alex says pissed at the fact that edward even asked a question so stupid

"he's nothing like him he's better move the.fuck.on"says harry

"oh because you did right" alex says looking at the shaking boy who was being held by zayn 

"fuck you alex"edward says before he shoots his brother in the head making his limp body fall forward.

"daddy louis is tired"louis says from his spot in zayn's arms making grabby hands for the twins unfazed by the dead body on the ground

"he is let's get him to bed" harry says as he walk over and takes louis into his own arms and up to his room

"i want him in the guest room cuff him to the bed if you have to just make sure he can't leave" edward says before he too is gone.

**************************

after the twins put louis down and the the other lads did as they were told they all went to the lounge room where they are all currently smoking a blunt.

"niall it's puff puff give quit fucking up the system man" says zayn as he impatiently waits for niall to pass the blunt over for his turn

"yeah yeah alright" the lad says as he passes it over to zayn who does his turn and passes it over to liam, the cycle continues till the blunt is gone.

"damn i knew bringing louis into the gang would be difficult but damn" edward says as he play with the rings on his finger

"it's like he's wearing a fucking target on him"liam says

"what'd you guys expect he's marks son or 'iron heart bullet' whatever the fuck you want to call him and the twins have feelings for him so that automatically makes him a target to get back at the two dipshits" niall says 

"we don't have feelings niall" says edward 

"edward quit lying to yourself i fucking feel them i know you can too shit i see the way your face lights up when he's even mentioned" says harry he knew he had feelings for the small boy but he tried to push them away but he can't anymore everytime he see's the small lad they just get stronger and he can't hide them anymore.

"fuck thank god i'm not the only one"edward says running his hands down his face in frustration the last time he fell for someone it didn't end well and he doesn't that heart break well in all honestly he didn't end up the heart break but his brothers did and picking up a broken harry wasn't fun.

"of course you both felt it we could all tell fuck anyone a mile a way could tell the way you treat him,the way you look at him,the possessiveness it's all there you treat him better than-" zayn was cut off by harry

"don't don't say his name" he says glaring at the raven haired man who threw his hands up in surrender 

"sorry mate"

harry didn't say anything he just got up and left edward letting out a sigh before he gets up from his spot

"night lads" is all he says before he's up and gone.

"yeah night lads" liam says before he too is on his way up the stairs and into his room stopping in the hallway when he hears small whimprs coming from louis door that was painted blue with pink dots and a crown sign that said 'baby lou' liam walks over to his door as he grabs the handle and slowly twists it and pushes the door open to be met with the sight of louis sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes because he was crying liam cooed at the sight.'

"hey bub what's the matter" he asks as he crouches down to louis height 

"louis had n-ni-ghtmare h-he sleep with li-li" the small lad asks making grabby hands for liam and who liam to deny the small boy 

"of course lets go" he says as he picks the small boy up putting him on his hip and walking out of louis room and into his.he lays the lad down fixing the shirt he had on so that it came down to his thighs so it someone didn't take louis laying in his bed the wrong way before he lays down beside him and let's the boy curl into him before they are both out.

************************

edward's POV

"harry what are we going to do about this" i ask him as i run my hand through his hair as i spoon him he likes being the little spoon when we cuddle which i don't mind i don't like being held.

"i don't know what do we say ' hey even though we are dicks to you and made you do some bad shit and completely ruined your life and put you into a gang we have feelings for you oh did i mention that thousands of people are after you and want you dead' yeah great way to tell him" harry responds sarcastically earning a smack on his head from me and i push him away with a sigh as i get up and walk towards the door.

"hey where are you going i was kidding" he says getting out of bed following me naked

"i know put some clothes on and put another pillow on the bed i'm going to get blue" i say harry squealing like a little kid before he's off and doing what i told him to do with a chuckle i walk out of our room and to my prince's when i get to the door i notice it's open and panic runs through my body.

i make my way to the other lads room starting with niall first i barge into his room and yank the blankets off of him when i notice he's not there i run out off his room and into zayn doing the same before i'm off and into liam's i run to his bed but stop in my tracks when i notice a familiar head of fluffy hair sticking out i lift the blanket up to see liam cuddling my louis i slap his arm off of my boy making him groan and wake up

"mate what the hell"

"why are you with my louis" 

"since when was he yours"

"since always liam why is he with you"

"calm down he had a nightmare and asked of he could sleep with me"

"next time send him to me or harry" i says before i bend down and pick louis up bridal style and make my way back into our room harry laying in bed with boxers and a shirt. i lay louis beside him before i join them in bed harry and i's arms instantly wrapping around our boy who was waking up 

"g'night daddies"

"g'night baby" they say in unison this time they ignore it and they all fall asleep their baby in their arms and his daddies cuddling him.


	31. Chapter 30

third POV

louis woke up to arms around him and a body on top of him he immediately started to panic the last thing he remembers is going to sleep with liam so where is he now?

he turned his head and became face to face with edward who was pulling him closer towards him but then a thought occurred in his head 'if edward is right here and harry's behind me who's on top of me?' the small lad really needed to take a wee but it's a struggle with of all the arms wrapped around him and let's not forget the body on top of him weighing him down and it's really not helping with the fact he needs to wee so he does the only thing he can think of he starts poking edwards cheek.

he continues to poke the man until his finger is now being held in a much bigger hand

"if you don't stop i'm going to bite this finger" edward mumbles out in morning raspy voice with his eyes still closed and if edwards morning voice was now one of louis favorite thing well no one needed to know.

"i need to wee but there is someone on top of me and harry behind me and you both won't loosen your grip on me" 

edwards eyes shot open at the fact that someone other then louis,harry, and himself were in his bed he quickly sat up only to see the mystery person was alex who had his head on louis chest and arms wrapped around his waist pulling him a close as he can to his body.

"ALEX" edward yelled in his brothers ear making him jump and to fall onto harry who let out a 'ompf'

"go take your wee baby" edward says to louis as he peels harry arms off of him causing the younger brother to let out a whine 

"shut up he needs to wee" he tells his brother before his attention is back on his second youngest brother who was trying to cuddle harry only to be smacked over and over.

"how did you get out and why are you in here" he says eyes narrowed

"well your henchmen aren't really good at you know keeping a criminal locked up they left this" alex pulls out a bent paperclip from his pocket "they left this on the night stand come on you don't leave a paperclip with a criminal in a room where they key hole is inside the room rookie stuff" he says throwing the paperclip into the trash bin beside the bed.

"why'd you come in here"

"i was going to take louis you know from his oom but it was empty so i came in here and he was just so cute and i couldn't resist" 

"alex" harry lets out a sigh"why are you here why can't you leave us be you've killed everyone we got attached to we're suppose to be good now" 

"yeah well that was before i saw him"

"well you can't have him" harry snaps at his older brother

"who says" 

"us we'll let you kill us before you even get your hands on him"

"oh that would be a nice offer if it wasn't for the fact maybe i don't know how about the fact you won't fucking stay dead.

"stab us hide us we don't care just leave him alone"

"no can do boys"

"well you aren't leaving here with him" 

"so in order to be around him i have to stay?"

"i mean we don't want you here"

"so it's settle i'm moving in"

"no alex-" edward was cut off by the ensuite door opening and a teary louis coming out of it making him immediately hop off the bed and by his boy side instantly scooping him up and into his arms before he's back on the bed with his brother's and his prince who is straddling the older man.

"hey baby what's the matter" harry asked who was by his brother side instantly 

"no more medicine" louis says revealing the empty pill bottle that was in his hands that none of the brother's notice he had

"he takes pills" asked alex who was now in front of edward standing arms across his chest and head cocked to the side

"shut up alex not now" harry snaps glaring at his brother

"v-voices tell me to do it"louis whispers out

"did you baby" edward asked scared of the response he's about to recieve

louis nods his head shamefully

"how.how did you get a blade in there" asked harry 

louis get's up and out of edward's lap and walks back into the ensuite only to come back a moment later with harry's shaving razer in his hand that he broke the blades out of. he sticks his hand out towards edward as if he's telling him to 'take it' and which edward does before he gets up and throws it away.

"baby you aren't suppose to do that"

"m'sorry daddy"

"baby lou or big louis" edward ask after hearing louis call him daddy which he ony does in his little state so he's shocked when louis responds back with 

"i'm big louis sorry it slipped out"

"no it's fine baby it doesn't bother us" harry says caressing louis cheek.

"okay so is someone going to tell me what the fuck is happening" asked alex who was now sitting in the chair that the twins had in their room.

"no" louis says turning towards the man glaring at him

"why not" 

"because i don't like you"

"well why not"

"oh i'm sorry i'm not enthusiastic about telling the man who not even 24 hours ago was trying to kill me to get revenge on his brothers" snapped louis while the twins were trying to hold back their laughter at their brothers anger of getting rejected.

"so do me a favor and kindly fuck off" louis says making the twins gasp never in the two months that louis has been there has he swore what's happening to their innocent baby whatever is they can't help but like it they like both louis or all louis the shy nerdy louis,the innocent baby louis,sassy louis,and the badass louis who can kill on their first go around.

"prince you aren't allowed to say that word" harry says 

"why you do it"

"that's because i can"

"zaynie let's me and nialler and li-li"

"oh they do"

"yep" louis chirps back only realizing what he just said might get them in trouble the twins most know what he's thinking because they both give him those dumb devilish smirks.

"i'm sorry for almost killing you but what if edward or harry isn't around and i need to know what's wrong with you"

"the other 3 know so you're useless"

"and if they aren't around?"

"then i guess i'll die" louis says making edward's grip on him tighten and harry smacks his bum

"don't talk like that don't say suff like that" harry says through gritted teeth fist clench the thought of louis being gone pissed him off so he get's up and stomps out of the room and to the gym where he can take out his anger.

"m'sorry"louis whispers to edward who had his face in louis neck 

"it's fine he's sensitive"

"so i'm going to be left out in the dark still" piped up alex again

"fine i'm a freak who has a eating disorder and a stupid voice in my head that tell's me how useless i am and how unwanted i am and and i find relief in razor blades when they cut across my wrist" louis snaps before he's off and running out of the twin's room and into his own 

"wow i didn't expect that" alex whispers more to himself 

"he's schizophrenic alex" edward says as he puts on a pair of pants and makes his way downstairs as he yells out

"good fucking morning"


	32. Chapter 31

third POV

louis was laying in his bed currently crying until there was a knock at his door causing him to slightly jump before he gets out of his bed to open the door he knows he should because if he doesn't and if it's the twins well he will no longer have a door but when he opens the door expecting the twins or at least one of them he sees alex instead resulting in him slamming the door shut faster then he opened it.

"louis please can we talk"

"no go away"

"please i got brownies"

louis thought about it for a moment before he decided to open the door but not because he wanted to see alex but because he wanted the brownies.

"you have five minutes to waste my time starting now" he says taking the brownies out of alex's hand munching on one.

"louis i'm sorry but i want you to know that i wasn't going to kill you yeah i know i said it but i wasn't going to actually do it even if i wanted to i couldn't the moment i saw you i felt this connection to you weird right? yeah that's what i thought too but the more i saw you and watched you the more i was pulled towards you but i want you to know i really am sorry."

"who was he?"

"what?"

"you said 'he's an exact replica of him" who was he and what did you mean by i'm an exact replica of him"

"oh um i think that's something that edward and harry should tell you"

"was he important to you"

"he was important to all of us till....well something happened and we all lost him but i think it effected me and harry more then the other two"

"who's the other one?"

"his name's marcel he's the oldest"

"what happened to him"

"well um" alex didn't know how to explain the things his older brother did to the small boy without pissing off harry and edward so he was grateful when harry barged into the room before he got the chance to answer back.

"alex out" harry demanded 

even though alex is bigger and older than harry he knew when harry was like this to not get in his way so with a nod of his head he walked out of the room closing the door behind him leaving his younger brother and louis alone.

"har-" louis starts only to be stopped by harry 

"no you aren't allowed to talk" harry sternly says before he sits on the edge of the bed grabbing louis and putting him on his lap so he was straddling the older man. 

"listen to me and listen to me good blue"

louis nods his head seeing tears well up in harry's eyes he knows now that what he said really effected the green-eyed man.

"i don't want you to ever talk like that again understand" harry continues not giving louis time to respond"edward and i we care about you louis we have feelings for you okay so the thought of you leaving or being taken or dead scares me god louis it scares me to death i'm not used to having feelings like this for another person at least i haven't for a long time shit i haven't felt them for almost four years now and well the person i felt them for didn't last long and well the feelings i feel for you were stronger then what i felt for him." harry finshes tears now running down his cheeks but he doesn't notice them until louis wipes them away with the pad of his thumb.

"m'sorry i didn't mean it i was pissed at alex m'sorry"louis says starting to let his own tears pour out of his eyes too as he hides his face in to the crook of harry's neck.

"i know baby i over reacted just don't talk like that okay?"

"okay daddy" louis says even though he's in his big state

before anything else could be said edward barged into the room alex hot onto his trail.

"louis alex just hit me" edward whines out causing louis to glare at alex 

"alex don't touch me daddy" louis says getting up and off of harry's lap before he walks over to edward who instantly picks the small boy up and holds him as tight as he can to his body a proud smirk on his face as he sticks his tongue out at his brother who glared back at him.

"i did not"

"did too" 

"did not"

"yes you did"

"no i didn't"

before anything else was said the argument was interrupted by a pissed off liam

"get you arses downstairs now." he said in a deadly calm tone before he's off and running into the security room.

without setting louis down all three brothers sprint down the stairs after liam into the security room to be met with the sight of zayn pacing back and fourth hands rubbing his temples and niall watching the camera monitors.

"what's the problem"edward asked louis still in his tight hold 

"look"niall says pointing at the camera monitors a rival gang of theirs all around the house two men at each camera with at least eight other men standing behind them all holding machine guns their boss on the porch staring up at the camera.

one man walks up to one of the camera's holding a sign up that read

'you can run but you can't hide we will get him and when we do we will kill you all'

"well what do we do they can't really kill us"says niall with a shrug of his shoulders 

"no dumbares they can't kill us but they can kill louis you idiot" snaps alex

they sat there in silence each member and alex thinking of an idea before the silence is interrupted by zayn.

"i have a plan"


	33. Chapter 32

third POV

"i have a plan"

"okay well what is it" edward snapped 

"calm the hell down first and then i'l tell you"

"damnit zayn just get on with it" alex says

"you're all extra bitter today what has you all in a moody mood"zayn says rolling his eyes beofre he walks over to the whiteboard grabbing his marker before he starts drawing his plan up onto the board.

"hold the fuck up a minute you want us to allow louis to go out to them?" said harry pissed that zayn would even consider that.

"yes.yes i do"zayn stated with a duh tone "i wouldn't have put it into the plan if i didn't idiot"zayn whipsers the last part out to himself but harry still heard it.

"watch it malik" 

"anyway back to the plan" interfered liam before zayn can say anything back because he knew if he didn't cut in the argument wouldn't have stopped there.

"alright so what i'm seeing is you want louis to walk out the door into the bosses arms while we are killing his men?" said niall 

"exactly thank you blondie he knows"says zayn as he points niall 

"not happening"the triplets say at the same time glaring at each other

"alright well that was creepy but yes it needs to be my bean can handle himself" zayn says looking at louis who was trying to get out of edwards lap but isn't successful at it.

"put me down and don't i get a say in this i think it's a good plan i can try out my new gun" louis says as he bites edwards hand causing the older man to pull his arm back and before he can move back around louis the small lad was already out of his lap and sitting in his own chair at the other end of the table putting him in the middle the triplets on one side and the other three lads on the other.

a 'yes' came from the three lads at the exact time a 'no' came from the triplets

"yes louis you get a say so what do you say"says liam 

"i want to do it" the blue-eyed boy says.

"may i remind you. you are only sixteen and this is our gang and we are the boss if we say no no means no" said edward glaring daggers at the three men on the other side of the table even though the statement was towards louis.

"may i remind you. you basically took me against my will you aren't allowing me to leave you forced me into your stupid gang and why give me a weapon if i'm not allowed to use it i'm in a gang edward meaning i'm going to have to be involved in shit that you aren't going to agree with get the fuck over it" says louis seething 

"first of all i don't know who the fuck you think you are talking to like that but it sure in the hell isn't me and i can easily keep you away from gang related shit you can be in this gang with killing someone or being in fights" edward says standing at this point hunched over fist on the table looking louis in the eyes as if he's telling the small boy to 'challenge me' which louis being the boy he is stands up out of his chair and gets in the same position as edward.

"i have killed already edward i remind you three men in which one of those men were one of your members if you didn't want me in 'danger' then you should of left me alone left me where you found me because i don't know if you know this but you and your brother are the most dangerous men in the united kingdom you knew what would happen if you brought me into this gang into your life yet you still did it so get the fuck over your feelings and concern for me and let me do what i need to do" louis says staring back at edward anger running through his body.

alex,harry,niall,liam and zayn just watch in shock at the exchange that was happening in front of them.no one has spoken to edward like that not even his own bothers everyone knew not to .so to watch a sixteen year old boy do something that grown men were to scared to do was shocking after a moment of silence with the two just staring at them edward lets out a sigh before he speaks up again.

"fine we will do it" he says before he sits back in his chair in his right chair this time at the head of the table.

without saying anything louis sits back down before zayn speaks up again.

"alright niall you check the cameras while i get louis ready and you four go choose your guns." and with that being said everyone left to do their tasks but louis and zayn.

zayn motions louis to follow him in which louis does he follows him to the tech room. zayn pushes open the door and walks over to wall that had a door meaning that it was a built in shelf he opened it revealing a bunch of spy like gadgets mics,body cams,etc . he grabs a clip on mic and ear piece before he shuts the door and walks over to another shelf that had drawers he pulled open one drawer that had contact lens in them which confused louis. 

"why do i need those"

"i don't know if you know but i noticed the last time you got into your badass mode your eyes were red and well if people see that your eyes turn that color well first it will give away the fact you plan on killing them,secondly it will want people to want you more then they already do you get into this mood like the triplets it's like when you know there is going to be a fight or something you all like shut down and turn into these killing machines that don't shut down until the last of your prey is dead it doesn't happen to me and the other two lads i have only seen to happen to the four brothers."

"wait you all know the four of them?"

"i do.i knew them longer then niall and liam we have all been mates since high school where we met but the other two lads they only know alex. liam longer then niall, niall joined a week before alex left but they have only ever heard about marcel a few times but i knew all four of them marcel,edward,alex,and harry."

"oh what was he like" louis asks as zayn tries putting the mic on him where no one can see but he will still be able to hear what's being said.

"well does edward scare you?"

"sometimes yes but i mean who wouldn't be scared of him he doesn't take any shit and i know earlier i yelled at him but inside i was scared as shit." louis says causing zayn to let out a small chuckle 

"well picture him about a size bigger and well like twenty times scarier oh and with glasses." zayn says before he continues."marcel was huge but he look like a big teddy bear but he was scary no one expected that from nerdy marcel but he was the ring leader he formed this gang he took no shit.edward was scared of him and that was a lot.never would he talk back to him or disagree with him and it was his own brother but um well" zayns started to trail off

"h-he did something that well it pissed edward off and he didn't have you know the blood that the other three did so he could die and you know like stay dead so edward killed him and i don't mean just he just shot him and left no he tortured him he killed him slowly and well like i said edward never disagreed nor talked back to him so for him to kill him he really must of had fucked up but no one knows what he did beside alex and edward and harry. alex left two weeks after and harry went into a depressed state and edward well he took over." zayn stops for a moment fixing the ear piece and making sure he had louis all set before he told him to sit in the chair and to lean back so he could put the lenses on him. louis did what he was told to do before zayn spoke up again.

"till this day no one knew what happened between them all .we knew they were seeing someone you know like all of them but we never met him the boys had put him in another house where they lived with him there they only came to the house if there was a meeting,they were only around if they needed to be or the gang needed them but um one day the boy they were seeing he was killed no one knew how or why but he was dead we still never got to see him they were together for about three years the death affected harry and alex more then edward or if it did he never let it show they completely shut their feelings down after that. edward and harry started having meaningless sex with one of the gangs girls that we have for that reason you know meaningless sex or just fun. but marcel when their lover died he didn't seem liked he cared-" before zayn could say anything else they were interrupted by alex.

"he didn't.but if i were you i would shut up because i was threaten if i said anything to louis well it was my head by edward and well he's right behind me." and as if on cue edward appeared in the doorway.

"what's taking so long malik" edward says you can tell he's still pissed

"nothing boss we are done" zayn says adding in the last contact.

"why are you putting those on him" edward asked

"like you guys when he kills or plans to kill his eyes turn red and i don't want him giving it away that he's about to kill them"

"wait his eyes turn red too" asked alex intrigued he thought him and his brothers only had that affect 

"yup"zayn says popping the p

"alright lets go" edward says leading the way out of the room louis knew he pissed off edward but that didn't stop that pang of hurt he felt when edward completely ignored him and didn't even spare a glance at him.

the three follow edward out and back into the security room where harry and liam were standing holding aks 47 just like that looked like their handguns. 

"they're walking the house now" says niall sounding bored

"alright so louis i'm going to stand behind the door and open it you are going to walk out and do whatever they say and we are going to be killing off the men okay?" says zayn going over the plan.

"yeah okay?" 

"good boy bean" zayn says before he's turning to the other five men

"alex you have the left side of the house edward the right and harry the back niall you have the roof and me and liam will have the front clear?" 

"yup" all five men chorused"

"alright let's go kill some bitches"


	34. Chapter 33

third POV

"you ready"asked zayn who was standing behind the door ready to open it when louis tells him to.

"yeah open it" louis says tucking his new gun in his pants behind his back

"alright don't get yourself killed"is all zayn says before he's opening the door revealing louis to the rival gangs boss

"well lads what are you doing standing out here on this hot sunny day" louis asked before he's harshly grabbed from behind 

"wow they actually let you out maybe they don't really care about you as much as everyone says"says the boss who's name is jason

"yeah yeah what do you want"asked louis already irritated

"let's go" is all jason says before he's walking off to the black cadillac escalade that's parked up front with a person already upfront ready to drive off.

out of the corner of his eye he sees liam signaling the signal that they had agreed on when they were ready to kill. louis doesn't know what happened all he knows is he got light headed and dizzy for a moment before the only thing that was on his mind was 'kill,kill,kill' so that's what he was about to do.

"oh i don't think you're going to be leaving anytime soon" he says to the boss who stops walking and turns to face the blue eyes boy was still in a bigger mans hold.

"what" is all he got out before zayn and liam came out from behind the bushes and started firing their guns

louis brought his elbow up and elbowed the man who was holding him under the chin causing the man to loosen his grip on him. before he coud grab him again louis quickly brought out his gun and shot the man in the foot making the him cry out in pain and double over hoping on one foot.

"goddamnit you stupid brat"

"aye come on that's just bloody rude and never touch me again ha who am i kidding you'll never get another chance to touch this" louis says gesturing to his body before he shoots the man again this time in the chest. the now lifeless man falls to the ground.

louis leaves the body before he joins the other two men on killing the rest of the rival gang who had liam and zayn behind hiding behind the escalade while firing shots at the at least ten other men were at the top of the vehicle trying their best to get to the two men.

louis sneaks behind the lads at the top of the car who were shooting at his mates completely oblivious to the small dangerous boy behind them until he speaks up.

"hello mates it was nice knowing you but goodbye" he says before he starts shooting his own gun he killed two of the men before he was shot in the leg but the adrenaline that was coursing through his body made him oblivious to his wounded leg but liam and zayn saw but couldn't do anything to help because out of nowhere more and more of the rival gang members kept popping up out of nowhere.

louis was running out of bullets and there were still quite a lot of men left so he quickly put away his gun and picked up one of the lifeless men's gun up before he began to shoot again. 

"where the fuck are they coming from" yelled out zayn as he had his back up against liams as they shot men in front of them almost looking like a scene from a movie.

"i don't know but they won't quit popping the fuck up"liam yells as he shoots another guy in the middle of his head causing him to yell out 'bulls eye'

"man screw them where are the rest of the lads" louis yells out from his spot from on top of the car shooting men that were coming through the gates still oblivious to the bullet in his leg. as if on cue edward,harry,and alex came running up to them shooting men till they fell to the ground and if louis wasn't currently being shot he would think that that was the hottest thing he has seen but his thoughts were but short when a bullet went flying and inch away from his ear it was so close he felt the wind of it.

"LOUIS GET THE FUCK DOWN" niall yelled in his ear piece from his spot on the roof where he was snipping the guys that were aiming for louis.

"no need to fucking yell you prick" louis mutters into his mic but niall still heard as well as the rest of the lads.

"what did i say about using that language" edwards voice rings through his ear piece causing louis to look up and around to see him currently fist fighting with a guy.

"after this you will be punished" he says as he throws one last punch to the guys face before he's down cold.

"LOUIS" 

"LOUIS GET DOWN"

was all louis hard before everything went black.


	35. Chapter 34

third POV

louis woke up to the sound of yelling so instead of letting the men in the room know he's awake he decided to lay there and listen like the little shit he was.

"all you had to do was watch him ya know don't let him out of your sight yet you did now look what happened." says harry

"i told you no. don't let him join but you did. you knew the consequences of letting a 16 year old join the united kingdoms deadliest gang yet you let him join anyway so none of this is our fault." that's liam

"but you went and put the idea of him fighting in battle in his goddamn head" there's alex

"you bought him a fucking bow and a gun" there's the irishman 

"you knew goddamnit you knew what would happen you knew the risks yet you still agreed to let him go because edward simply couldn't tell him no so don't come and yell at us and blame us when all three of you gave consent to him doing it" said zayn from his spot on the couch while he runs his hand through louis's hair.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" yelled out edward causing louis to jump getting zayn's attention but he brushes it off.

"this was a bad idea what all three of you said was right no matter how much i hate admitting it you are right that's why after i saw what happened i decided we are sending him back." says edward.

after hearing what edward said louis's eyes shoot open and he sits up abruptly

"NO"he yells out "no I WILL NOT GO BACK" he shouts out to the men who are staring at him with wide eyes and a surprise face that was quickly replaced with worry.

"are you okay does your leg hurt" niall asks rushing to louis side"i had to give you stitches so your leg is going to be sore for a little while."

"i'm fine" louis says ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg before he finds the person he wants to talk to.

"i'm not going back and you aren't making me go back" he says narrowing his blue eyes staring straight in the dark forest green ones that are staring right back at him.

"you will do what i say and if i send you back then you will go back prince." edward says eyes darkening, getting up out of his chair from across the room before he's walking over to louis and stops when he's standing in front of him.

"no"louis says challenging. 

everyone in the room immediately gets up from their spots and is now standing at the end of the room watching the exchange from their king and their prince.

"no" edward mocks fist now clench to his sides.

"no i'm not leaving and you aren't making me you brought me into this life and now i'm staying" louis says now standing arms across his chest as glares up at edward.

"do you even know what fucking happened to you out there" edward say pointing towards the door louis shakes his head 'no' because he doesn't the first thing he did when he woke up was start an argument with edward.

"you were shot louis. you were shot in the leg the adrenaline in you prevented your body from feeling the wound but do you know what the worst part of it was?" edward ask once again louis shakes his head no before edward continues" the worst part was watching your body fall to the ground after being shot at three bullets went flying at you but because of all the blood you lost you passed out before the bullets could reach you, you fell on top of the car i don't know whether i should be glad you lost blood that caused you to past out and miss those bullets or if i should be fucking scared because if it wasn't for niall on the fucking roof seeing your limp body fall we could have lost you" edward finishes with tears in his eyes as he stares at louis before he looks down blinking the tears away.

louis stood there shock before he snapped back into reality doing the only thing he could think of despite his aching leg he launched himself at edward wrapping his arms around the older lads waist before he started crying.

edward was taken back a bit he's never been hugged before well not by anyone that wasn't his brothers not even his ex lover hugged him not that he minded but when louis hugged him it felt different. so he grabs the boy by the back of his thighs lifting him up until he was above his waist. louis wraps his legs around edward's waist and arms around his neck and face in the crook of his neck.

"m'sorry but i don't want to leave" louis says as he brings his face out of edward's neck so he could look at the man.

edward stares into the blue eyes that he has grown to love looking into but that's what scares him he's getting attach and it's scaring the shit out of him. the feelings he has for this small boy they're scaring him but apart of him knows that this boy, this boy that he's holding in his arms won't hurt him and he won't leave him. apart of him wants to express the feelings he has for his prince blue.

edward lets out a sigh as he closes his eyes before he speaks up 

"okay"is all he lets out

"okay" louis repeats knowing what edward was agreeing to 

"yes okay" edward says before he's walking up the stairs with louis in his arms leaving his shocked brothers and mates behind.

harry and alex stand there watching their brother disappear upstairs with their prince before they turn to face one another as their other mates well harry's mates leave the room.

"i want you to know i have feelings for louis" starts alex

"i know alex i know hell everyone knows" harry says with a chuckle and a shake of his head before he walks over to the bar they had in the lounge making to cups of bourbon for him and alex handing over alex his drink as he takes a seat on the armchair alex doing the same but a spot on the couch.

"he's not like him though alex the only thing they have in common is their looks."

"i know he's sassy yet adorable he's funny,loving, and smart he's really smart for his age." alex says gushing over the blue-eyed boy that was currently cuddled up and and asleep with edward.

"he is isn't he but he can't read ya know like he's street smart and knowledge smart but when it comes to maths and reading well um he's kinda shit" hary says with a laugh 

"give it time i bet he'll end up acing both those subjects" alex says with a smile

"it's scary though alex ya know like today do you know how scared i was when niall yelled louis was down shit i think my heart stopped beating "harry says voice breaking and tears welling up

"i know hazza i know" alex says as he pulls harry to him letting his younger brother cry on his shoulder after about five minutes of harry crying he fell asleep on alex's shoulder so alex adjusts their body's to where his back was against the couch and harry's back was to his chest and that's how they slept that night. 

oblivious to the eyes that watched them through the window from across the street.


	36. Chapter 35

third POV

"should we wake them"liam asked as he,zayn and niall stood in front of the couch that was currently being used by alex and harry who were sleeping on it.

"nah i say we take them up stairs to bed with lou and ed then wake them up all together" niall says rubbing his hands like an evil science professor in a movie would.

"yeah I like that so liam get to to work" zayn says as both he and niall looked at liam before looking back at the two brother's in giving him a look as if saying 'you're the strongest so you pick them up' kind of look.

with a dramatic sigh liam bends down and scoops harry up into his arms and may he tell you that he was fucking heavy, once he laid harry in bed with edward and louis he made his way back downstairs and did the same thing he did to harry to alex.

once all of them were in bed and all three lads were in the room they then decided to wake the men and louis up.

"wake the fuck up"

"wake up wake up you dumbarses"

"time to wakey wakey eggs and bacey" niall finishes off jumping on to the bed and landing on louis causing the small lad to let out a whine which had all three men in the bed up instantly.

"what. what's the matter blue" harry asked as he pulls louis in to his arms

"me back"is all louis gets out before there is an animalistic kind of growl heard in the room. he turns his head at the sound to see both edward and alex pinning niall down onto the ground.

"let go i didn't mean to"niall says as he tries to wiggle his way out of the brothers grip.

"do it again and so help me niall i'll rip your throat out" alex says as he lets go of the irishman returning to his spot that was beside louis. "are you okay" he says to the boy that has him feeling some type of way.

"yeah. yeah i'm fine"louis says as he pushes all the hands off of his body "quit touching me" he says and all three brothers quickly reatract their hands back to themselves.

"well we will be downstairs" zayn says before he's off and literally running out of the room with niall and liam behind him.

"louis can i talk to you for a moment ya know like in private" alex asks as he looks down at his hands that were resting on his lap.

louis looks at the twins before he nods his head towards the door basically telling them to 'get out' before he answers alex's question. "yes you can" he answers as the twins reluctantly leave the two alone.

there's a moment of silence before alex speaks up.

"i like you louis. i like you a whole fucking lot i know that i tried taking you away from my brothers but i want you to know i had no intention of hurting you what so ever. i wanted to take you away and make you mine and only mine. i wanted to be able to take care of you, but I know now that even if you would let me I couldn't because you have my brothers wrapped around your finger." alex finishes off. somewhere in the middle of his speech louis ended up in his lap. how? he doesn't know.

"i know. i think about almost hundreds of people wants to kidnap i don't blame them though i mean have you seen i'm perfect" louis jokes trying to lighten up some of the tension in the room.

which he knows worked when alex lets out a chuckle

"always got to be sassy huh?" alex asks with a raised of an eyebrow

"don't know what you're talking about"louis says arm across his chest and nose in the air.

"god you're going to be the death of me"

"alright alright all joking aside I like you too just like i like your brothers but unlike you they're scared to admit their feelings."

"just know that has nothing to do with you okay?"

"what happened?" louis asks his curiosity getting the best of him.

"oh um well we all loved this boy he was sweet and amazing we were together for like two the three years but um one day we came home me and my brothers he was gone but there was a box on edwards desk that caught our intention it held pictures in it" louis noticed the way alex's voice started cracking towards the end.

"i-it w-was pictures of him d-d-dead" by the time alex was done tears were streaming down his face. louis stared at alex for a moment before he wrapped his arms around the older lady and he had pushed his face into the crook of his neck.

"it's okay. m'sorry" he says as he runs his hands through alex's hair.

the two sat in silence as louis straddles alex's lap as alex holds on to him like his life depended on it almost as if he lets go louis will vanish into thin air. they sat like that for a few minutes before alex decides it's time to go downstairs with the rest of the lads.

"c'mon louis lets go before they think i took you and ran away" alex says placing the small boy on to his hip causing him to giggle before they made their way downstairs.

"louis" niall yelled running over to the small boy once he was in sight and quickly took him out of alex's arms and into his own, before he makes his way to the couch where he sits with louis cuddled up to him.

"i missed you" the fake blonde says covering louis face with kisses in return had the small lad giggling 

"ni you saw me thirty minutes ago"

"thirty minuets to long" niall says rubbing his head in louis's neck 

louis looks around to see that everyone has disappeared and that it was just him and niall which had him gave him a suspicious vibe because where zayn was niall was.

"niall"

"yes"

"where is everyone" it was quite for a moment before niall spoke up 

"oh i don't know"

"niall?" louis says in a stern tone basically telling niall to tell him 'what's going on'

"niall" louis repeats when he gets no response again no response

"niall if you don't tell me i won't talk to you no more" louis says causing niall to gasp out loud

"but louehh" niall whines out 

"no loueh. tell me where they are"

"there is a meeting right now"

"why aren't you there?"

"someone needed to distract you keep you away from the bosses"

"niall what the-i thought we were buds"

"we are we are but bosses order louis gotta remember they're our bosses i mean we are in the deadliest gang ever controlled by psycho paths" niall says with a shrug of his shoulder's

"is the gang here like everyone?"

"yup"

louis thought about what niall said. the twins are hiding something from him if they weren't he would be allowed at the meeting so when an idea comes to his head he decides to act upon it.

"niall let me go i need to wee"

"i don't know if i trust you"

"alright i'll just pee right here"

"alright to the loo you go" niall says holding his hands up in the air as he surrenders 

"dummy" louis yells before he's off and running to the basement to the meeting room with niall hot on his trail 

"louis" niall yells but doesn't make it on time as he see's the small boy open up the door and walks in causing the room to fall in silence.

"niall you seriously had one job" zayn says with a roll of his eyes

"he tricked me" the irish lad says pointing a finger at louis

"blue what are you doing" edward asks as he walks over to louis who allows him to pick him up and take him back to edwards chair.

"why are you keeping secrets?" louis asked a pout on his face and arms crossed against his chest.

"we aren't" harry says 

"yes you are niall told me"

"louis really" niall says as he throws his hands dramatically in the air

louis turns to face the rest of the styles gang who were watching on fondly all had smiles on their faces louis attention was caught by the pink haired guy that now had blue hair he points at the guys before asking what his name was.

"my name is xavier" the blue haired lad answered louis gave him a nod og his head before turning to harry 

"daddy" louis ask batting his eyelashes in innocence catching harry off guard 

"yes prince"

"you remember when you said i could dye my hair blue?"

and well shit now that harry thinks about it he did agree to letting louis do that.

"yes"

"well can xavier do it?

harry looks over to xavier who was talking to another member harry knows xavier he was one of the first that got recruited he's also the gangs smooth talker but harry trust louis with him so he allows it.

"yes if he wants to"

"can he do it now daddy?"

"we need to finish prince" that being said caused louis to pout 

"we have like ten minutes left then he's all yours okay?"

"okay" louis says he takes his seat in edwards lap as the gang leader starts the meeting back up 

"now that we have discussed that problem and now know how to handle it we won't let him near anyone you see him shoot him on the spot no questions ask same with any of his members" edward says staring down at louis who was currently playing with edwards rings before he starts back up "now the annual ball that's coming up you are all to be there it's friday starts at eight don't come weaponless" is all he says before he dismisses his gang.

"xavier stay a moment please" harry calls out

"what's the annual ball"louis asks edward head cutely tilted to the side 

"well the top ten gangs in england all have to attend a ball that is held by one of the top ten gangs my gang" edward was interrupted by harry who kicked his leg " sorry our gang is the top one but we held the ball last year so this year its number 2's turn. i always have to give a speech but we just attend the ball and be the badasses that we are."

louis was about to speak up before xavier popped up out of nowhere.

"yeah last time edward ended up shooting one of the gangs leader and harry went on a killing spree and let's just say that gang no longer exist" xavier says making the lads chuckle.

"anyway what'd you need boss?"

"ah yes xavier will you dye louis's hair blue for him"

"yeah of course like now?" xavier says looking at louis who was frantically nodding his head 

"yes if you wouldn't mind" harry asks

"no of course not no bother but um i need some dye" xavier says before turning to face louis "what color do you want it" "red or blue what do you think" louis asks his triplets and mates.

"red" they all say in unison "well red it is" louis tells xavier who nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"just give me thrity minutes and i'll be back okay?"

"yeah okay?"

with that xavier was off to get red hair dye.

"lets go" harry says as he picks louis up like a child taking him upstairs with his brothers and the other three following behind.

"ya know i can walk" louis says 

"yeah but what's the point when you can be carried everywhere" harrys answers with a cheeky smile

"true true"

****************************

two hours later when xavier was completely done with louis hair he left when louis showed everyone his hair.

"so how does it look" he asks the men in the room

"it looks great prince" all three triplets say in unison "ya know that's the second time you have done that today" edward says " you better quit before i shoot both of you"

"so the ball" zayn says trying to stop an argument from happening 

"think there will be any problems"

"no not this year should be good no problems with any of the other gangs so i think we should be good" harry says

boy only if they knew the hell that they're in for


	37. Chapter 36

third POV

louis woke up in his little space squished between edward and harry with alex sprawled out on top of him, he tried his best to wriggle out of the hold the brothers had on him but ended up unsuccessful. 

so he did the only thing he could think of he started whining, after about two minutes of doing that the brothers were still dead asleep so instead of trying to do anything else he decided to yell for one of the other three men in the house.

"ZAYNIE" he yelled out. even with how loud he was yelling in their ears all three men were still sound asleep so he let out another yell of 'zaynie' before his other three favorite men came running into the room.

"what?! what is it?!" zayn asked frantically looking around the room

"zaynie daddies won't get off of louis" louis said pouting

"oh okay one second" zayn said before turning to liam who was standing slumped up against a wall. "liam could ya know? help out my bean" zayn asked liam with an eye brow raised.

"yeah yeah of course" liam says pushing his body up off the wall before making his way to the bed starting with alex first he put both hands on the man's side before giving one harsh push causing the man to fall to the ground before he was instantly up looking around the room.

"why'd yo-" alex started but was cut off by liam "just shut up and help me move your brothers".

with a sigh alex did as he was told and grabbed harry's arm while liam grabbed edward's letting the small boy escape before both men let go of the twins who were still fast asleep.

"you know it's not fair that i'm awake and they aren't" alex stated before he started walking to the end of the room before he's turning back towards the bed and making a run for it causing liam to pull louis to his chest so the young lad wouldn't get bulldozed over, with a swift jump in the air alex ended up landing right across both of his brothers who were instantly up and just like him started looking around the room frantically but not because they were woken up but because their boy wasn't in their arms nor in their sight.

harry spotted louis who was on liam's hip causing jealousy to run through the green-eyed man's blood who had almost let out an animalistic like growl out at the sight.

"payne tell me why you are holding my prince" he says through gritted teeth at liam who visibly gulped at the cold stare harry was giving him.

before liam could speak up both edward and alex had beaten him to it.

"ya know the moment i call him mine you flip out and end up hitting me but you always call him yours and never fix yourself. he's our's okay our's" edward said emphasizing each time he said our's.

"hey we discussed our feelings they're mutual so i have every right to call him mine just as much as you two do" alex says looking offended.

"yeah but alex no one cares about your feelings nor about you" edward says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"you know just because you're the oldest doesn't mean i can't kick your arse" alex shot back with a glare to his older brother.

"oh yeah i would like to see you try" edward said back just as heated.

"yeah i would like to see this too" harry says. niall and zayn nodding their heads in agreement.

while the brothers bicker back and forth with each other and the other two lads watch in amusement liam and louis stand in the corner of the room talking to each other well louis talking liam just listening.

"li-li louis is hungry" louis says rubbing his stomach

"yeah what do you want to eat bub" liam asks the blue-eyed boy that was still perched on his hip as he makes his way down stairs and into the kitchen niall watching them before turning back to the brothers which consisted of edward having alex in a headlock and harry holding back alex's hands.

"well if you idiots weren't fighting over who louis belonged to you would notice that he's not even in the room" and with this being said the three men stopped in their tracks and looked around the room to see that what the irish white bread said was true causing all three men to untangle themselves and jump out of bed in nothing but boxers.

"where is he" asked harry pulling on sweats deciding to go shirtless.

"he's downstairs getting breakfast with liam-" before niall could finish the triplets were pushing each other out of the way as they each made their way downstairs zayn and niall following behind.

"he's in his little space" zayn says to edward when they all made their way into the kitchen they were met to the sight of louis on the counter and liam between his legs feeding him pancakes and saying things to him that had the small boy giggling to everything he said.

niall and zayn cooed at the sight but the triplets just balled their fists up in anger and jealousy coursing through their blood at the sight of liam feeding and being that close to their boy.

"that's a wee bit too close don't you think" edward asks still standing by his brothers in the kitchen doorway.

with a roll of his eyes liam steps away from louis.

"shut up and take my place" he says as he walks away taking a seat in between niall and zayn who were sitting at the bar eating their breakfast liam made like every morning.

the three brothers turn to look at one another before they were all three racing to take the place of liam. harry being the little shit he was tripped alex causing him to fall which ended up making edward fall as well over his younger brother's body.

with a victory smile plastered on his face harry walks over to louis putting himself in between the small boys leg before he kisses the tip of the boy's nose causing the young lad to let out a giggle which had harry beaming.

"morning prince"

"morning daddy"

"did you sleep well love" harry ask picking up a piece of pancake feeding it to louis who happily took it chewing it up and swallowing before he answered.

"yup louis sleep so good till daddy h, daddy e, and daddy alex woke him up with loud snores" louis says pouting towards the end of his sentence.

"so alex is one of your daddies now" harry asked with a raised of his eyebrow"

"yup louis like daddy alex he's nicer then daddy e and h" louis says with a nod of his head as if he's confirming what he said

"what but i thought i was your favorite" harry asked with a hurt look on his face and hands on his hip flipping alex off who muttered a quiet 'ha' earning him a slap from edward.

"what am i then a nothing" edward asked who like harry had a hurt look on his face 

"no louis like all daddies equal" louis says realizing the mistake he made 

"mm" both brothers said in reply before they finished feeding their prince and eating their own breakfasts before starting their day.

***************************

it was around midday when louis woke from his nap he was in his big state from the nightmare he had because he didn't take his pill because of the events from this morning. zayn always gave them to him when he woke up. after they found out that he poured one of his bottle down the toilet once.

he made his way out of his room and into zayn's where the man was sitting in his room music playing through out the room. he was sitting with his back against the wall and legs crossed and what looked like a sketch pad in his hand.

"zayn" louis says startling the older lad who hadn't notice the small boy enter his room 

"yes bean" zayn says putting his sketch pad to the side and grabbing his remote to the speakers that were hung up on the wall on the left side of his bed one on each side of his flat screen turning them off.

"i need my medicine woke up to a nightmare"

"oh shit i'm sorry bud" zayn says as he jumps out of hid bed and to his closet where he had louis pills in his safe. each one of the men had a safe in their closets.

"here" he says walking back to louis handing him his pill and a water bottle that he had on his night stand. louis took both things from the older lad swallowing his pill then the water, after he swallowed both things he opened his mouth to zayn who inspected it to see if he really swallowed his medicine.

"good boy" he says ruffling his hair after checking that he swallowed both the water and pills, in which he did.

louis was about to ask zayn what he was drawing before they were interrupted by liam who knocked on the door before popping his head in.

"ah there you are the triplets are looking for you um they're kinda freaking out a bit because they can't find you. so if you could you know follow me and make an appearance that would be great" liam says before he's off and gone.

"alright well see ya" louis says to zayn before he's off into the direction that liam went leading him to harry and edward's office. he opens the door slowly and quietly to see alex sitting on top of harry's desk and edward sitting in his chair and harry is sitting next to edward in his chair 'yeah really freaking out' louis thought to himself.

"you were looking for me" louis asks pushing the door all the way open revealing his full body.

"yes come here" edward says pushing his chair back for louis who made his way over to the man standing in front of him letting out a squeal a manly one of course when edward picked him up and placed him on to his desk.

it was silent for a bit not an awkward silence but a comfortable one even if those are overrated it was still comfortable,well that was before harry ruined it and spoke up "how would you like your own office prince" he asks. louis sat and thought about before he began to speak .

" why do i need an office?" 

"well you're part of the gang now one of the top four loyal members ya know you ad the other three lads and well the top five always have their own office's" answered edward 

"who's the fifth"

"that idiot" harry says pointing to alex

"first i'm not an idiot second why am i fifth why aren't i first"

"that's liam" edward answers

"second"

"that's zayn" harry answers

"okay third come on i'm smarter and better than niall and let's not forget ya know i used to be third when marcel was in charge"

"well that was when marcel was in charge this is mine and harry's gang now." edward says through gritted teeth he always hated it when someone told him his gang was marcels and he was better in charge.no. it's his gang now and it's way better then when marcel was in charge their army is now bigger were they deadliest gang known in all of the uk did someone visibly shiver or gulp when marcels name was mention like the way someone did when harry and edwards name were mention? i think not.

"but i'm better than naill" alex whined

"can you shoot a gun a never miss your target?" harry asks 

"no" alex answers head hung 

"exactly now shut up this isn't about you" 

"so do you prince"

"sure" louis answers after a moment of silence 

"great because you already have one"

"what really that fast" louis says before it hit him that no matter what his response would have been he still would of had is own office.

"yep let's go" harry says jumping up from his seat helping louis down before he's off dragging the small boy behind him taking him to room across from his and edwards office.

"ready"

"yes harry open the door"

"alright" is all harry says before he opens the door revealing louis' new office that had a big mahogany desk towards the back there was a bookshelf on one side of the room and on the other was two bookshelves that had fireplace between and a wall above that had a big cross bow hung on it with arrows making an 'x' underneath. 

louis turned and hugged the closet triplet standing by him which was alex putting his on his chest mumbling thank you over and over. alex patted his back before he telling him it was edward who did all of it.

louis turned towards edward before and running and jumping into his arms hiding his face into his neck mumbling thank you over and over like he did to alex.

"you're welcome blue,but it's just an office" edward said a fond smile on his face

"no not just that for taking care of me and bringing me here even though you didn't want to. just thank you for everything" he says hiding his face once again in edwards neck not taking it out until they were back in the twins office and he was put back down onto the edward's desk.

edward and louis just stared at each other edward eye's kept flicking back to louis who was doing the same thing to edward. before they knew it edward was leaning in closer to louis lips before he stops his lips ghosting over louis.

louis sat frozen breath hitched just really wishing edwards lips on his. his wish was granted when edward smashed their lips together into a passionate kiss that lasted for awhile until it was interrupted by both harry and alex who cleared their throats causing louis to jump back away from edward who just sat their with a proud smirk on his face because he got the first kiss not harry nor alex but him he did.

"how come he gets a kiss" harry whined walking over to louis and flopping down into his chair pushing edward's chair away so he could sit in front of louis.

"heat of the moment kind of thing i guess" louis said with a shrug of his shoulders causing edward to let out a 'heyyy it was not you wanted just as me' louis just blushed and looked away.

"i want" harry says pulling louis down and into his lap

"what like now?"

"well yeah"

"are you sure like now?"

"kissies" harry demanded making puckering up his lips making kissing noises

"well if you're going to be demanding"

"just shut up and kiss you me fool" harry says before he's smashing his and louis' lips together like his and edwards their kiss was passionate as well only stopping when they needed air harry grinned and louis blushed looking away only to see alex sitting and playing with a pen

"do you want one too?" louis asked causing the other brother to snap his head up and nodding it frantically in which louis giggled at before he's off louis lap and over to alex who picked him up.

louis had both legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck and lips on his their kiss lasting longer than both harry and edward's when alex slipped his tongue into louis mouth causing the younger lad to let out a small moan into alex's mouth which only made him smirk.

"alright enough of that it was suppose to be clean kiss alex" edward said annoyed as he tried to pry louis off of alex in which had the small lad whining.

mean while downstairs the other three lads were currently watching a rerun of friends when the doorbell rang 

"niall door"

"liam door"

"zayn door"

"nope can't do that i passed it onto niall first"

"niall door"

"nope passed it onto you and you were last so you gotta get it mate sorry" niall said with a shrug of his shoulders before his head is pushed off liam's lap.

liam walks to the door mumbling about how 'he does everything and the other two are lazy arses'. he opens the door and what he sees once it's fully open causes him to gasp out loud it's a blonde version of fucking louis but this louis had blood on his face.

he opens the door and what he sees once it's fully open causes him to gasp it's a blonde version of fucking louis but this louis had blood on his face  
"i-i-i'm j-j-jamie is e-e-edward or h-h-harry h-here  
"i-i-i'm j-j-jamie is e-e-edward or h-h-harry h-here


	38. Chapter 37

_**vote or comment much appreciated!!** _

**third POV**

_"i'm_ _jamie_ _is_ _edward_ _or harry here?"_

liam stood in the doorway fished mouthed for a moment before he was snapped out of his trance by niall yelling "who is it?". 

liam just stood there before yelling back his answer to the irish lad "go get the triplets" there was a moment of silence before both the irish lad and zayn appeared in the doorway guns out in case there was danger before they too were gasping at the sight of the  _'blonde_ _louis'_ who just awkwardly stood there getting uncomfortable under the three men's intense stares.

"yeah i'm going to go get the triplets" niall says before he is off and running 

"um in here" zayn says clearing his throat before leading the way into the lounge room with liam and jamie in tow behind.

the three lads sat there an awkward tension feeling the room while they wait for niall to return with the triplets or at least one of them.

*************

"hey give him back we weren't done" alex says making grabby hands for louis who was currently being held and secured away from alex by edward.

"no alex you were suppose to keep it clean" harry says holding back alex who was doing anything he can to get louis' lips back onto his

"alex if you come any closer to my prince i will stab you" edward says holding louis tightly to his chest as the small boy hides his face into his chest.

"fine" alex huffs dramatically 

louis giggles gaining the attention of all three men causing them all to look at the small lad nothing but fond on their faces.

the moment lasted about twenty seconds before an out of breathe niall comes running into the room hunched over and panting.

"niall mate are you okay" alex asks 

"o-one second" 

"niall its legit only twelve steps" edward says 

"hey i'm out of shape so fuck off" niall says still panting before he stands up straight and tells the triplets the reason he has come and bother them.

"there is someone here for you he's in the lounge " niall says

 harry and edward look at each other confused no one has ever shown up to their house for them unless they had a death wish so they look over to their brother who shakes his head 'no'.

with a shrug of his shoulders edward places louis on his hip who was half way alseep before he starts to lead the way to the lounge only to be stopped by niall who grabs his arm only to earn a death glare before he quickly retracts his hand back.

"can i take louis" he asks opening his arms for the small boy who had fell asleep on edwards shoulder since he had a short nap.

"why" harry asks eye brow raised 

"well um the person down there well i don't know how to say it so just hand him over please" niall says trying to get the small boy

"no"

"jus-"

"no"

"fine fuck it i tried but if you drop him or do something to him when you see this person i will hurt you" and with that the now angry irish man was off leaving the triplets more confused on who was down there waiting of them.

as edward makes his way downstairs with his prince in his arms and his brother's behind him he see's  _him_ he stops dead in his tracks  _no he's suppose to dead we saw him he was covered in blood he died,he died years ago why now why is he here?_  he thinks to himself before he's turning abruptly around to face his brother's.

"no matter who's in there louis comes first" he says to his brothers who blink in confusion

"well yeah no duh" alex responds back 

"no. listen to me. both.of.you." edward says making sure he had both his brother's attention before he continues "no matter what happens and who's in there louis comes first and if you can't agree to that right now i need to know now because i will not have him hurting because you two made a dumb choice"

"yes edward louis comes first no matter what" harry says sternly so his bother knows he means it

"yes louis first" alex says nodding his head in agreement 

"alright let's go" and with that edward leads them to the lounge only to hear both his siblings gasp out loud.

"j-jamie" harry stutters out walking over to the said lad who has tears welling his eyes

"h-hi 'arry" 

"what are you doing here you're suppose to be dead" harry asks anger taking over if jamie has been alive this whole time then why is he just now showing up after all those years?

"it's a long story" jamie answers looking at the ground

"we got time" alex says from his spot by edward who was still standing in the entrance of the lounge room.

the other three lads decide now is the time to leave so with a clear of his throat liam stands and lets out a fake yawn "geez i'm tired what about you lads" he asks niall and zayn who jump up  and does the same thing he did before they too are claiming they're 'tired' as well all three disappearing out of the room leaving jamie,alex,harry,edward and louis who was still in edwards arms that jamie has yet to notice.

"idiots" edward mutters under his breath as he shakes his head fondly before he makes his way to his chair that's seated in the corner of the room resembling a throne like the one that harry has on the other side of the room.

as edward walks past jamie that's when the lad notice the boy in edwards face not yet seeing what the boy actually looks like since his face is hidden in edwards neck.

"who is this" jamie asks trying to hide the jealousy in his voice

"louis our prince" harry answer as he too makes his way to his chair that is identical to his slightly older brother.

"y-your prince?" 

"well as you know we are the kings so that makes him our prince" alex answer feeling the same emotion as his brothers  **anger** _if he's been alive for so long where has he been? he can't disappear for so long and then turn back up and question them for having a prince._

"i wasn't your prince" jamie mutters to himself but the triplets still heard him 

"feelings are stronger then what they were then" harry says anger radiating off of his body  _his first love leaves him for so long but now he comes back mad because they moved on? he doesn't get to be mad he left or died at least they thought._

 _"_ so you aren't keeping him hidden like you did me" jamie snaps 

"enough you don't get to disappear for years then come back and be mad because we moved on we thought you were dead. dead jamie and it's obvious you aren't so where were you?" edward says through gritted teeth.

before jamie could answer a small voice was heard from edwards lap

"daddy?" louis says confused of where he's at taking his head out of edwards neck making eye contact with the boy in front of him causing both boys to let out a loud gasp.  
  
  
  
  



	39. Chapter 38

**_jamie_ ** **_is 22 year old_ ** **_louis_ ** **_and he’s also 22 and_ ** **_louis_ ** **_is fetus_ ** **_louis_ ** **_who’s 16_ **

**third POV**

there was nothing but silence in the room as the two boys just stare at each other taking one another in.

the silence was broken by louis who was still in his little state “daddy do you see other louis?” edward couldn’t hide the fond smile that appeared on his face at the small boy’s question.

“yes blue i see him” edward says staring at jamie, who sits there stunned by the new discovery

“w-why is there two of us” alex is the first to respond to the blonde’s question

“we don’t know exactly why, hell we know nothing that would make sense of this” he gestures to the two boys” but what we do know is that you aren’t related in any way so you can mark the long lost twin off the list and you’re 22 he’s 16”

“he’s 16! you brought him into this life knowing he’s 16! what the hell is wrong with you guys?” jamie yells jumping up off the couch now standing in front of edward making louis whimper at his yelling causing the triplets to glare at jamie for scaring their prince.

“d-daddy louis go please” louis asks trying to get down out of edward’s lap only to have the grip on him get tighter.

“stop” edward demands, louis immediately obeys and stops his squirming

“LIAM” harry yells making everyone in the room jump, there was a moment of silence before liam came running into the room ready to fight.

“yes boss?” the puppy eyed member asks

“take louis” harry says as he walks over to louis who was still in edwards tight grip “ edward let him go” all he got was a grunt in reply “edward let.him.go.now” edward reluctantly lets go of his blue before he’s up and out of his arms and into liam’s.

“hey sunshine” liam says once louis is situated on his hip

“hi li-li can li-li take louis to zaynie?” louis asks head tilted to the side and lip jutted out and well who can say no to that?

“of course lets go” liam says as they walk out of the room and to the gym where zayn and niall are with a few others members that are training.

once their prince was out of the room alex got up and walked to the doors of the lounge room of both exits sliding them shut so everyone would know not to enter, before they were all seated in front of jamie waiting for his explanation.

“well go on” edward says voice dark and cold causing shivers to run down the blonde’s body

“i-i-i” jamie stutters out before he was cut off by harry “you were what” his voice same as edwards dark and cold but had a meaner tone to it.

jamie sat for a moment trying to keep his voice steady before he spoke up again “i-i was kidnapped i just escaped a month ago i have been trying to find you i had a hard trouble doing so until last week after hearing you guys had pissed off a lot of gangs.” jamie says staring down at the ground

“you were kidnapped?” edward ask voice softer than before

“yes”

“you weren't dead?” harry asks and like edward his tone of voice had gone a lot softer

jamie closes his eyes as he pictures the day it all happened like it was yesterday

“it was right after you guys left for your mission i was in our room when i heard a noise i figured it was just one of you guys so i stayed in the room” the triplets notice how jamie’s breaths start to pick up as he continues “ it was when i heard creaking on the stairs it was like someone was trying to be quite,again i thought it was just one of you trying to scare me that was until the door slammed open and a man with a mask on appeared i immediately scooted closer to the head board and started looking around the room for an exit, the only one there was the balcony since we i was on the second floor i decided the jump wouldn’t be bad so i took off and ran for it.” there was silence before he continued on” i had my leg over almost made it before i was yanked backed in the room before i could scream or fight there was a cloth on my face and then everything went black. when i woke up i was in a room that only had a bed in the middle which i was chained to i had cuts on my stomach to my legs i was covered in blood and only had on boxers. everyday for years i was beat and raped i was only given two glasses of water and if i was lucky they fed me twice a week and-” jamie was cut off by alex

“alright stop i can’t hear anymore” he says face looking like he’s ready to vomit any minute now. he may be related to harry and edward but he can't handle the gruesome like them

“you went through all that?” harry asks

“yes”

“how did you survive it all?”edward asks look of disgust on his face thinking back to what happened to jamie

“i-i thought of you guys everyday” jamie answers as he stares down at the ground

“i’m sorry” harry says as he wraps his arms around jamie who breaks down missing being wrapped up in his arms he inhaled the scent he’s missed a lot before he felt two more sets of arms around him.

******************

“zaynie!” louis yelled as he sees his favorite person who he will not admit to anyone but himself with niall and some other guys

“hey bean” zayn says as he catches louis in his arms who ran to him after liam had set him down

“zaynie there’s two louis’” louis whispers into zayn’s ear causing the raven haired man to laugh out loud

“yeah i saw him” zayn answers back before he looks back to the guys he was talking to only to that they were all tag teaming niall in the ring

“lets go over there” zayn motions to the ring and starts walking over to it after he receives a nod of his head from louis, as they walk over louis watches niall and the other four guys argue.

“luke stand straight” niall says frustrated

“he can’t” one of the other boys says and louis notice he too has dimples just like the triplets

“why not” niall says getting more frustrated by the minute

“because he’s gay and being straight is not his thing” a dark haired boy says causing everyone to laugh including niall and zayn who had heard the conversation.

“shut up” the blonde known as luke whines

“sunshine” niall screeches wants he spots louis running over to him and planting kisses all over his face causing the small boy to let out cute little giggles as the rest of the lads just watch on fondly

“hey ni-ni” louis says as he’s being out put on niall’s hip making him huff “louis can walk ya know” “well i don’t want louis to walk” niall says walking to the middle of the ring back to the lad’s that he’s training “lads this is louis don’t fuck with him” niall says sternly to the four guys in front of him who nods their heads.

“Good. luke since you can’t stand straight or whatever you are on louis duty” he says as he passes louis over to the blonde with a lip ring “yes sir” he says before he’s walking to the side lines with louis in his arms.

“louis can walk put louis down” louis says trying to wriggle his way out of luke’s arms

“no can do” luke answers with a cheeky smile on his face

“one moment big louis coming and he’s scary” is all louis says before he closes his eyes for a moment before he opens them back up and glares at luke.

“put.me.down” and luke hasn’t dropped anything faster than he’s dropped louis causing him to land on his bum “ow why’d you do that? I said put me down not drop me” louis says as he stands up rubbing his bum.

“m’sorry you scared me” luke says

“good you should be scared” louis says before luke can say anything back the gym door opened revealing harry,alex and edward who had jamie on his hip.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	40. Chapter 39

**third POV**

louis stood in shock at the sight before him,edward holding his dopplerganger in his arms. jealousy and anger coursed through his veins, he felt anger seeing jamie in edwards arms  giggling at something alex and harry were telling him as edward watched fondly as if louis didn't exist,as if they didn't just take his first kiss,as if they telling that he was their's over and over tell he accepted the fact that he was only to be forgotten once the real person they wanted returned.

jealousy at the fact that unlike him jamie was wanted by the triplets he was just a replacement for the real thing. 

he hadn't realized how long he stood and watched the triplets and jamie until he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn around and see zayn giving him a sympathy smile, "hey let's go practice your aim" he says trying to get louis distracted from the arseholes at the head of the room to say zayn was pissed was an understatement watching louis' face fall when he saw them was heartbreaking and he was going to make sure the triplets knew how he felt.

"yeah okay"louis answers in a small voice before he's letting out a surprise squeak when he's hoisted in the air and onto someone's shoulder only to look down and see that it is liam who's looking back up at him with a cheeky smile he also saw the look on louis face an he too is very pissed at the triplets so this is his way of lightening up the mood.

"hiya thought you could use a lift" he says before he's off and running with a giggly louis perched on his shoulders around the gym causing everyone in the room to watch on fondly except the triplets who had all their attention on jamie as he was sat on the judge's like chambers the triplets in front of him.

"alright sunshine let's see what you got" niall says walking over to louis who was being placed back onto the ground handing him his bow n arrow.

with a nod of his head louis makes his way to the targets and begins to line up his aim with the middle of the target before he lets go and once again hits right down the middle causing the men around him to let out a round of cheers causing louis to blush and to get shy with all the attention all him he looks around to see if the triplets congratulated him only to see that they didn't they were looking fondly at  _him_ completely ignoring louis' successful shot. 

they spent another hour working on louis aim and new fighting moves before edward called out for everyone's attention which he quickly got " tomorrow we will be going suit shopping for the annual ball so i want everyone here and ready to leave got it?" a chorus of "yes boss" was heard in the room before edward dismissed training telling everyone to go home calling it a night.

"c'mon i'll tuck you in" zayn says to louis he tucks louis in bed every night and leaving him with a goodnight kiss before he sends everyone else in to do the same but tonight louis wasn't feeling it.

"it's fine thanks though,night" he says before he's making his way to his room and for once this week the triplets don't stop him from sleeping by himself and if he felt pang of hurt in his chest well he'll keep it to himself.

********************************

"we don't want you louis why can't you understand that? you were just a replacement you could never be the real thing" edward snarls out as he and his brother cornered louis in his room 

"you"re useless you can't do anything to keep us happy" alex chimed in

"god we should of had just killed you when we had the chance should have just left you dead in that closet we found you in " harry says 

"no.no.stop you don't mean it" louis says tears streaming down his face 

the three men erupted into laughter causing the room to shake "oh louis why don't you get it?no one wants you no one loves you" harry says with a sinister smile on his face 

"no.no.no" louis chants 

"yes" all three triplets yell causing louis to jump up awake,he frantically looks around the room to see that he was sitting in his bed under the duvet _bad dream_  he thought to himself  _scratch that horrible dream_  he corrects.

he grabs his phone to check the time it's currently 10:47 a.m.  _everyone should be up then_ he thinks to himself before he walks to his ensuite to do his morning routine before he makes his way to zayn's room only to see that he's not there he then decides to go look for him since he needs his pills.

he makes his way downstairs to the kitchen only to stop in his tracks when he see's the triplets in their normal seats but what makes him stop was that jamie was in  _his_  seat eating  _his_  breakfast, he quickly pulls himself back together before one of them looks to see that he's being a creep and staring at them and remembers why he has come down turning to liam and niall who were standing at the island eating "where's zayn" he asks not noticing how quickly the triplets head snapped up to him they haven't seen him last night they expected him to sleep with them so they made jamie take one of the guests room but he never came.

"he had to make a run" niall says mouth full of food 

"do you know when he will be back?" 

"not sure why? what do you need?" liam asks after handing niall a paper towel to wipe his face that had syrup all over it 

 _i'll just get it when he comes back_ "nothing just wondering" is all he says before he goes to walk out of the kitchen only to be stopped by harry "why aren't you eating?" louis turns to face them even if he's mad at hem for ignoring him he knows that he can't snap pr disrespect them they are very dangerous men after all " i'm not hungry" is his response and by the look that harry gives him it's not a good one either.

"jamie go sit in the lounge" alex commands jamie was about to protest but the glare he got told him to not to so with a huff he got up and left the room.

"sit.now." edward demanded giving louis the look  _do as i say_ louis wasn't in the mood to protest or argue so he did as he was told he sat between edward and harry alex in front of him on the opposite side of the bar "eat" edward said once there was a plate of food in front of louis, louis picked up the fork and started eating until all the food on his plate was gone he excused himself to his room to get dress for the day.

he was standing in front of his full length mirror when it came back

_**"you're easy to replace"** _

_**"no one wants you louis"** _

_**"did you see how easy the attention went to him"** _

_**"they don't want you, you aren't the real thing"** _

_**"no one loves you"** _

"stop those aren't true" louis chants placing his hands over his ears before the memory of him hiding a razor blade a week ago came to him so he goes to the spot he hid it in behind a picture on a wall he grabs its and makes his way to his ensuite closing and locking the door behind him.

 _ **"do it louis"**_  the voice chants

 ** _"do it "_** the voice yells over and over again until there are five fresh cuts on louis wrists as he watches the blood run down his wrist and into the sink the voice was gone.

louis quickly doctored his wrists up and cleaned up his mess after putting the blade back in its hiding spot before putting on one of his jumpers it was his new one zayn got him after noticing his liking for adidas.

he makes his way back downstairs to see if zayn had made it back yet trying his hardest to ignore the stupid giggles that could be heard from the triplets part of the house. _how can a 22 year old have such cute giggles? maybe that's why the triplets like him because his giggles are cuter then mine_ louis thought the whole way to the lounge room.

"has zayn made it back yet" he asks luke who was sprawled out on the couch "nope" luke says popping the 'p' "he's going to meet us there at he mall" and that's when louis begans to freak  _out what if he has another episode? he can just ask one of the other lads surely they no his pass code right?_  "where are niall and liam?" "they already left they are meeting us there also" _well there goes that plan_  "alright thanks" louis says before he goes and do the only option left asks the triplets since they have his extra in their safe.

when he walks up the stairs to the triplets what he sees makes him want to cry the triplets are all kissing jamie they're in the exact position that they were in when they were kissing him jamie straddling harry's lap and edward and alex on each side of his neck. 

louis fights the urge to cry in front of them in stead he mans up and decides to get what he needs and leaves so he balls up his small fist and knocks on the wall sonce they don't have door. when the triplets look up and see louis standing there edward and alex immediately stand up ad harry pushes jamie off hislap causing him fall to the ground with an 'omf' that was ignored by the triplets.

"i-i n-" louis mentally curses himself for stuttering "i need my pills zayn is gone and he has them locked up" louis quickly rushes out all he gets in return is a nod from edward who walks over to fetch his medicine as the other two stand and stare at louis as if they're waiting to be yelled at or slapped something! "here" edward says handing louis a boottle of water and his medicine louis quickly takes both so he can get out of the room faster.

he opens his mouth for one of them to inspect it and harry does and once he does louis quickly makes his way out of the room only to be grabbed by the wrist his bad one causing him to let out a cry of pain that was quickly noticed by edward and his brothers he had quickly dropped louis' wrist only to grab at it again this time on purpose and squeezed it causing louis to cry out agai before all three brothers were standing in front of him and inspecting his wrist as edward yanked the jumper sleeve up "stop" he said but he was ignored

"why did you do this? when did you do it?" edward asks voice dark and cold 

louis was about to answer before he saw jamie in one of alex's jumpers causing the anger he felt when he saw the triplets kissing jamie the anger he felt when he was quickly ignored forgotten about.

he yanked his arm out of edwards grip before he looked up at him in his cold dark forest green eyes before he spoke up "it's not like you care" and with that being said he stormed out of the room and to the lounge to wait with everyone else to leave


	41. Chapter 40

**third POV**

louis was angry the triplets ignored him forgot about him decided to make out with jamie like louis doesn't exist. after everything that has happened to louis this hurts the most what the triplets did hurts the most. 

he was currently sitting in the lounge room with about hundred more people waiting to go suit shopping for this stupid ball he doesn't want to go but he _is_  in the gang and all members of attended gangs **have**  to be there.

he was sitting on edwards chair in the corner of the room by himself when a guy had approached him and crouched down in front of him " so you're the famous prince louis?" the guy asks "no" louis says jamie is probably the new prince "what?" the guy asks confused "i'm pretty sure it was announced at the second to last meeting" the guy says head tilted to the side "if you knew then why did you asks" louis snaps he wasn't annoyed at the guy just talking about being prince was making him mad at the thought of jamie being prince  _he's_ the prince whether he's with the triplets or not  _he's prince_ " feisty aren't you" the guy says chuckling louis looked up at the guy and the first thing he noticed was the guy was hot.

"i'm brendon but everyone just calls me beebo"  **(brendon in the media)** hot guy now known as brendon says offering his hand to louis who takes it "well you know my name but i'm louis and well everyone has there own nick name for me" he says brendon just looked him up and down with a smirk on his face before speaking again "i shall call you pint size" he says making louis automatically not like the guy "i'm not pint [size](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/174922369/write/710004443#)" he says narrowing his eyes at brendon.

"yes you are you're small" bredon says laughing

"oh give me a break i'm big" louis says making himself look bigger than what he was causing brendon to laugh and louis laughed as well brendon's laugh was contagious

"whatever you say big guy" luke says after hearing the conversation between the two.

"luke you agree louis' pint-sized right?" brendon asked

"yeah he is pretty small" luke says nodding his head as he looked louis up and down

"that's it we aren't friends anymore and brendon the friendship that was starting is now over" louis says making brendon laugh again and luke gasped 

"woah now let's not get to hasty i was kidding you aren't small brendo is small you're big" luke says making louis smile in satisfaction "that's what i like to hear" before anything else could be said the triplets came downstairs jamie behind them making the room grow silent.

"are we ready boys" edward asked as he clapped his hands

"yes"everyone in the room said 

"lets go to then" and with that being said everyone was making their way out of the room brendon, louis and the triplets and jamie last. louis was following behind brendon only to be grabbed once again today but this time by the waist by the smell of the person who was holding him he knew it was harry "you know i'm really tired of you and your brothers grabbing me" louis snaps.

"jamie go with luke and ashton" edward says

"what why?"jamie asks

"becasue prince is riding with us" alex says voice nothing like louis has heard before 

"oh you mean i'm still haven't replaced me there yet" louis says glaring at the two brothers he could see since harry was behind him with his arms wrapped around him.

"of course you're still our prince" harry says in his ear "but jamie is the one you want,the one you want to kiss,and make giggle all the time." louis says his jealousy coming out "jamie car.now." alex says not liking that jamie is listening to their conversation with a huff jamie leaves and slams the door behind him.

"let's go" louis says trying to free himself "no we are talking about this" edward says as he gets off the phone with luke telling them to all go ahead and they will meet them there.

"there's nothing to talk about you forgot about me the moment jamie came into this [house](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/174922369/write/710004443#) i was just his replacement you want him not me i just look like him and i understand that now that you only wanted me because i looked like him." louis says tears streaming down his face even though he doesn't realize that there are.

"louis why didn't you tell us how you feel?" alex asks

"really?" louis says anger taking over and the triplets know that he's getting angry by the way his eye's are turning red "i let you kiss me my first kiss that was consent you all revealed the feelings you had for me i told you guys the way i felt about you all, i finally accepted the fact that i was yours and i wasn't going to get away but then you just forget about me go to jamie but it's okay no one wants me" 

"louis that's not true" edward says his chest hurting and he doesn't like it watching louis sit here and cry because him and his brothers abandoned him something he told himself he wouldn't do that he would choose louis over jamie but he didn't and now his chest hurts with something he doesn't know yet _is it feelings?_  he thinks  _no it can be i don't have those._

"then why did you kiss him" louis asks voice barely above a whisper but the triplets still heard him

"because we are idiots" alex says remembering the leture they got from the three lads that morning "idiots every single.one.of.you.idiots i repeat" zayn had said "you're losing the best hing ever because you're idiots" liam said "yeah what they said" niall said.

"yeah i know" louis says letting out a giggle that had all three triplets smiling fonding god have they missed that sound even if it's been a day since they heard it it's nothing like jamie's his is more annoying louis' is like music to their ears.

"prince we're sorry for now on it's you over anyone like it should be" edward said louis doesn't want to forgive them that easy 

"you aren't forgiven you have to prove you're sorry and with that said he walks out and to the car waiting for the triplets.

the triplets stared at the door in awe "we picked the right one" harry says his brother's nodding in agreement "that we did that we did"

 


	42. Chapter 41

**third POV**

after the long car ride into town to reach the mall to say louis was glad that they finally made it  would be an understatement,sometimes he forgets he's in the most dangerous gang of the uk with the meanest men known to the human kind and that they live in the middle of nowhere far from city limits. 

"you guys are gang members isn't kind of dangerous or risky to be here?like won't you get caught by the police?" louis asks as he is helped out of edward and harry's black hummer well more like (edward had picked him up and sat him down on the ground).

"we have never been caught by the police so we aren't on their radar" answered harry as he locks the car and begins leading the way to the mall entrance and to the store that the way of their men are waiting.

louis doesn't answer back he just follows harry as both alex and edward put a possessive hand on his lower back as they guide him into the mall. he spots brendon first talking to liam and zayn outside of a suit shop which he assumes is the one they will be shopping from his thoughts are proved right when he's slightly being pushed into the store.

they were walking to the back when louis noticed that the store was only filled with him the triplets and the rest of the gang who were sitting at the back waiting for their bosses in the group of men louis sees jamie who was glaring daggers at him causing him to quickly look away .

"alright men pick the best and sharpest suit you can find have it fitted and all that stuff when you are done you may check out and then check out other shops but in four hours i want everyone at the food court understand?" edward's voice booms in the shop after earning a 'yes' from everyone he claps his hands as a way of saying  _you're dismissed ._

"now let's find you a suit" harry says as he once again leads the way this time to suits that would be louis size. the triplets already know what suit louis is going to wear they picked it out the other day when they came in and reserved the store for them after paying a generous amount of [money](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/174922369/write/712012306#) to the owner they just have to get it fitted the right size for him that is why they asked for at least one employee to be there with them.

as if on cue a brunet female walked out of the back with the suit that they had picked for their prince.

"hello i'm kim i'll be helping you today if you would please follow me" kim says as she leads the way to the dressing rooms stopping at one and turns to to louis "this one is yours if you will change into it and then we can get it fitted the way you like" she passes the suit to louis who takes it into the dressing room after mumbling a 'thanks'.

***********************

after everyone picked out their suits and had them fitted and adjusted the way they wanted them they had all decided to split up and then meet back at the food court like edward said.

it was the triplets,louis,niall,liam,zayn,brendon and much to the distaste of the triplets and louis jamie was also with them rubbing up against alex trying to get under his arm who had it stiffly beside him. 

as they were walking around the mall on the third floor in silence brendon decided to break it and began to talk to niall about football that quickly turned into an arguement about whay american football should not be called football since they use their hands but brendon being the american he was disagreed with niall "no brendon unless they use their feet the whole game it's not [football](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/174922369/write/712012306#)" niall says with a huff "pint-size"brendon calls out to louis "yes" louis answers from his spot on harry's shoulders since jamieno so subtly tried pushing him away from the triplets "who do you agree with?".

"i'm going to have to go with niall on this one sorry beebo" louis says not sorry at all

"yes"niall cheers "that's my sunshine"

"pint-size how could you"brendon gasps hand over his heart as if he was just truly offended " i trusted your opinion and you betray me like this" louis giggles causing the men to do what they always do they look up at him fondly like he was an angel sent from god himself .

"he's not that special quit looking at him like that" jamie says causing edward to stop in his tracks as well as everyone else only cause edward was leading the way.

"yes he is so why don't you take your irrelevant self somewhere else if you have a problem with him" edward snaps before he starts leading the way again.

it got quiet a few minutes after they just continued walking until the triplet's saw somethiing that caught their eye and so did louis on the opposite side of each other niall and brendon looked over at louis eye sight causing each other to look at each one another and smirk as zayn and liam to look over at the triplet's eyesight causing their eyes to go wide when they saw what they were looking at "no absolutely not" they say in unison.

"hey prince why don't you go with niall and beebo" alex says looking up at louis 

"okay"

"here let me help you"brendon says as harry squats down so brendon can pick louis up off his shoulder's "damn you're really light like a feather" 

"you weigh nothing and you're gorgeous are you sure you aren't an angel?" brendon asked earning himself three slaps to the back of his head "stay in your lane beebo" edward says glaring up at said man who throws his hands up in surrender.

"alright meet back here in 30! liam,zayn with us, you two anything happens to him i will shoot you both in the head and then feed your bodies to the sharks that are currently swimming in my tank at [home](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/174922369/write/712012306#)" harry says eyes narrowed at niall and beebo "sir yes sir" they say as they salute their boss or one of their bosses before they are dragging louis away to the store he was memorized by.

"where do i go"jamie asked in honesty they forgot he was with them for a second "don't care" was the answer he got before the triplets and the other two were off to the store the triplets saw.

*********************

"hello we want the three in those cages" edward says to the cashier as he [points](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/174922369/write/712012306#) to the three cages all the way towards the back causing the employee eyes to go wide 

"are you sure sir their is a reason why no one wants them" the employee says as he grabs the keys that unlocks the cages before he starts walking to the back where the said cages were that contained one dog each in the first three cages were three black dogs that were barking and growling like crazy.

"oh yeah definitely sure" edward says as he gives his best dimpled smile to the dogs that one a normal person would look friendly but on him just looks sinister and psycho like that it makes the employee shiver wondering which he should be more scared of the killer animals or edward he decides edward after the dogs whine and stand down at the psycho's smile.

"each dog is 500 sir" the employee says to psycho watching him pull out a wad of [money](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/174922369/write/712012306#) before the amount of the dogs are in his hands "here you are" the employee hands a clone to psycho the dog's leashes that are actullay chains because they are the only thing they can't snap or break in two "thank you" a kindlier version of psycho says as psycho and a little less of a psycho turn and talk to the other two men that came in with them.

"i want you to take them back home before louis sees them" edward says 

"what are you going to say where they ask where we are" zayn asked

"tell there needed to be a run now hurry up before they get back" with huff zayn and liam began to walk to the cages as terrified for their lives when the three dogs began to growl and bark again.

"psycho come smile" liam yells out to edward who happy obliges making the dogs stand down long enough for the employee to unlock the cages and the two lads to get the leashes on them "what are their names" liam asks the employee who he finds out name is reed when he reads his name tag " we didn't name them" reed says 

"psycho what are their names?" zayn asks edward since they're his dogs 

"that one's name is king that one demon and him he's rosco" edward says like he's had the names one his mind forever. with that being said the two henchmen take the dogs to the car before they make their way home.

 

**rosco^^**

**demon and king^^**

*************************

"what are we doing here" louis asks as he looks around the store

"oh pint-size we saw the way your eyes lit up when you saw the store" beebo answers watching the exact way louis lit up when he saw the store as he looked at the bin full of panties.

louis' dad used to make him wear them when he would set him with someone those nights and louis never liked the circumstances of why he wore them but he did like the way they felt when he did wear them.

"go ahead louis get some" niall says trying to reassure the boy that it's ok to like what he likes 

"i can't i don't have money" louis says causing brendon and niall to burst out laughing 

"louis you're in the family now our money is your money" brendon says taking two one hundred dollar bills out of his wallet and into louis' hands "there see now you have money"

"what if the triplets don't like it" louis whines

"trust me they will now you got ten minutes go" niall says and louis hesitantly starts picking out panties that he likes.

ten minutes later and louis bought twelve pair of panties and a pair of tights he saw that he really liked. 

the triplets watch as niall,brendon and their prince walked out of victoria's secret their breath hitched when they saw a bag in louis' hand meaning he bought stuff and boy were they excited to see what he bought.

"did you get what you liked?" alex asks as he takes the bag away from louis to hold their prince shouldn't have to carry anything.

"a few things" louis says as he blushes 

"good we're glad" harry says picking louis up and placing him on his hip he loves manhandling their prince

"alright to the food court everyone"edward says when jamie makes it back from where ever he was 

"where's zayn and liam" niall asks

"they had to go make a run" edward answers as they make their way to the rest of the gang 

**_ the annual ball is next chapter big gang action chapter really ready or it!? _ **

**_ what do you think jamie was doing? _ **

 

 


	43. Chapter 42

**third POV**

after their long day at the mall and their long drive home everyone was tired so they all decided to get rest for their big night at the ball, and since they were all tired edward told zayn and liam to lock the dogs up in one of the rooms in the basement and he'll them to his prince the next day.

it was currently 11:3 a.m. louis and the triplets were doing louis' maths work that they all agreed he would do two hours every morning while the rest of the gang were preparing for tonight.

"this is stupid i don't need it" louis huffs as he shoves his paper away and tosses his pencil up in the air after once again missing the answer to what 6x7 is  **(reminder** **louis** **has never gone to school before only a couple of months of his year 9 but he didn't learn anything like he ).**

"prince i get you're frustrated but don't throw things" edward says as he tosses the pencil onto his desk after being stabbed in the leg with it.

"i don't get it" louis says for the 12th time since they started 

"here" harry says sitting down a stack of ones he took out of the safe that they usually give to louis after he does a chore or if he does something for another member since he doesn't like when they just give him money he likes to earn it. "make six groups of the money and put seven dollars in each group."

with an annoyed sigh louis does as he's told, after a minuted had passed he was done so he looked up to harry for furthermore instructions

"now count it all" louis once again does as he told and counts the money stopping when there was no more to count coming up with the amount of forty-two dollars.

"how much is there?" 

"forty-two" he tells harry who gives him a smile that shows his white teeth and popped dimples  the only smile he does that's reserved for louis and only louis.

"correct" louis thinks a moment before it clicks in his head 

"forty-two" he repeats "six times seven is forty-two"

"correct again prince"edward answers as rubs circles onto louis' back

"nope i'm not talking to you, you didn't help me you just told me to try harder" louis says with a huff as he crosses his arms onto his chest and puts his nose in the air looking away from edward

"hey i was trying to help you by not helping you" after saying what he said he got two identical looks from his brothers  _"are you an idiot"_ is what the look says even edward wonders what the hell he just said.

"that made no sense at all" louis states still looking away from edward 

"yes it did" edward lies he knows it didn't but he loves when louis gets riled up he gets sassy

"no it didn't"

"yes it did"

"no"

"yes"

"listen you big oaf it.didn;t.make.sense"

"yes.it.did.my sassy little boy" louis blushed at what edward said but chose to ignore it 

"no-" louis was cut off by alex who has had enough of the bickering between the two

"edward it didn't make sense stop arguing with him"

"shut up alex no one asked you" edward says shooting a glare at his younger brother 

"you shut up" louis turns towards alex who was sitting at his desk they had put in for him"thank you're my favorite" he holds his arms out for alex who happily scoops the small boy up into his arms

"hey i helped you do your maths" harry says with a pout on his lips

"yes you're my favorite as well" louis tells him placing a kiss onto the older lads cheek earning a smile from the lad.

despite louis not completely forgiving the triplets yet for easily replacing him with jamie and pushing him away he still loved them and the time he spent with them especially times like these.

he was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a scream that sounded like a little girl heard along with a shout of edward's name. so all three men and louis ran down to the location of the noise well louis was still being carried by alex but he still made t down to the room the screams were heard from only to be met with the sight of zayn and liam standing on a table and three huge dogs barking at them trying to jump up on the table as well.

the four watched the scene before edward's loud laugh boomed into the room

"that was you who screamed" he gets out in between his laughs 

"ha.ha. very funny now call off your hell hounds" liam says kicking king in the mouth after he grabbed a hold of his foot

"well what were you doing in here in the first place" edward questions 

"we were trying to feed the fucking bastards" zayn says once again screaming after rosco made it onto the table 

"well at least we know who the scream actually came from" harry says with a chuckle

"bean"zayn whines"tell psycho and his clones to call the hell hounds off"

"edward" louis sighs when edward continues watching his dogs try to kill his best mates with his signature sinister smile on his plastered on his face.

"edward.now." louis says a bit more stern

edward turns to his prince who was doing nothing but glaring at him"fine "he sighs 

"hounds heel" he says and obediently all three dogs listen to their master and began to run to him stopping once they're all three in front of him and sit.

"happy?" edward asks once again turning to face his prince

"very"

"good" edward says turning back to his dogs "good boys" he says patting them all on their heads.

"no not good they just about killed us"zayn says jumping down from the table with help from liam

"like i said good boys"

"you're fucking psychotic"liam grumbles 

"well thank you liam" edward says smiling taking what liam said as a compliment 

"prince" edward demands arms opened waiting for his prince to be put into them. only for alex to turn and face the other way holding louis to his chest "no way am i letting louis by those killing machines who only listen to their psychotic master"

"i.said.prince" edward once again demands arms still wide open

alex hesitantly hands louis over to edward who puts him in front of the dogs who began to growl.

"no" edward scolds the dogs "don't growl at prince we protect prince understand?" edward says to the dogs who look like they are taking in every word their master is saying "we protect prince"

it was silent before the dogs began to attack louis face with slobbery kisses causing the young lad to giggle as the rest of the men watched on with fond on their faces.

************************

it was an hour until the gang had to leave for the ball that they will be attending tonight as the number one gang. edward and harry both will be giving a speech that they loathe doing but they have to since it's their turn this year. at least this year they will have alex and louis at their sides while the rest of the gang will be in the audience making sure shit stays in line.

everyone at the moment were currently fixing their last minute touches to their suits or themselves including jamie who had no reason to go but decided he was no matter what.

"alright men are we ready?" edward asks a crown on his, harry' and louis' heads with harry and alex on each side of him and louis on his hip as he stares down at the family him and his brother has created.

"yes king" everyone in the room says well everyone but jamie who edward chooses to ignore though and instead presses a kiss to louis' forehead who returns the gesture by placing one on the lads cheek oblivious to the death glares he was receiving from a certain blonde named jamie.

************************

once they were all loaded up in their black extended escalade's they had for reasons like this when the whole gang needed to be somewhere they had began their trip.

it was an hour and a half when louis started to get bored and everyone in the car could tell as they watched on as the small boy fidgeted in his seat on edwards lap. their car consisted of liam driving, zayn sitting up front with him, niall in zayn' lap because he didn't want to ride with the other guys who are as he says "wreckless arseholes who don't know how to drive", the triplets and louis on edward's lap after arguing with his brother's on why he should get louis on his lap, brendon,and jamie after everyone else claimed there wasn't any room left when really they didn't want to hear him bitch about louis and the triplets like always does.

"can we turn music on"louis asks edward as he nuzzles his way into the crook of the mans neck 

"yes of course my prince"edward says glaring at jamie when he begans to fake gag.

"here"louis hands edward his phone and aux cord with a song already ready to play. edward passes it to harry who leans up and hands it to niall who connects it and plays the song louis had ready.

when the tune of ' Bad Guy' by Billie Eilish began to play through out the car louis began to sing along blessing everyone in the vehicle a chance to listen to his angelic voice in which they did.

by the time the song was done louis looked up to see everyone staring at him it was quite until brendon broke it by applauding soon everyone joined including jamie.

"damn pint-size i didn't know you could sing that well" 

"i d-don't" louis says getting shy deciding his fingers looked pretty interesting at the moment 

"bullshit that was great bean" zayn says from the front 

"yeah sunshine that was really good" niall chimes in 

the rest of the car ride went on with them playing music and everyone singing along to it and praising louis on his voice until they had reached their destination.

"alright prince you don't leave mine nore my brothers side all night do you understand?" harry asks as he helps louis out of the car 

"yes i understand"

"good boy" harry places a kiss onto louis cheek as he grabs his hand edward grabbing his other alex and the rest of the lads behind him as he's led into the building that resembles a huge fucking castle.

as they walk through the doors and into the what louis guess is the ball room harry and edward were greeted by many men and woman who louis also guessed were their wives or girlfriends the further they went into the room the more they had splitten up it was just louis and the triplets now.

louis was dancing with harry when their stood a man at the top of the stairs clinking a spoon against his wine glass.

"may i have your attention ladies and gentlemen" the man said 

the room soon got quite before the man began to speak again "can i have the honored guest come up tonight".

 when harry put his hand on louis lower back and edward and alex showed up out of nowhere is when they had began making their way to the top of the stairs when they had made it both edward and harry were given a mic to speak in but before they could what sounded like niall' voice spoke into edward's ear piece "he's here" is what niall said before the lights went out.

******************************

Suit harry wore imagine there is a crown on his head^^

What edward wore^

Alex wore^^^

ouis imagine with red hair^^

Jamie^^

what the boys and brendon wore^^^^


	44. Chapter 43

**third POV**

_"he's here" is all niall get's out before the lights go out._

when the lights went out everyone in the room began to freak out not knowing what was going on edward reached out for louis who was trying to reach out for his arm, as alex and harry huddle close to their older brother and their blue.

"who's here niall?" edward asks into his mic that him and the rest of his gang were wearing after a minute of no response edward moved onto one of the other lad's "zayn?liam?" he says once again earning no response.

"brendon?" he trys

"here boss" brendon answer's immediately 

"i need you an the rest of the gang to try to find your way out okay?" 

"you want us to leave you?"

"i want you to wait outside until you're given anymore instructions"

"yes boss"

the lights were still off and everyone was talking among themselves panic rising in the room 

"edward what's happening?" harry asks putting louis on his hip once he gets to him

" i don't know, the three lads aren't answering and i sent brendon and the rest of the gang outside till they are given further more instructions" edward says feeling his pant pockets for his phone to use his flashlight before he could turn it on the room once again was lit revealing none other then mark 'bullet-heart' tomlinson with a shit eating grin clapping on the balcony above the ball room above the triplet's.

"ah if it isn't the brother's i have been looking for" mark says staring down at the triplets until his gaze landed on louis causing him to smirk when the the brother's all stand in front of him blocking his view from their boy.

"is there something we can help you with?" harry asks head cocked to the side

"no but there is something i can help you with"mark answer's he whistles and there's a moment of silence in the room as the crowd watch the exchange between iron heart and the kings before three big men enter the room bigger then anyone else each holding a body over their shoulders each brother get stiff once realizing who's body those were niall,zayn,and liam all passed out and tossed to the ground like rag dolls.

"you see after our last encounter i have learned some very very reliable information" mark says "that you 6 men can't die it's impossible for you too" the crowd gasps at this news now making the triplets aware that they were in a room full of other murderous and dangerous people.

"now after experimenting with" mark stops before continuing "stuff lets say i have a cure for that "problem".

"liar nothing could fix us" harry snarls

"oh but my boy oh how terribly wrong you are after taking some of your fellow lads blood" mark looks down to to the ground at the three unconscious men"i have testes it out on a rat of mine here i'll show you for example" mark motions his fingers in a 'come here' gesture as another man comes out with a druggie squirming in his arms.

mark bends down with a needle to zayn's arm before pushing it in and taking some blood and then pushing it into the other man's arm waiting exactly 10 minutes before pulling his gun out and shooting the man watching his body fall lifeless to the ground as well as the triplets and everyone else in the room.

it was complete silence in the room louis was still behind the triplets despite the fact he has fought and killed people being in the same room as his father still makes him scared he's the reason that his sixteen years of being in this shitty thing called life were hell and here he is the prince to the most dangerous gang in the uk he's killed before and the thing that scares him the most is that he loves it he loves the satisfaction of seeing someone go lifeless in front of him because of him.

twelve minutes have passed before the druggie begins to come back gasping for air everyone in the room watches in amazement besides the triplets who were even if they didn't admit especially edward were scared shitless they were the most dangerous men ever and right now they were scared for their lives but mostly for louis because if mark was telling the truth about the 'cure' then the risk of losing louis becomes higher.

as the man gasp mark injects another needle into him with a clear liquid in it like before he waits 10 minutes before he shoots the man again this time forty minutes pass and he's still down edward and his brother's are getting anxious now an hour passes their gun down by men on the balcony with guns pointed to them the fact that mark hasn't reached them yet means they still couldn't die they would have already tried attacking the men already but they have louis with them and they aren't risking it because if he dies then everyone dies including themselves they would kill everyone then eject themselves and then kill themselves because no matter what blue is everyone's priority no matter the gangs priority and the kings.

another hour and a half and the man is still dead 

it happens so fast before anyone expects it the men on top shoot their guns but only at the triplets and the other three lads but what comes out of them aren't bullets their automatic syringes sticking into each of the men's neck the triplets fall to their knees holding their necks where they were shot their eyes widen and there is a look in their eye's that had never been their before fear they were shot with the cure.

louis looks up to see mark smirking and pointing at him 

"kill him" he says

_"BANG"_   
  
  
  



	45. Chapter 44

**third POV**

**_BANG_ **

everyone in the room watches as edward throws himself in front of louis causing himself to be shot in the shoulder. the room is quickly filled with brendon and the rest of the gang as they file in yelling at everyone to leave despite them being rival gangs and having the chance to not only kill iron heart but also the kings everyone obliges and empties the room leaving mark and his men and harry and edward's men as well as alex and louis.

"edward you good?" harry asks his older sibling 

"m'good just focus on mark and his men i'm getting louis out of here"

"got it" 

edward groans at the throbbing pain in his shoulder as he turns to his wide-eyed prince 

"y-you saved me"

"i did and i will continue saving you till the day i die" edward says with a nod of his head as he checks louis' body for any kind of damage only to be shrugged off by the small boy "stop are you okay?" louis asks both ignoring the commotion going on around them harry yelling instructions and guns being fired

"it's nothing i haven't had before but i would feel better if you were out of here and safe"

"okay let's go"

as they were escorted out by mikey and calum shooting anyone who tried to get near them they were so close to the exit before a bullet went flying pass louis' head, they turn to see mark pointing a gun towards them.

"where you going the fun just started?" mark asks head cocked to the side.

edward pulls louis behind him as mikey and calum stand beside their boss ready to fire.

"what do you want mark?" edward asks through gritted teeth having the man this close to his boy is making anxious

"give me what's mine"

"ha if you think i'm doing that then you're dumber then i thought"

"alright have it your way" mark says aiming the gun at edward putting his finger on the trigger ready to press it only to drop the gun midway and fall to the ground lifeless.

edward looks at mikey and calum only to see them staring at louis who had a gun in his hand.

louis has finally done what men including the triplets have been trying to do for years only to fail he's killed mark tomlinson 


	46. Chapter 45

third POV

louis stood their shocked so did edward he knew louis has killed people and he hates that he has but the look on louis' face as he realized he has killed his father, has hurt his chest he looked angry and hurt at the same time.

louis threw the gun down as his hands started to shake  _I killed my_ _father_ he thought no matter what hell mark has put him through louis was a kind hearted soul so the fact that he killed his father didn't sit well with him. he hated it he hated himself _he killed his father._

edward stared at louis he was proud. louis killed the person who made him this way the person who told louis he wasn't worth anyone's time who told him he wasn't worth it who made him hate himself made him feel like he deserved death.

"baby" edward says as he engulfs louis into his arms as the small boy breaks down.

"i-i-i" louis stutters out as edward puts him on his hip.

"h-he was going to kill you and me I had no choice" louis says as he nuzzles edward's neck.

"i'm sorry"

"baby there is no reason to be sorry you did the right thing i'm proud of you and i'm sure your other daddies are as well"

"what if they're not?"

"then I would run away with you and we would live together forever without them."

"no you aren't because all you're daddies are proud of you baby" harry's voice boomed into the room no matter how much the triplets looked alike harry would always be louis' favorite he wouldn't admit it though but they knew.

"i-i had no choice" louis repeats over and over to himself as all three of his daddies huddle up around him hugging him and whispering soothing words to him.

Alex and harry had killed each and one of marks men with the help of the rest of the gang so they were ready to go home.

Alex watched as louis' eyes glazed over and switch to red and then back to normal. "slip baby it's alright" he says scooping him into his arms much to his brothers protest "you'll be fine I have missed little louis ya know?"

louis shuts his eyes for a moment before he opens them back up, eyes glazed over.

he's in his little space.

***************

"no" louis shouts at harry when he tries to feed him a fork full of green beans key word tried louis wasn't having it and decided to through a fit since he was in his little space since the events with mark 5 hours ago.

"louis stop" harry says in his stern voice making louis whimper but never less open his mouth so harry could shove green beans into it.

"harry you have hogged him enough my turn" edward says as he takes louis out of his seat and into in his arms.

alex has had him the first two hours and harry three hours it is now edwards turn.

"daddy" louis squeals

"my cute little baby" edward says as louis clings to him arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist as he nuzzles his way into his neck.

what edward says next shocks louis into his big space since none of the triplets has said it to him before.

"i love you"


	47. Chapter 46

**third** **POV**

louis fished mouth as he stared at edward who was staring right back at him.

"y-you what?" the small boy asks as edward continues taking him upstairs to what was now called _their room._

"i said i love you because i do and I have ever since the day we met even if i was oblivious then but now i know that i love you with all my heart" edward says as he lays louis in bed tucking him.

louis stares at edward in awe because he too loves this man this psycho man and his brothers he loves them all.

"i love you too"

"really" edward asks in astonishment he didn't think the small boy would feel the same I mean c'mon him and his brother's treated him like shit

"yes really" louis mumbles out he has had quite a day and now he was tired ready for sleep.

"goodnight my love"edward whispers as he places a kiss onto louis forehead before leaving the sleeping boy to deal with their new problem.

*************

"what the fuck are we going to do now not only do we have fucking rivals gangs after us but we have fucking louis now and we have to protect him no matter the cost" harry's voice booms out in the room despite edward being the oldest and coldest triplet when harry got this way everyone was scared of him.

"we do whatever we have to brother" edward responds as he stares at the ground 'what are we going to do? we can take care of ourselves but with louis its much more of a risk'

much to their dislike they were not ready for the turn of events ready for them


	48. Chapter 47

_**third PO** _ **V**

the triplets,zayn, and liam had just finished a meeting with the rest of the gang about increasing protection over their prince.

as they and the rest of the gang walked upstairs they heard a familiar irish laughter and a cute giggle the they all have become very fond of come from the lounge room.

they walked into niall and louis watching happy tree friends a show niall was told not to watch with louis around in his little state because all the animal's do is kill each other or hurt themselves graphically.

they were watching the episode where the lemonade board kept falling and cutting half their faces off but to much of their surprise louis was laughing at the show,enjoying it but that still didn't stop the triplets from being mad at niall for watching it in the first place.

"niall do you not ever fucking listen" zayn says

"what the fuck dude why would you let him watch this?" liam chimes in

"come here you little shit" the triplets say in unison and instead of glaring or threatening each other they chased niall in circles before alex jumped the couch and tackled niall by grabbing the back of his knees and pulling him down with him as louis watched in amusement as his daddies tackled his blonde friend.

"he seriously just shot and killed his father I doubt a animated show will corrupt his brain as much as you guys have." despite it being true the pang of guilt each of the triplets and louis felt had hurt.

"ya dumbass we don't talk about that" zayn says slapping the fake blonde on the back of his head.

"i'm nothing but abused in this house,why do I stay?' niall asks himself

they all had stayed and watched the show for at least thirty minuets into it well at least everyone else watched it.

edward just kept mumbling about how stupid it was until no all finally snapped "edward mate if you're just going to fucking complain then there's the fucking door" he points to the door only to receive an expressionless look.

"rude"is all edward says before he pulls louis into his lap causing the small boy to let out a squeal before burying his face into his neck.

it was quiet in the house till the door was swung open revealing brendon,mikey,luke and jamie.

"pint-size" brendon called out after entering the lounge room to find louis in a sleeping edward's lap "pint-size" he tries to grab louis off of the sleeping man's lap key word tried the grip on louis tighten and edward legit began to growl.

"oi leave him alone"harry says throwing a pillow at brendons head only to for the said man to dunk it.

"bad boy let go" brendon says as he yanks louis up and places him on his hip

"you're just so cute" he says bopping louis on his nose and beams when the small lad begins to giggle

"you're mine now" he states pressing the small lad to his chest as close as he can .

"um the fuck?no he's not!" edward says up and ready to fight brendon along with his brothers over their prince

"uh yes" brendon states before he's off and running with a giggling louis and three clumsy triplets after him.

as the triplets chased after brendon for their prince blue jamie sits in the lounge room with the rest of the lads glaring at the small boy who has everyone's attention on him like always.

"mate if you keep looking at him like that you're gonna end up with a bullet in your head by edward" luke says from his seat between mikey and niall from across the room

"no i won't he wouldn't do that to me"

"yes he would just like he would to any of us if had anything to do with louis"

"not me he loves me" jamie says like its the most obvious thing ever "he loved me first"

"he loves louis more then anything or anyone he loves him more then he loves himself"

"i was his first love, love just doesn't go away"

"you're delusional" luke says before he gets up to take the hell hounds outside since they were scratching and barking at the door to be free.

"got him" harry says proudly when he walks in with a giggling louis on his shoulders

"how did you do that brendon is a fast fucker" mikey says

"it was simple really alex and edward pulled their guns out and began shooting at him obviously missing him on purpose but it still scared the shit out of him."

"fucking psychos I swear" liam says with a chuckle and a shake of his head

"thanks" harry says taking what liam said as a compliment

"haha fooking psycho" louis says laughing at what he said as everyone watches on fondly.

"what the fuck is going on" edward says as he walks in and heads to the door where the dogs or his hell hounds as everyone calls them were barking like crazy before their was a gun shot.


	49. Chapter 48

**third POV**

"brendon take louis upstairs" edward says as he and the rest of the men in the room pull their guns out ready to go

"oh _now_ you let me have him"brendon sasses but does as he's told and takes louis upstairs as edward goes and see what's going on, on his property.

edward leads the way as they all quietly go out and inspect to see luke laying on the the ground clutching his leg as men began to surround him but have no luck when the hounds try to attack them.

"and what the fuck do you think you're doing on my property shooting my men" edward asks as he puts the head of his gun in the back of the guys head who shot luke while hiding behind a bush close to the door.

before the guy can answer edward shoots him and watches his lifeless body fall onto the pavement. he turns and faces ten other men who are pointing their guns at them as the harry,alex and the rest do the same the trespassers are out numbered but that doesn't stop the from trying to kill the kings.

edward stands in the middle of his men and brothers arms spread out "take your best shot" is all he says before the firing of guns began.

harry shot a guy in the leg and the guy shot him on the arm liam got shot in the back of his shoulder, alex's hand got shot causing him to drop his gun.

before he could pick it back up his legs were kicked out from under him causing him to fall on his head knocking him out unconscious

"touch him i fucking dare you" both edward and harry say in unison stalking over to the man that was towering over their unconscious brother like he was their prey in which this case he was.

the man smirked at them before cocking his gun and pointing down at towards alex "who him?".

he smirked once again as he pulled the trigger before either of the brothers could react BANG the man falls lifeless.

both brothers snap their heads towards the direction the bullet came flying from to see their prince with dark red eyes holding his gun.

"what the fuck brendon" harry yells after each and one of the rival me were dead

"I tired i really did but once he heard the gunshots he turned into this little fucking demon" brendon exclaims

"prince what did I tell you about using your gun?" edward says after calming louis down

"not to use it until i'm trained properly" louis says head falling down in shame

"exactly and you have used it twice now," edward strokes his chin like he's thinking "so i say forty spanks twenty for each time you used it"

"yes sir"

"yes what?"

"yes daddy"

"good now take yourself upstairs to the room and wait for me and your other daddies"

louis nods his head and scurries upstairs

edward turns to mikey and luke "get this clean up" he says waving his gun gesturing to the lifeless bodies in his driveway then he turns to niall "doctor i need you to doctor harry and liam" niall nods and follows harry and liam to the house, then he walks over to alex who was slowly waking up.

"alex wakey wakey" he says pressing down on his wounded hand with his shoe causing his brither to scream out in pain "oh shut up and wake up" he helps alex limp his way into the house.

after his brothers were doctored up he walked over to them clapping his hands.

"now brothers if you would follow me we have a prince to punish" and with that said the triplets walk up the stairs to their waiting prince blue


	50. Chapter 49

_**third** _ **POV**

once the brothers made their way up to the room where their prince was waiting for them to receive his punishment they stride over to him and took a seat beside another as close as they could before edward taps his lap signaling louis to lay across it.

the small boy laid his body across the brothers his head on alex's thighs bum on edward and the rest of his body on harry.

"what you are you being punished for little one?"

"i didn't listen to you about using my gun"

"correct you are getting twenty for each time you used it when you weren't allowed and that was twice so you will be receiving forty understand?"

"yes daddy"

"count then thank us after"

"okay"

_smack_

_"_ one"-

_smack_

_"_ thirty e-eight"

"f-f-forty" by the time they were done louis had tears streaming down his face but not because he was spanked it was because he didn't listen and he felt ashamed.

"good job baby such a good boy for us" harry says sitting and pulling louis up and onto his lap.

"did so well" alex praises

"good boy daddies little good boy does so well for us"edward says but louis doesn't accept and shakes his head

"m'not good or i wouldn't have gotten punished"

"yes you are baby you might have made a bad choice but you did save yours and edwards lives just like you saved alex's life earlier, know what come to think of it why did we punish he only did what he thought was right" harry asks turning towards his brothers

"don't ask me I'm just like everyone else in edwards life i'm his bitch who listens to everything he says" alex says hands in the air

"edward?"

"even though what he did helped he out himself in danger, what if he would have missed? then what we would have done?"

"ok that's fair" harry says "but you aren't a bad boy you're a good boy our little good boy.

louis nods his head before his belly begins to growl meaning he's hungry which makes sense since he hasn't ate all day.

"let's get food in your little tummy now" harry says rising with louis still in arms before heading towards the kitchen.

*********  
it was late afternoon louis was taking a nap so edward took that chance to call a meeting as james watched louis.

so he was currently sitting in the room they he'll meetings looking at the men straight ahead of him.

"there was an attack earlier today liam,alex,and harry were shot alex almost died but louis was there to save him" everyone watched the way edward's and his brother face lit at the mention of louis "but what if he wasn't there? then I would be missing a brother and you a boss-" he was cut off by alex

"woah since when did u become a boss i'm not even in the gang"

"you're now, now shut up I'm in the middle of something" Edward turns back towards his men "as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" he sends a sharp glare towards alex who just rolls his eyes.

"what if louis wasn't there? he or anyone one of you won't always be there, we need to put an end to this before something happens and it becomes to late" edward looks at harry for him to take over

"for now on you are to _always_ have your gun on you and you are to be with at least two other people when going out."

"yes boss"

"now when we leave this room here today we are going to go out and put a stop to these attacks and we aren't going to stop until every last one of these fuckers are dead do you understand?" alex booms out

"yes sir"

"what's our number one priority?" edward asks

"louis sir" everyone replies

"exactly so if anything were to happen to him it would be all of your heads do i make myself clear?" he asks everyone including his best mates

"good now get the hell out of here"


	51. Chapter 50

**third POV**

its been a week, a week of absolutely nothing against the gang, nothing but a calm week with louis and the boys now usually the triplets wouldn't mind it but with the circumstances well lets just say something isn't sitting right with neither is it with the rest of the boys.

louis and zayn were currently downstairs in the gym training on how to properly use a gun while the triplets ,liam, and niall went on a run instead of just sitting around and waiting for something to happen they might as well go make deals.

louis you idiot, i told you not to do it" 

"well i obviously don't listen so why would you give it to me in the first place knowing i don't listen"

"maybe for once i thought you might listen to me about not shooting it in the first place" 

"yeah you're right i'm sorry zaynie i should have listened to you can,you forgive me?" louis asks looking up at zayn with his wide blue eyes and a pouty lip.

"you're lucky you really are adorable" the raven haired man says looking at the blue eyed boy shaking his head fondly "i forgive you just please don't shoot the gun unless i tell you okay?" 

"okay i will listen this time" 

"good now point at the target and position yourself to where when you shoot you will actually shoot the target" zayn says as he walks around louis making sure his stance is good and he is holding his gun right.

"now aim it and pay attention picture the target as someone who has one of the boys with a gun pointed to their head this bullet you shoot is their only hope,only thing that will save them"

"wow geez no pressure on a guy" said louis 

"louis i'm serious concentrate if you want to have a better aim you need to think like this every time you shoot a bullet." zayn says firmly 

"okay yeah you're right" louis says"just hope it doesn't come to that" he whispers the last part out to himself 

"aim" zayn says and louis does he aims the gun right at the target concentrated on only shooting it like zayn told him to "shoot" zayn said and he does louis shoots the gun right at the target shooting it right down the middle perfectly. making the small boy jump up and down excitedly.  

"look zaynie i did it i did it can you believe it i finally did it" he yells 

"i did darlin i did see it good job see i told you practice makes perfect but just cause you got it right once doesn't mean these lessons are done" zayn stated making the younger boys mood drop 

"wow you sure do now how to ruin a good mood with your strictness you're no fun" louis stated with a pouty face. zayn chuckled at the younger boy ruffling his hair as he spoke again " i know bud why don't we go-" zayn was cut off when there was a loud bang coming from downstairs making both boys jump

zayn pushed louis behind him as they made their way down stairs with zayn holding a gun and louis hanging onto his shirt walking behind him.

when they got downstairs they are met with the sight of the four other boys in the kitchen emptying bags onto the table that contained money,drugs,and guns. 

"what the fuck was that loud bang" asked zayn as he puts away his gun and walks closer to the other boys with louis still hanging onto him "you can let go now darling" he says while looking at the boy with fond in his eyes.

"yeah sorry" louis says as he lets go and moves to stand beside zayn and not behind him.

"first that was niall because he doesn't know how to be quiet"said liam"second why did you come down here with a gun out?" he asked as he picks up the guns that niall had dropped when he just carelessly emptied the bags that held them in on the table.

"i didn't know what i would be walking into and i sure in hell wouldn't do that weaponless especially when i have my little bean with me now would i" zayn stated with a duh tone to liam as he rolled his eyes.

"oi get your own sunshine he's mine"said niall making his way the small lad "isn't that right sunshine" niall asked as he picked louis up from behind his knees throwing him over his shoulder earning a squeak from the small boy who was now on his shoulder giggling like crazy as the fake blonde ran around the table with zayn behind him trying to get HIS bestfriend back.

"hey woah hold on just a damn minute louis told me i was his favorite so if anyone is his best friend i think i should get that title" liam says as he joins in on chasing the fake blonde around cause louis is HIS best friend.

"you all are you all are" louis says in between his giggles trying to get out of nialls grip to get down. "nope not good enough louis tell them i'm your bestfriend" says niall "no louis tell them i'm your best friend cause i have known you longer" stated liam "liam we met him at the same time and no he won't tell such lies because its pretty obvious it's me" says zayn. "nope i saw him exactly two minutes before all you did" liam shot back.

"well he still likes me the most right bean?" zayn asked looking at the smol lad " i like you all zaynie" he said back "but me most right? " the flake blonde ask.

"i like-" louis was cut off by a deep low voice that he could recognize miles away "if my prince isn't put down and in my arms in 10 seconds then i'm shooting you all right between your eyes" 

and with that being said louis was put down so fast he got dizzy falling into the arms of the person the voice belonged to "hi daddy" the blue eyed boy says as he looks up into the most gorgeous green eyes he has ever  seen giving the man a lop sided smile. 

"hi prince,how was your day" the man ask helping his baby stand up straight.

"it was okay guess what daddy guess what" the younger boy asked with a smile on his face

"what baby" ask another one of louis favorite voice to hear he could listen to them both all day if he could shit he could forever.

"i hit the target spot on today" louis said with excitement in his voice 

"you did sweetheart that's amazing" harry said while lifting his baby in the air 

"good job baby"edward said as he walked over to where his brother and prince were .

"yeah you should have seen me daddies it was so awesome i did what zaynie said to do and bam shot right down the middle" louis explained with gestures and sound effects as all five of the men watched and listen with nothing but fond in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

the triplets didn't mind of week of silence if they could come home to this all time

well there thoughts were cut short when the house was raided by big men with guns from their number one rival gang.

marcel's gang  
  
  
  
  



End file.
